Niganimus Evil
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Spielt ab 4tem Band Dracos Leben und seine Einstellungen ändern sich schlagartig, als er seinen Vater überraschend im V.Wald trifft und kurz darauf auch noch eine seiner verstoßenen Vorfahren... ein Buch und ein Mädchen, für immer verbunden...
1. Prolog und Kapitel1

**Prolog**

Zusammengekauert saß Luna in der einzigen Fensternische ihres Zimmers. Mit geschlossenen Augen, angezogenen Beinen und den Kopf auf den Knien saß sie an die kalte Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Von außen prasselte der Regen in Strömen gegen die Scheibe. Es blitzte; sie hob den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, dann ließ sie den Kopf langsam gegen die Scheibe sinken.

Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit zwei Jahren war sie hier eingeschlossen.

Sie hatte während dieser Zeit keinen einzigen Menschen gesehen, nicht einen…

Sie starrte auf das riesige Bett, das an einer der Seitenwände stand. Die schwarzen, leichten, seidenen Vorhänge waren zugezogen.

Sie blickte an sich hinab und betrachtete eingehend ihr Kleid, das aus festem, grobem Leinen war.

Früher hatte ihr das ständige allein sein etwas ausgemacht, heute sah sie es als angenehm und verbrachte die Zeit mit nachdenken, üben und lernen…

Sie wollte gerade ihren Gedanken nachhängen, als sie es an der Tür klopfen hörte. Wer konnte das bloß sein? Es war eine Art von Überraschung, sie hatte keine Angst und spürte auch kein Unbehagen, aber etwas irritierte sie; etwas Vertrautes…

Mit fester Stimme rief sie: "Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich geräuschlos und hinter ihr wurde eine dunkle Gestalt sichtbar, die offenbar den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Wegen der Dunkelheit konnte Luna nichts Genaueres erkennen, war sich aber sicher dass… die Gestalt war eindeutig menschlich, doch...

Ihr stieg der Geruch von Nachtluft und Blut in die Nase. Langsam stellte sie sich auf den Sims aufrecht hin. Die ganze Zeit über wagte sie sich nicht, die Gastalt aus den Augen zu lassen. Anscheinend trug sie einen Mantel mit Kapuze, der bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Sie glaubte außerdem zu erkennen, dass sie schwarze, geschnürte Stiefel trug, auch der Mantel schien schwarz zu sein.

Sie hatte sich gerade vollends aufgerichtet, als die die Gestalt leise und schadenfroh auflachte. Ein Schauder lief Luna über den Rücken, und sie sah, wie sie mit sicherem, stolzem und beanspruchendem Gang auf sie zukam, doch sie blieb ruhig stehen. Die Gestalt zögerte kurz und atmete hörbar röchelnd ein. Dann ging sie schnurstracks weiter und trat in den vom immer noch andauernden Gewitter spärlich erhellten Bereich. Er war jetzt soweit in den erhellten Bereich eingetreten, dass sie den Teil seines Gesichtes sehen konnte, der nicht von der Kapuze verdeckt worden war. Als sie Lunas Blick bemerkte, grinste sie verstohlen und setzte damit zwei lange, spitze Eckzähne frei.

Ein Dämon. Luna sah etwas überrascht aus.

„Na, begrüßt man den so einen guten Freund?"

Luna streckte eine Hand aus und schnipste mit den Fingern. Das Fenster, vor dem sie stand, zersprang in tausende von kleinen Scherben, die für einen Moment bewegungslos in der Luft verharrten. Über ihren Kopf hinweg bewegten sich die Splitter auf den Dämon zu und fingen an, sich um diesen zu drehen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Auf einmal hörte das Summen auf und die Splitter blieben in der Luft hängen. Alles war ganz ruhig, Luna hörte nur noch ihren Herzschlag, ruhig und regelmäßig pumpte ihr Herz warmes Blut durch ihren Körper, doch er blieb kalt und gefühllos. Langsam verschwamm die Gestalt vor ihren Augen, bis sie ganz in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Die Wände und das Bett entfernten sich immer weiter, bis sie ganz allein in einer bodenlosen Tiefe stand. Nur sie und die Splitter, die in einiger Entfernung vor ihr schwebten. Das alles kam ihr so vertraut vor. Sie hatte keine Angst. Die fast friedliche Stille umgab sie, und sie beobachtete die Splitter, welche auf sonderbare Weise glänzten. Nach einer Weile bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu und verschmolzen miteinander. Sie formten eine silberne Schlange mit Flügeln. Die Schlange glitt auf Luna zu. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Das Reptil schlängelte sich an ihrem Arm weiter. Luna empfand die Berührung als angenehm, was sie aber nicht überraschte. Trotz des metallenen Aussehens war die Schlange äußerst beweglich und warm. Sie kam Luna so vertraut vor, als kenne sie sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lag, und weit darüber hinaus…

Sie lächelte und öffnete sie Augen. Ein Traum, ein Wunsch, nichts weiter. In dem Fenster sah sie ihr Gesicht. Die langen, roten Haare, die grünen Augen, ihre große, runde Brille und die Narbe an ihrer linken Wange…

Doch beachtete ihr Spiegelbild nicht, sie sah weiter, aus dem Turm, in die endlose Weite des verlorenen Waldes, an den sie für immer gefesselt werden sollte.

**Kapitel-1**

Ihm war komisch zu mute. Er gestand es sich nicht ein, aber er vermutete, es war Angst.

Draco stand am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und überlegte fieberhaft, wieso er hier war. Er wollte seine Sinne schärfen und sich in schwarzer Magie üben. Ach ja, und sich beweisen, das er sich traute alleine da rein zu gehen, soweit war er schon mal. Alles schön und gut, dachte Draco, also warum bin ich dann noch nicht mitten im Wald? Er merkte, dass seine Knie zitterten und kam sich plötzlich reichlich dämlich vor. So ein Blödsinn, jetzt lügte er sich schon selber an! Aber er wollte sich immer noch nicht eingestehen, dass er diesen dummen Patronus nicht hinbekommen hatte. Das war nämlich gerade das Thema des Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterrichts. Sein Zauberstab hatte zwar wie verrückt Funken gesprüht aber mehr auch nicht. Natürlich hatte er die Situation gemeistert („Tja, ich bin wahrscheinlich für weiße Magie einfach zu böse…"), aber er hasste es zu versagen. Wenigstens war Freitag und er hatte genug Zeit zum Üben, denn noch- mal wollte er sich wirklich nicht mit einem Silvester-Änlichem-Zauber vor die Klasse stellen.

Draco konnte sich nur zu gut an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen war, und um ehrlich zu sein, er war nicht erpicht darauf, es wieder zu tun. Aber er war hier hin geschlichen und er würde da jetzt auch rein gehen. Also machte Draco sich auf den Weg. Er war vorher am Waldrand entlanggegangen und hatte nach einer Art Pfad oder ähnlichem gesucht und gefunden, und eben diesem folgte er jetzt. Draco versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu gehen und alles um ihn herum wahrzunehmen. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es sich wahrscheinlich als günstiger erweisen würde, wenn er nicht Lumos benutzte. Es dauerte zwar eine Zeit lang, aber bald hatten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und an die Umgebung gewöhnt. Er suchte nach einem Ort, wo er ungestört üben konnte…

Draco hörte ein Geräusch, nicht weit entfernt von ihm. Rückartig blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Rechts von ihm bemerkte Draco eine Gestalt, die sich geräuschvoll ihren Weg durch den Wald planierte. Jetzt hatte er eine Gelegenheit zu üben. So unauffällig wie möglich verließ er den Pfad und bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Gestrüpp. Schon nach einiger Zeit hatte er völlig die Orientierung verloren, da er nicht mal den Himmel sehen konnte. Nicht das ihm die Sterne eine Hilfe gewesen wären, er hatte Astronomie nie für wichtig gehalten. Aber er war der Meinung, dass es ein Sternenbild geben sollte, das nach ihm benannt würde.

Während er durch den Wald ging, der Geräuschkulisse der Gestalt folgend, überlegte Draco wer (außer ihm) so spät noch etwas ihm Wald zu suchen hatte. Für Schüler war er verboten, die Lehrer mieden ihn, die Leute aus Hogsmeade erzählten sich Gruselgeschichten und Hagrid würde, trotz seiner beachtlichen Größe, nicht so durch den Wald trampeln.

Plötzlich wurde es still um ihn herum und er verharrte einen Moment lang. Draco überlegte aber nicht großartig, sondern ging schließlich in derselben Richtung weiter. Seine Umgebung veränderte sich; die Bäume standen weiter auseinander und es wurde heller unter den Baumkronen. Ab und zu warf der Mond seine Strahlen durch das Geäst. Irgendwie hat dieser Wald etwas Magisches, ging es Draco durch den Kopf. Dann konnte er kaum 15 Meter vor sich eine Lichtung erkennen. Draco ging langsam weiter und versteckte sich am Rand der Lichtung zwischen zwei Dornenbüschen. Von dort aus hatte er einen guten Blick über die Lichtung, in deren Mitte die Gestalt stand. Er sah genauer sich die in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt genauer an, während diese mithilfe einer Art Staub etwas auf den Boden zeichnete. Der Statur und dem Gang nach war es eindeutig ein Mann. Irgendwie kam er Draco bekannt vor. Die genau platzierten Handbewegungen, die Art wie er seine Kapuze zurückschlug, das hellblonde lange Haar,… Hellblondes langes Haar??? Es ist Dad!

„Oh, bin ich froh dass die Woche vorbei ist! Wenn ich mir noch einen dämlichen Spruch von Snape gefallen lassen muss, flippe ich aus!" Ron trat vor das Bild der fetten Dame, grummelte: „Phönixfeder", stieg durch das Loch, das sich bildete, als die Dame mitsamt Bild zur Seite schwang, und ließ sich ziemlich unelegant in einen der großen roten Sessel im leeren Gemeinschaffsraum der Griffindors plumpsen. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, stöhnte theaterisch und hob seine Füße auf den großen Eichenholztisch. Hermione, die nach ihm durch das Loch gestiegen war, wollte etwas sagen, verkniff sich aber ihre Bemerkung, als sie sah, wie Harry, der ihr gefolgt war, sich hinter Ron schlich, sie verschwörerisch angrinste und den Finger auf die Lippen legte. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und murmelte etwas. Als er mit dem Stab Ron´s Haare berührte, färbten sie sich nach und nach grün. Hermione legte eine Hand auf den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen, und setzte sich Ron gegenüber auf einen Sessel. Harry hatte ihr zwar erzählt dass er sich für den Abführmittelschokofrosch von Ron rächen würde (eine Story mit einem nicht gerade appetitlichem Ende), doch wenn man bedenkt, dass Harry eigentlich jegliche Art von Streichen verabscheut, übertraf er sich nun gerade zu in seiner Grausamkeit. Als Harry wieder den Stab hoch hob, etwas murmelte und nun mit vielen übertriebenen Gesten lila Punkte auf die grünen Haare platzierte, während Ron immer noch theaterisch stöhnte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten und prustete los. Hermione lachte so plötzlich, das Ron erschrocken hochfuhr und sie total entrüstet ansah. Als er auch hinter sich Lachen hörte, drehte er sich um und sah Harry, der grölend über den Fußboden rollte. Langsam dämmerte es ihm, dass sie über ihn lachten, und irgendwie gefiel ihm das so gar nicht. Sein Gesicht lief rot an und bildete damit den noch fehlenden Kontrast zu seinem lila gesprenkelten, grünen Haar. Ron verschränkte die Arme und setzte sich zurück in den Sessel. Hermione hatte sich etwas beruhigt und wischte sich mit einem Ärmel die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie setzte auf die Lehne seines Sessels und legte versöhnlich die Arme um seinen Hals. „Ron, stell dich nicht so an, wir lachen nicht über dich, wir lachen mit dir! Hier, schau mal!" Sie zog einen kleinen Spiegel aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs und hielt ihn Ron vors Gesicht. Auch Harry hatte sich jetzt etwas beruhigt und stand nun hinterm Sessel, eine Hand auf Hermiones Schulter gelegt. Ron sah sein Siegelbild neugierig an. Erst erschrak er, dann musste er grinsen und versuchte gleichzeitig, seine beleidigte Visage zu behalten. Das sah so affig aus, dass alle gleichzeitig losprusteten, und es dauerte lange, bis sie sich alle beruhigt hatten und erschöpft auf den Sesseln einnickten.

Draco hätte fast laut aufgeschrieen. Er hatte seinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem er verhaftet wurde. Was machte er hier? Erstmal war er immer noch dabei, etwas auf den Boden zu zeichnen. Inzwischen konnte Draco einen Kreis mit 5 Meter Radius erkennen. In der Mitte des Kreises war ein Pentagramm. Um dieses waren aber Zeichen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Was wollte sein Vater hier? Draco konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, das man ihn freigelassen hatte nach der Story während des Trimagischen Turniers. Anscheinend war Lucius Molfoy jetzt fertig, denn er stellte sich in die Mitte des Kreises und begann zu singen. Es war mehr eine Art Singsang, schnell gesprochene Worte in einer Melodie. Draco hatte die Sprache schon öfter gehört. Sein Vater beschäftigte sich nur mit so was. Als er sie das letzte Mal behört hatte, war sein Vater dabei, einen Drachen zu beschwören, der ihr Haus (Molfoy Mansion glich mehr einer Kriegsfestung als einem gemütlichen Zuhause) bewachen sollte. Der Drache wollte allerdings nicht und sein Vater wäre fast an den magischen Verbrennungen gestorben. Aber dieses Lied war anders. Lucius beschwor keinen Drachen, soviel war schon mal sicher. Aber was zum Teufel machte er dann hier?

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Vater anfing grün zu leuchten. Lucius wandte ihm den Rücken zu und so konnte er es wagen, sich langsam aus dem Gebüsch zu beugen, um besser sehen zu können. Es war ein faszinierender Anblick, als Lucius in die Luft gehoben wurde. Sein Haar wirbelte silbrig glänzend um seinen Körper. Für seine stolzen 57 Jahre ist mein Vater noch gut in Schuss, überlegte Draco und wusste jetzt auch, von wem er seinen überwältigenden Charme und sein strahlendes Aussehen hatte.

Als er seinen Vater genauer betrachtete, sah Draco, dass er sich auflöste und immer durchsichtiger wurde. Auch eine schöne Vorstellung: Dad verwandelt sich in grünen Nebel! Er hoffte nur, das sein Vater ihn, wie schon so viele Male angedroht, nicht doch noch enterbt hatte, was nicht gerade in seinen Kariereplan passte. Wie unter Zwang stand er auf und trat raschelnd aus dem Gebüsch. Aber anscheinend konnte Lucius ihn nicht hören. Vorsichtig ging er weiter, bis er am Rand des Kreises stand. Einen Moment zögerte Draco, doch seine Neugierde siegte und er trat in den Kreis, eben in dem Moment, in den sich Lucius komplett auflöste.

Draco wurde hochgehoben und seine Umgebung verschwamm. Ihm wurde schlecht und er wollte schreien, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus. Draco fing an, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen, um den unaufhörlichen Strom von Bildern zu entrinnen, die an ihm vorbei zogen, bis er ohnmächtig wurde…

Draco schlug die Augen auf. Es dauerte eine Zeit lang, bis er sich daran erinnern konnte, was passiert war. Um ihn herum war es taghell. Er lag auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald. Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, sackte aber sofort wieder zusammen. Sein rechter Arm tat höllisch weh. Er war nicht gebrochen, denn er konnte ihn noch bewegen, aber er hatte einige Prellungen, als wäre er bei einem heftigen Sturz auf ihm gelandet. Mit der linken Hand seinen Arm haltend, rutschte er rückwärts, bis er sich gegen einen Baum lehnen konnte. Draco überlegte angestrengt, was er jetzt tun konnte. Er wusste nicht, wo er war oder wohin er gehen sollte. Wie weit er wohl vom Schloss entfernt war, wollte er erst gar nicht wissen. Dann überlegte er weiter. Wieso sollte er nicht einfach drauflos gehen, als eine Art Überlebenstraining? Das war die Chance, die er haben wollte: Verletzt, allein, orientierungslos im Verbotenem Wald, der voll ist mit magischen, bösartigen, riesigen Bestien…

Seine Stirn wies eindeutig Zweifel-Falten auf, man könnte sogar meinen, es wären solche der Sorte Verzweiflungs-Falten dabei, aber das ist Ansichtssache. Er ließ seinen tauben Arm los um, holte mit der linken Hand seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs. Er zeigte damit auf seinen Umhang und flüsterte: „Deffindo." Ein langer Stofffetzen trennte sich vom Rest des Umhangs. Draco steckte den Stab wieder weg und knotete sich ein Dreieckstuch für seinen Arm daraus. Nachdem dieser nun gestützt war, stand er auf und überlegte fieberhaft, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Dann kam ihm eine Idee: Er nahm abermals seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn locker in der ausgestreckten Hand. „Weise mir den Weg zu deinem Bruder", flüsterte Draco mit fester Stimme, dann zog er die Hand weg. Der Zauberstab schwebte für einen Moment in der Luft, dann drehte er sich etwas nach rechts und flog in Richtung Wald. Draco folgte ihm sicheren Schrittes. Ihre Stäbe hatten die Fasern desselben Drachenherzes. So konnte er vielleicht seinen Vater finden.

Als er auf eine Lichtung trat, wurde Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hatte sich gerade zurechtgelegt, was er seinen Vater sagen würde, als er sich vor einem Turm wieder fand. Er war nicht sehr groß, aber seine Wände schienen so abweisend kalt wie sein Vater. Bei dem Vergleich musste er verstohlen grinsen. Er ging so nah an den Turm, dass er ihn mit der Hand berühren konnte. Er war wirklich so kalt, wie er aussah. Draco ging langsam um ihn herum, die linke Hand an der Mauer endlang führend. Seine Finger fuhren über feine Rillen. Er sah genauer hin und entdeckte einen Schriftzug, der zur Hälfte mit Moos überwachsen war. Draco nahm seinen Stab, der immer noch vor ihm in der Luft geschwebt war, in die Hand und hielt ihn auf die eingravierte Schrift. „Incendio" Das Moos verbrannte augenblicklich. Aber nicht nur das; Die Schrift fing an zu leuchten. Irgendwie schien sie auf Zauberei zu reagieren. Draco steckte den Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel und beugte sich vor, um die verschnörkelten Buchstaben entziffern zu können. „Niganimus, der Schüssel zum…"

Weiter kam er nicht: Jemand packte ihn an der Schulter, drehte ihn um und presste ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und zusammen gekniffenen Augen spürte er, wie jemand ihm an die Kehle packte. „Du…"

Hermione gähnte und sah sich um. Sie war wohl im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem der Sessel eingeschlafen. Hermione streckte sich ausgiebig und versuchte heraus zu finden, wo Harry und Ron waren. Aber sie konnte nur Harry sehen, der in einem Sessel saß, der dem Feuer zugewandt war. „Du bist wach, hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte Harry, als sie aufstand und zu ihm hinüberging. „Nein, schon gut, wo ist Ron?", wollte sie wissen und setzte sich gleichzeitig auf die Lehne von Harrys Sessel. „Ich hab ihn in den Schlafsaal gebracht, nachdem er wieder rote Haare von mir verpasst bekommen hatte." Er sah zu Hermione hoch und grinste. Plötzlich nahm er ihre Schultern, und zog sie runter, so dass sie quer über ihm und den Sessel lag. Hermione lächelte: „Und was hast du nun vor?" Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelte ihr mit der anderen über die Wage.

„Ich? Ich hab doch nichts vor, wie kommst du bloß darauf?" Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen sie so, er sie streichend, sie ihn anlächelnd, neben-, na ja, mehr übereinander. Hermione schloss die Augen. So musste es im Himmel sein. Seit das 5.Schuljahr begonnen hatte, waren Harry und sie sich immer näher gekommen. Aber nur wenn sie alleine waren, sehr weit waren sie auch noch nicht. Und darüber geredet hatten sie auch nicht. Aber sie genoss diese Augenblicke.

Doch plötzlich ließ Harry seine Hand sinken. Hermione sah ihn überrascht an. „Was ist?" Er sah traurig zur Seite, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Es ist nichts, schon gut, mir ist nur gerade was eingefallen." Sie sah ins Feuer. „Voldemord?" Harry antwortete hastig, woran Hermione erkannte, dass sie richtig lag, was sie eigentlich immer tat. „Ich meine, machst du dir keine Sorgen? Er ist schließlich wieder da, und ich mache nichts anderes als Ron die Haare zu färben! Er könnte schon morgen hier vor der Tür stehen und Hallo sagen und ich könnte… ich könnte nicht mal…" Verzweifelt lehnte er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne des Sessels und schloss die Augen. „Schhhh. Beruhig dich." Sie legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen und nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände. Manchmal benahm er sich wie ein kleines Kind, das alles immer auf einmal haben wollte, und bei dem Gedanken musste sie lächeln. „Ich glaube, du weißt die Antwort schon, oder?" Harry lächelte zurück. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden, aber wenn ich dich so sehe, weiß ich nicht, ob ich das wirklich kann." Als Antwort zog sie ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn. Er nahm sie ihn seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Es war keine zärtliche Umarmung, sondern eine Umarmung von jemandem, der verzweifelt Halt suchte. Das fiel Hermione immer öfter auf, und langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, das Harry gar nicht dasselbe fühlte wie sie. Manchmal hörte er mitten beim Küssen abrupt auf und drehte sich weg. Dann war er nicht mehr ansprechbar und setzte sich irgendwo alleine in eine Ecke. Hermione wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wünschte sich seit Jahren mit Harry zusammen zu seinen, aber sie wollte auch nicht wie ein Trostpflaster behandelt werden. Aber wenn sie ihn jetzt zurück weisen würde, könnte sie nicht nur ihre Chance verlieren, je von ihm geliebt zu werden, sondern auch einen der besten Freunde, den sie je hatte. Aber das war es, was Hermione nicht wollte…

Als die ersten Jungen und Mädchen aus den Schlafsälen kamen, saßen die beiden gegenüber und übten Formeln für Verwandlung. Sie packten die Sachen aber schnell weg, als ein Junge aus dem zweiten Schuljahr den Raum durch das Porträt betrat und laut rufend alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. „Hört mal alle her", sagte er keuchend, als wäre er hätte er gerade bei den Olympischen Spielen mitgemacht, „Ich war gerade in der Küche. Ich hab mitgekriegt, das Dumbledore heute eine Rede hält, und das es zu einem ganz besonderem Anlass sein muss, weil es ein riesiges Festmahl gibt!" Die Menge von Schülern, die sich in einem Halbkreis um den Jungen gesammelt hatte, tuschelte aufgeregt und wollte wissen, was das für ein Anlass sei, worüber die Rede ist und Ähnliches, aber mehr wusste der Junge auch nicht. Also schlenderte sie in Grüppchen durch die Gänge, entweder zufällig in Richtung Küche oder auch schon in die große Halle, um dort die ersten zu sein. Während der Gemeinschaftsraum sich leerte, kam auch Ron die Treppe runter, der wohl durch den Trubel geweckt worden war. Immer noch sehr verschlafen setzte er sich zu seinen Freunden, die ihm aufgeregt erklärten, was sie eben erfahren hatten. Doch während er zuhörte, wurde sein Gesicht immer neugieriger, und er schlug vor, auch schon zur großen Halle zu gehen.

Als der Druck an seinem Hals sich verringerte, öffnete Draco die Augen. Seine Körperhaltung entspannte sich und er rieb sich seinen Hals mit der rechten Hand. Rechte Hand? Erstaunt sah er seinen Arm an. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden und er konnte ihn wieder vollständig bewegen. Er sah sich um und bemerkte eine Gestalt, die, ihm den Rücken zuwendend, kaum fünf Meter vor ihm auf der Lichtung stand. Draco riss sich das Dreieckstuch vom Hals und trat zwei Schritte vom Turm weg. Er stellte sich in seiner Gewohnten einnehmenden Art auf und betrachtete die Gestalt. Anscheinend war es ein Mädchen mit langem roten Haar, das ihr fast bis zu den Kniekehlen reichte. Gehüllt war sie in einen langen, schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze, der an der Hüfte durch eine silberne Kette gehalten wurde und ihr bis zu den Knöcheln ging. Draco hatte von seinem Vater beigebracht bekommen, die Haltung von Gesprächspartner zu beobachten und zu deuten, so was kann für einen möglichen Kampf sehr wichtig sein. Das Mädchen hatte die Arme verschränkt und stand mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden. Sie wirkte sehr selbstbewusst und wartete anscheinend auf ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. „So, nachdem du mir das Rückrad gebrochen und mich fast erwürgt hast, könntest du mir verraten, wer du bist und was das soll?" Das Mädchen drehte sich um. Sie war etwa ein Kopf kleiner als Draco. Auf ihrer rechten Wange war eine Narbe. Außerdem fiel Draco noch die große, randlose Brille auf, die sie trug, und die sich dahinter befindenden, dunkelgrünen Augen. „Ach ja? Dafür das du so pingelig bist, hast du das winzige Detail vergessen, dass ich deinen Arm geheilt habe, wie konnte dir das bloß entfallen?" Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und gelassen und sie lächelte sogar freundlich beim Sprechen. Dass machte Draco wütend: „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, mit wem du redest? Bist du dir im Klaren darüber, das ich dich mit einer Handbewegung töten könnte? Wen glaubst du, hast du vor dir?" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und trat einen Schritt vor. Seine Augen funkelten angriffslustig. „Soweit ich weiß, bist du der Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, wohnst in Malfoy Mansion, gehst auf die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und deine Lieblingsfarbe ist…", sie sah ihm forschend an, und Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, was er sich aber nicht anmerken ließ, „… grün. Um es klar auszudrücken, ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, mit wem ich es zu tun habe." Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und ließ die Arme locker hängen. Draco wich nicht zurück, sondern hielt sich bereit, sofort zuzuschlagen, seinen Zauberstab erhoben. Sie blieb eine Armlänge vor ihm stehen und streckte ihre rechte Hand aus. Draco hielt ihr den Stab entgegen und lachte spöttisch auf. „Anscheinend bist du nicht nur frech und unverschämt, sondern auch noch verrückt, hast du noch nie was von Duellieren gehört? An deiner Stelle würde ich schleunigst das Weite suchen, wenn du nämlich noch einen Schritt näher kommst, siehst du, wenn du deine Augen wieder öffnest, deinen Sarg von Innen, falls du die Augen je wieder aufmachst…" Ihre Hand schnellte vor. Darauf hatte Draco gewartet, er öffnete den Mund, doch dann stockte er irritiert. Das Mädchen hatte nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Langsam zog sie ihn zu sich heran, bis er genau über ihrem Herzen war. Dann sah sie zu Draco auf und sagte herausfordernd: „Wenn du mich töten willst, dann tu es hier und jetzt, das ist deine einzige Gelegenheit." Draco brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er seine Fassung wieder hatte. Dann hatte er zu seiner höhnisch-herablassenden Art wieder gefunden. „Ich bin Gentleman genug, um keine Mädchen zu quälen, aber wenn du es drauf anlegst, werde ich gnadenlos sein." Sie ließ den Stab los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah ihn traurig an. „Selbst wenn du wolltest, du könntest mich nicht töten. Aber ich habe dir die Chance dazu gelassen und du hast sie nicht genutzt. Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast, Draco." Er überhörte das, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Schön, da das jetzt geklärt ist, könntest du mir freundlicher Weise sagen, wo ich hier bin und wer du bist und was dieses Ding", er deutete auf den Turm, „hier zu suchen hat?" „Gut, wie du willst. Du bist hier im Verbotenen Wald, der Turm steht hier schon seit 232 Jahren und ich bin Luna Malfoy." „Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört: Ich habe mir wirklich eingebildet, du sagtest gerade Malfoy´? Da muss dir ein Fehler unterlaufen sein, DU bist ganz bestimmt keine Malfoy!"

„Ach ja? Wie gut kennst du dich mit der Familiengeschichte aus?" „Ich würde sagen, das ich sie bis zur Gründung der Schule und weit darüber hinaus zurückverfolgen kann, fließend." „Sagt dir der Name Necro Molfoy etwas?" Draco wusste, wer das war, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, wie diese Luna mit ihm ihre Herkunft beweisen wollte. „Necro Molfoy. Geboren am 25.Febuar 1578, Schüler von Hogwarts, einer der besten Treiber die das Haus Slytherin je gesehen hat, im Alter von 15 Jahren von der Familie Malfoy verstoßen, weil er sich in eine Weasley verknallt hatte, wurde von der Schule geschmissen, wegen Gebrauchs schwarzer Magie und verschwand im Alter von 19 spurlos, nachdem er eine Elfe entführt hatte. Ja, der Name sagt mir einiges, wieso?" „Jaja, diese Schwäche für Rothaarige ist ihn am Ende dann zum Verhängnis geworden. Aber nicht nur ihm." Luna blickte verträumt an Draco vorbei zu einem Punkt, den nur sie sehen konnte. Draco verstand nun gar nichts mehr, aber er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er weiter auf das Thema einging, würde ihn das nur noch mehr verwirren. Also beschloss er, das Thema zu wechseln. „Was hat es mit diesem Turm auf sich? Erzähl mir bloß nicht wieder, er stände schon seit Jahrhunderten da, er ist so hoch, das man ihn problemlos von der Schule aus sehen könnte. Wenn er schon länger hier stände, hätte ich ihn bemerkt." Luna kam langsam in die Realität zurück und sah ihn an, dann lächelte sie. Draco wurde wütend: „Was gibst dann da zu grinsen?", blaffte er sie an. „Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen? Du bist nicht in deiner Zeit, wir schreiben hier das Jahr 1824!" „WIE BITTE? Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Es wäre besser für dich, jetzt mit ja zu antworten!" Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung stand er plötzlich vor Luna, packte sie am Kragen und zog sie hoch, bis sie ihm genau in die Augen sehen musste. „Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein abgekartetes Spiel ist, was du spielst, aber deine Art macht mich krank, und ich habe so das Gefühl, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass ich in der Vergangenheit bin. Und mein Instinkt hat sich noch nie getäuscht, damit du das weißt…", flüsterte er vor Zorn bebend. Luna sah ihn an und lächelte, was Draco irritierte und er lockerte seinen Griff. Sie hob die Hände und umfasse seine Handgelenke ruhig, aber bestimmt. Draco regte sich etwas ab. Er ließ ihren Kragen los und es störte ihn nicht, dass sie ihn trotzdem noch festhielt. Sie umgab so etwas friedliches, beruhigendes, wie eine Aura. Er schloss die Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen. Seine Miene hellte sich auf; er ließ in diesem Moment alle Alltagsmasken fallen und war er selbst.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dich in deine Zeit zurückbringen. Willst du das?" Draco hörte ihre Stimme, als ständen sie weit auseinander. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sie an: Ohne Hohn, nicht geringschätzig, nicht abwiegend. Er sah sie nicht als möglichen Feind, wie er es bei dem Großteil seiner Mitmenschen tat. Er sah sie einfach an und betrachtete sie eingehend.

Dann nickte er.

Als Draco wieder sein Bewusstsein erlangte, stand er immer noch. Er war so überrascht, dass er taumelte. Nachdem er mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden stand, sah er sich um. Er war auf einer Lichtung, die ihm ungeheuer bekannt vorkam. Aber er entdeckte weder einen Turm noch die Sonne, denn um ihn herum vor es fast stockfinster. Hier hatte er seinen Vater beobachtet. Ihm fiel alles wieder ein, und er suchte mit seinen Blicken Luna, um sich bei ihr zu bedanken. Draco wurde komisch bei dem Gedanken. Er bedankte sich nicht oft bei Leuten. Das Gefühl war nicht unangenehm, nur ungewohnt. Dann hatte er Luna gefunden; sie stand in der Nähe des Waldrandes und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Irgendetwas an ihr beunruhigte ihn. Draco ging zu ihr und stellte sich neben ihr auf. Erst kam keine Reaktion, und er wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber dann wandte Luna ihm den Kopf zu. Ihr Gesicht wirkte müde und ihre Augen waren leer. „So wie es aussieht, wirst du mich von jetzt an häufiger sehen, also gewöhn dich an meinen Anblick."

Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging Richtung Wald. Draco brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er das gerade Gehörte verarbeitet hatte, dann fielen ihm tausende von Fragen ein, und wie es seine Art war, würde er auch die Antworten kriegen, dachte er. Er setzte ihr nach und packte sie an der Schulter. „Pass mal auf, junges Fräulein, ich hab da noch ein paar Fragen, und ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, bevor ich nicht die Antworten habe." Luna sah ihn wieder mit ihren leeren Augen an und sagte mit tonloser Stimme: „Und die wären?"

„Wie bin ich in die Vergangenheit gekommen?"

„Dein Vater hat ein Ritual durchgeführt. Da er dich nicht wieder mitgenommen hat, bist du wahrscheinlich versehendlich in den Kreis getreten."

„Warum ist mein Vater in die Vergangenheit gereist?"

„Er hat das schwarze Buch Niganimus geholt."

„Wo wurde dieses Buch aufgehoben?"

„In dem Turm Deatherlas."

„Wer hat dieses Buch geschrieben?"

„Necro Malfoy."

„Aber wenn ein Malfoy dieses Buch geschrieben hat, musste es sehr mächtig sein. Von wem wurde es bewacht?"

Sein Gesichtsaudruck änderte sich und er wurde noch blasser, was bei seiner sowieso weißen Haut fast unmöglich war.

„Du… du solltest das Buch bewachen, hab ich recht?" Luna nickte. „Aber wenn dir diese Aufgabe übergeben wurde, dann musst du sehr mächtig und vor allen ziemlich alt sein… Wie alt warst du, als du die Aufgabe übernommen hast?" „Dreizehn." Draco ließ ihre Schultern los und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Und.. und jetzt?" „Zweihundertundsiebzehn." Draco wich noch weiter zurück und spürte an seinem Rücken den Stamm eines Baumes. Das hatte etwas Beruhigendes und er lehnte sich dagegen. Sein Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Normalerweise wurden Bücher der schwarzen Magie von unendlichen todbringenden Flüchen und Monstern bewacht. Nur selten kam es vor, dass diese Aufgabe auch Zauberern übergeben wurde. Aber das waren dann Männer von stattlicher Größe mit enormer Kraft und schon im hohen Alter, und nicht ein kleines Mädchen, das zwar für dreizehn schon recht groß, aber noch sehr unerfahren sein musste. Wenn ihre Geschichte stimmte, musste sie unvorstellbare magische Kräfte haben, und das machte Draco Angst. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ Luna nicht aus den Augen, während sie sich ihm näherte. Ihre Auge waren zwar immer noch leer, aber sie sah nicht mehr müde aus, sondern unbeugsam. Aber ihre Stimme war immer noch seltsam ruhig, als sie sprach, wenn auch bestimmt. „Du hast Angst vor mir, oder? Ich kann es dir ansehen, auch wenn du keinen Grund hast, dich zu fürchten. Ich kann Menschen mit meinem Blut nichts anhaben. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe." Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wobei soll ich dir helfen? Das Buch zurück zu bekommen? Du hast es nicht beschützen können, wie willst du es denn dann bitte zurückbekommen? Mein Vater wird es dir nicht freiwillig geben, dass kann ich dir in seinem Namen schriftlich geben." „Du hast es erraten." Draco war so überrascht, dass er vergaß, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, so dass Luna sich ihm bis auf einen halben Meter nähern konnte. Draco sah, wie sie die Hand ausstreckte und sie auf seinen Brustkorb legte. Da war wieder diese beruhigende Aura, und dieses Mal versuchte er sich ihr zu entziehen. Aber es schien, je stärker sein Widerstand war, desto verlockender war die Vorstellung, sich ihr hinzugeben. Schließlich gab er auf. Bevor er die Augen abermals schloss, sah er, dass Luna zufrieden lächelte und sich ihm noch ein Stückchen näherte. Als er plötzlich einen Druck auf seinem Brustkorb spürte, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste, verschwand die Aura auf einmal. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte er verzweifelt Luft zu hohlen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht mal seine Augen öffnen. Er spürte Lunas Atem an seinem Hals und hörte von weit entfernt ihre Worte. „Ich werde es dir erklären, alles zur richtigen Zeit und am richtigen Ort, aber bis dahin muss ich auf Nummer sicher gehen." Sie beugte sich noch ein Stück vor, bis ihr Mund ganz nach an seinem Ohr war. Dann flüstert Luna nur ein Wort: „Fidelius."

Sofort verschwand der Schmerz und Draco atmete auf. Als er seine Augen öffnete, war Luna weg. Er war alleine auf der Lichtung. Er stand noch einige Minuten da, bis er „Accio Besen" flüsterte und kurz darauf über die Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes hinweg flog, der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei entgegen.

Nachdem der letzte Schüler hereingekommen war (es war natürlich Draco Molfoy, der die Aufmerksamkeit der gesammelten Schüler genoss, einen gehässigen Blick zum Gryffindortisch in Harrys Richtung warf und dann majestätisch zu seinen Platz schritt), schlossen sich die Türen der Halle und Dumbeldore erhob sich. Sofort hörten alle Gespräche auf und der Schulleiter sah sich um.

Durch die verzauberte Decke sah man den schwarzen Nachthimmel und einen Mond, so rund wie die Sonne. Vollmond, dachte Harry plötzlich, wir haben Vollmond. Dabei fiel ihm Lupin ein, und er beschloss nachher, wenn alle schliefen, mit Sirius zu sprechen. Dann fing Dumbeldore an zu sprechen und Harry vergaß alles andere. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch die zweite Woche in Hogwarts gut überstanden. Wie ihr vielleicht schon mitgekriegt habt, ist heute ein besonderer Tag. Dieses Wochenende wird Hogsmeade 500 Jahre alt. Es wird dort eine Art Jahrmarkt geben, der für eine Woche geöffnet ist. Zu diesem Anlass habe ich beschlossen, dass ihr für diese ganze Woche vom Unterricht befreit werdet." Tosender Beifall trat ein, und Dumbeldore musste einige Zeit warten, bis er weiter sprechen konnte. Aber er sah sich nur gutmütig um. „Mir ist darüber hinaus klar, dass wahrscheinlich alle Schüler sämtlichen Alters dorthin wollen. Die Lehrer sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir von unserer üblichen Regel absehen werden, so dass alle dort hingehen können. Aber, und das ist, wie ihr verstehen werdet, wichtig und nötig, auch eure Lehrer werden anwesend sein, also benehmt auch. Wer negativ auffällt, weil er es für nötig hält, Aufsehen zu erregen (diverse Leute an Slytherintisch wurden angeschielt), wird damit rechnen müssen, dass seinem Haus Punkte abgezogen werden. Das ist allerdings noch nicht alles; es werden Wettkämpfe stattfinden, bei denen man auch Punkte gewinnen kann. Bei diesen Wettkämpfen geht es nicht um Stärke, sondern um Geschick und Teamgeist. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euren Spaß. Und nun, Guten Appetit!" Das Abendessen erschien auf dem Tisch und alle hatten die Hände voll zu tun, mit essen, trinken, oder mit planen. Alles im allem dauerte es etwa zwei Stunden, bis sich die große Halle geleert hatte.

Es war schon etwa halb zwölf, als alle Jungen in Harrys Schlafsaal leise waren. Er wartete noch einen Moment, überlegte, ob er Ron wecken sollte, ließ es aber dann. Langsam stand er auf und schlich sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort hockte er sich vor das Feuer und nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. Er hielt ihn fast in die Flammen und flüsterte „Sirius". Das Feuer färbte sich grün und Sirius Kopf bildete sich darin ab. „Hey Harry, lange nichts mehr von dir gehört! Wie geht's dir so, was macht die Schule?" Harry starrte in das Gesicht seines Paten. Er sah froh aus, ihn zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig müde. Tiefe Sorgenfalten zogen sich durch sein sonst so fröhliches Gesicht und an seiner Schläfe war eine lange Wunde. „Sirius, was hast du gemacht?" Harry deutete auf seine Schläfe. „Ach das,…", sagte er und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „das ist nichts ernstes, nur ein Kratzer." Harry wirkte wütend, aber nur, weil er sich Sorgen um Sirius machte. „Du weist ganz genau, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin, ich bin immerhin fünfzehn Jahre alt, also versuch nicht mir irgendwelche Märchen zu erzählen, ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist!" Er holte tief Luft und sagte: „Ist was mit Lupin?" Er wusste nicht, wieso er das sagte, es war nur mehr so ein Gefühl, aber an Sirius Gesicht konnte er sehen, das er richtig lag. „Sirius, was ist mit ihm, ich will das jetzt wissen!" Sirius seufzte, aber dann wusste er, dass Harry Recht hatte und fing an zu erzählen. „Du musst wissen, dass Lupin während seiner Verwandlung immer aggressiver wird. Er ist kam zu beruhigen und nicht mal Snapes Schlaftrunk hilft wirklich."

„Aber wieso? Ich meine, früher ist er doch gut damit klar geworden, oder?" Harry wollte Lupin und vor allem Sirius unbedingt helfen, wusste aber nicht wie. Nachdem er einige Zeit lang betreten zu Boden gesehen hatte, fragte er etwas zermürbt: „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Sirius lächelte ihn gequält an. „Was wohl? Ich werde Snape um eine stärkeres Elixier bitten." Harry musste grinsen. Sirius und Snape hassten sich. Nicht hassen im Sinne von nicht mögen, sondern so, dass sie schon in frühster Kindheit aufeinander losgegangen sind, wenn die Lehrer nicht hingesehen hatten. „Dann solltest du auf dich aufpassen."

Sirius grinste nun zurück. „Dich amüsiert das unheimlich, oder?", fragte er seinen Neffen mit einem vorwufsvoll-forschenden Blick. „Und wie!" Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas, sondern betrachtete nur seinen Gegenüber. Doch dann schien Sirius etwas gehört zu haben und drehte hastig den Kopf. Auf einmal war er sehr unruhig.

„Gut, ich denke, du solltest jetzt schlafen, wir werden uns bestimmt bald sehen, mach's gut!" Damit verschwand sein Kopf in den Flammen und Harry war wieder allein. Langsam stieg er auf und ging hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und sah grinsend auf den leblosen Körper, der an der Wand lehnte, herunter. Ravenclaw würde morgen eine hübsche Summe an Hauspunkten verlieren, wenn jemand einen ihrer Vertrauensschüler, der zu dem auch noch Nachtdienst hatte, schlafend im Gang fand. Tja, dacht Draco selbstzufrieden, ich bin halt unschlagbar. Mit dem Gedanken stieg er flötend über den Schüler hinweg und folgte dem Gang.

Harry presste sich gegen eine Wand. Sein Herz drohte zu platzen. Er grinste. Eigentlich müsste er es ja langsam gewöhnt sein, nachts durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu schleichen. Er spähte um die Ecke und lief dann so leise wie möglich durch den Gang zur Tür. „Alohomora", flüsterte er und die Tür schwang geräuschlos auf. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und glitt durch die Öffnung. Vorsichtig ging er an den Bücherregalen vorbei bis zum hinteren Ende des Raumes. Er öffnete die schwere Eichentür wieder mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs. Dann betrat er den nächsten Raum. Er hatte es geschafft; die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek.

Draco fuhr hoch, als er Kettenrasseln hörte. Es kam aus einem der Gänge hinter ihm. Vorsichtig stellte er den Band „Das große Zauberformelbuch- nach den Aufzeichnungen Merlins" zurück ins Regal. Seit einer Stunde suchte er nun diesen dämlichen Spruch, aber er konnte ihn nicht finden. Und damit hatte er ein gewaltiges Problem. Nicht nur, dass diese Luna ihm auf die Pelle gerückt war, nein! Sie hatte ihn auch noch mit einem Fluch belegt. Auf jeden Fall ging er davon aus, das es ein Fluch war, was sollte Fidelis sonst bedeuten? Draco überlegte kurz, ob er sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen sollte. Weitersuchen könnte er auch morgen. Aber seine Neugier siegte und er ging in gebeugter Haltung in den Mittelgang. Langsam und um jede Ecke spähend näherte er sich geräuschlos dem Gerassel. Vor der letzten Ecke blieb er kurz stehen und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Dann beugte er sich vor und sah in den Gang hinein. Bis auf ein angekettetes, schwebendes Buch war er vollkommen leer.

Draco grinste belustigt. Soso, ein Tarnumhang, eine raffinierte Idee, die hätte von mir stammen können. Er schielte zu den Büchern: „Gilderoy Lockhart´s Ratgeber für den Umgang mit Werwölfen". Er gab also immer noch Bücher von diesem eingebildeten Schnösel in der Bibliothek. Draco machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. Aber dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Wesentliches. Wer stöberte mitten in der Nacht in der Verbotenen Abteilung unter „W" wie Werwolf?

Er hatte da schon so einen Verdacht, war sich aber noch nicht sicher. Grade hatte sich das Buch wie von selbst zugeschlagen und ins Regal zurückgestellt, als ihm eine Idee kam. Draco wartete noch einen Moment, bis sich das nächste Buch kettenrasselnd aus dem Schrank hob und hastig die Seiten durchblätterte. Das nutzte Draco aus und schlich sich hinter den Unsichtbaren. Er überlegte kurz, streckte dann den Zauberstab an die Stelle, wo er die linke Schulter vermutete, stieß zweimal zu und flüsterte „Hallo…".


	2. Kapitel2

**Kapitel-2**

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Meine Schuld? Wer hat mir den zärtlich „Hallo" in mein Ohr geflüstert?"

„ZÄRTLICH??? Leidest du jetzt auch noch unter Halluzinationen, Potter???"

„Hör mal zu, Malfoy, ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten, mir in den Rücken zu stechen, geschweige denn, mich anzusprechen. Wenn ich erwischt werde, ist das allein deine Schuld."

„Glaubst du, das hilft dir vor Gericht weiter? Außerdem hättest du, nachdem du das Buch vor Angst fallen gelassen hast und an fünf weiteren Ketten hängen geblieben bist, nicht auch noch über den hauseigenen, laufenden Bettvorleger stolpern müssen!!!"

„Ich bin nicht über dieses dumme Vieh gestolpert, es ist mir in den Weg gesprungen! Du warst es doch, der ihn weggekickt hat!" Draco musste unwillkürlich grinsen; der Bettvorleger war ungefähr 15 Meter geflogen und dann an der Wand gelandet. Wenn er ein Muggel gewesen wäre, hätte er ein preisgekrönter Stürmer werden können, aber leider ist Fußball bei den Zauberern so bekannt wie Quidditch bei den Muggeln.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass mir dieses Vieh zwischen die Beine rennt?"

„Mein Gott, du kannst dir aber auch alles zu deinen Gunsten reden. Was zum Teufel hat dich dazu gebracht, mich so zu erschrecken?"

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du unter diesem blöden Tarnumhang bist? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das so endet, hätte ich dich versteinert und wäre zufrieden schlafen gegangen, in der Gewissheit, dass du morgen schon irgendwann gefunden wirst!" Harry ignorierte den letzten Teil seiner Bemerkung einfach, und bog an der nächsten Kreuzung rechts ab.

„Der Tarnumhang ist nicht blöd. Ohne ihn sähen wir jetzt beide alt aus, außerdem ist er von meinem Vater, also halt dich mit deinen Bemerkungen zurück."

Draco schwieg.

Er und Harry irrten seit etwa einer halben Stunde durch die Gänge, und hatten sich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Sie wagten es nicht, Magie einzusetzen, weil ihnen bestimmt Lehrer folgten.

Beide befanden sich, Harry vorne, unter dem Unhang und hatten sich seit der Flucht aus der Bibliothek nur gestritten. Nun schwiegen beide.

Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Er war schon so oft nachts durch Hogwarts gewandert, und kannte sich immer noch nicht aus. Wenn er doch nur seine Karte des Rumstreibers hätte. Oder Hermione hinter sich. Aber nein, Karte weg, Hermione schlafend im Griffindorturm, der wahrscheinlich auf der anderen Seite der Schlosses lag. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Malfoy?"

„Potter?"

„Wenn du jetzt aus einem Fenster raus sehen könntest…"

„… könnte ich mich orientieren. Los, wo ist das nächste Fenster?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Na toll, super Leistung, Potter! Wir brauchen einen machbaren Plan!"

„Wer sagt, dass er nicht machbar ist? Wir suchen uns einfach ein Fenster." Harry blieb stehen, öffnete eine Tür an der rechten Seite des Ganges und ging hinein. Draco hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen. Als die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, kamen beide sichtlich erleichtert unter dem Umhang hervor und Harry ging sofort an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dort riss er die Vorhänge zur Seite und erstarrte.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Toll gemacht Potter, du hast ja einen super Instinkt, wenn es um die Wahl von Türen geht!"

„Aber, wie…?"

„Die Tür lässt sich nicht mehr öffnen. Hat dir keiner beigebracht, dass man nach dem Betreten eines unbekannten Raumes DIE TÜR KONTROLLIERT???"

„Ich versteh nur Bahnhof. Warum sind die Fenster…"

„Sag mal, bist du schwer von Begriff? Wir sind in dem Raum, in dem Schüler ihre Abschlussprüfung in Verteidigung gegen die schwarzen Künste machen! Er lässt sich nur von außen öffnen! Kriegst du eigentlich gar nichts mit? Er wird höchstens einmal im Monat geöffnet!" Er machte eine kurze Pause. Harry stockte und dachte nach. Dann begriff er langsam: „ICH KÖNNTE HIER EINEN MONAT ODER LÄNGER DRIN SITZTEN, MIT DEM DÜMMSTEN, ARROGANTESTEM UND UNTALENTIERTSTEM TYP, DER JE AUF HOGWARTS WAR???" Langsam ging Harry zu einer Wand, blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und fing an, monoton und mit einem starren Gesichtsausdruck seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu klatschen.

Draco hatte sich inzwischen auf den Stuhl am Lehrerpult gesessen und lehnte sich weit zurück, die blank polierten Schuhe auf den Tisch geparkt. Vor dem Pult standen zwei Stühle, welche zusammen mit den beiden Tischen, die jeweils davor standen, und dem Lehrerpult samt Stuhl, die einzigen Möbel im Zimmer waren. Erhellt wurde es von einer matt leuchtenden, magischen Glaskugel, die an der Decke schwebte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, von wem du da gerade geredet hast, aber wenn du weiter mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlägst, sieht der Typ wenigstens besser aus als du." Harry knallte so hart gegen die Wand, dass selbst Draco es nicht überhören konnte. Er versuchte auch erst gar nicht erst, sein Grinsen zu verbergen, als sich Harry von der Wand wegdrehte und (innerlich vor Schmerz schreiend) mit unverzogener Mine beschloss, seinen Kopf nicht mehr sinnlos gegen die Wand zu donnern.

Harry beruhigte sich etwas und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle in der Mitte des Raumes. Er legte seine Brille auf den Tisch und rieb sich über die Augen. Das tat er normalerweise nur, wenn er mit Hermione zusammen Hausaufgaben machte, sie ihm etwas erklärte und er es nicht verstand. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen.

„Was ist los, Potter? Verlierst du jetzt völlig den Verstand?"

Draco sah irgendwie hoffnungsvoll aus.

„Nicht direkt, aber fast."

„Könntest du dich bitte etwas genauer ausdrücken?"

„Du erinnerst mich an Hermione."

Dracos Mund klappt auf, und dann wieder zu. Das wiederholte sich noch zweimal, dann lief er rot an. Seine Augen funkelten angriffslustig. Draco unterdrückte das Zucken in seinen Fingern und vermied es, in die Taschen seines Umhangs zu greifen. Harry bereute sofort, was er gesagt hatte und beobachtete ahnend Dracos Verhalten. Der wurde aber langsam wieder kalkweiß, kehrte also in den Normalzustand zurück. Harry atmete auf. Er hätte wohl anders reagiert, wenn er gewusst hätte, das Dracos Wut-Farb-Palette nicht wie bei den meisten Menschen von rot bis viollet geht, sondern von rot bis leichenblass. Draco war jetzt nämlich so wütend, dass er seine Hände falten musste, was er wirklich nicht also oft tat, um Harry nicht an die Gurgel zu springen.

Doch Beherrschung war etwas, was er perfekt beherrschte.

„Potter, entweder du bist schon verrückt, oder du zeigst dieses eigenartige Verhalten nur an Vollmond."

Harry fuhr hoch. Lupin!

„Ich muss zurück in die Bibliothek, sofort!" Harry starrte Draco mit blassem Gesicht an. Draco war so überrascht, dass er doch tatsächlich seine rechte Augenbraue zwei Millimeter hochhob, für sage und schreibe vier Sekunden.

„Warum auf einmal so eilig, Potter? Egal was du versuchst, dieser Raum kann nur von Außen geöffnet werden, und dass kann dauern…"

„Halts Maul, Malfoy! Du hast keine Ahnung was auf dem Spiel steht!" Doch dann seufzte er. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, würde Draco hier nicht Rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen. Es hätte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt hier großartig aufzuregen. Entmutigt sackte er auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Lupin vielleicht erst in einem Monat helfen zu können. Und daran, dass er diesen Monat vielleicht mit Molfoy verbringen musste, erst recht nicht.

„Warum warst du eigentlich in der Bibliothek, Malfoy?"

Es war schon fast peinlich, wie Harry versuchte sich abzulenken, und ein Gespräch mit Malfoy war da genau das Richtige.

„Ich glaube nicht, das dich das was angeht, außerdem könnte ich dich das Selbe fragen. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du Hausaufgaben machen wolltest."

„Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass dich das im Grunde nicht interessiert."

Draco presste die Zähne aufeinander. Normalerweise hätte Harry damit recht gehabt, aber diesmal wollte er es wirklich wissen. Aber sein Stolz stand ihm dabei im Weg. „Stimmt, für deine Hausaufgaben hältst du dir ja dieses Haustier, Granger nennst du es, oder?"

„Pass mal auf Malfoy, jetzt reicht es!" Harry sprang auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Dass Draco ihn beleidigte, war die eine Sache, damit wurde er fertig, aber wenn er sich jetzt auch noch über Hermione hermachte, war das was anderes. Er hielt ihn so krampfhaft fest, dass er zitterte. Draco stand ruhig auf, ging um den Tisch herum und streckte seine Hand mitsamt Zauberstab gegen Harry. Er lächelte lässig und sah Harry belustigt an.

„Du willst dich also wirklich mit mir duellieren? Kannst du dich an das letzte Mal erinnern? Soweit ich weiß, hast du kläglich versagt."

„Hör auf, es reicht! Expelliarmus!" Doch Draco war schneller. „Petrificus Totalus!" Ihre Zauber trafen sich zwischen ihnen und explodierten. Der ganze Raum war in ein weißes Licht gehüllt, und Harry wurde zu Boden geworfen. Selbst Draco konnte sich nur schwer auf den Beinen halten und kniff die Augen zusammen, doch selbst durch seine geschlossenen Lieder blendete ihn das Licht. Als es erlosch, öffnete Draco die Augen. Harry lag vor ihm auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Erst dachte er, sein Zauber hätte ihm getroffen und er öffnete den Mund um Harry etwas „Nettes" reinzuwürgen, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, dass sich etwas um seinen Körper gewickelt hatte. Langsam ging Draco auf Harry zu. „Wer… wer bist du?", hörte er ihn flüstern, aber zu wem? Er kniete sich hin und betrachtete Harrys „Fesseln". Eine Schlage. Zumindest sah es so aus. Aber die Haut war nicht schuppig, sondern glatt und glänzte metallen. Etwas irritiert suchte er nach einer Beschreibung von einem ähnlichem Fall in seinem Gedächtnis, stellte aber fest, dass er noch nie davon gehört hatte, dass ein Lähmspruch eine Gestalt annimmt. Also betrachtete er eingehend die Schlange; ihr Kopf lag auf Harrys Brust. Am Hals, oder da, wo Draco den Hals des Reptils vermutete, waren Flügel. Außerdem hatte die Schlange statt Augen nur zwei schwarze, lange Schlitze.

„Anscheinend bin ich nicht der Einzige, der dich nicht mag, Potter", sagte Draco und grinste. Doch sein Grinsen erstarb, als die Schlange den Kopf hob und sich ihm zuwandte. Kurz vor seinem Gesicht kam sie zum Stillstand.

_Bist du zufrieden mit mir, Meister?_

„Das Ding gehört zu dir???"

Meister! Obwohl Draco sich angewöhnt hatte, nicht mehr auf „Komplimente" zu achten (mit seinem Aussehen bekam er schließlich täglich Duzende), schmeichelte es ihn irgendwie; der Gedanke, Untertanen zu haben, von denen er nichts wusste, gefiel ihm. Doch er machte nur ein gelassenes Gesicht und verfolgte die Geschehnisse.

_Du musst Harry Potter sein. Du erkennst mich also nicht wieder, wie solltest du auch? Ich hatte vergessen, dass du mich auch verstehst. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht mal erwartet, dass du noch lebst. Aber das ist nun egal. Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier._

„Du kennst dieses Ding, Potter?"

„Ich dachte, das gehört zu dir? Schließlich nennt es dich „Meister"!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was dieses Ding von mir will, aber mir gefällt seine Einstellung dir gegen über, das allein macht es mir schon sympathisch genug."

_Meister, ich erwarte deine Befehle, soll ich ihn töten?_

„WAS??" Harry sah schockiert von der Schlange zu Malfoy und wieder zurück.

Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, dachte Malfoy.

_Gut, Meister, einen Moment._

Die Schlage beugte sich zu Harrys Hals runter, öffnete das Maul und entblößte damit ihre todbringenden Zähne.

„Malfoy, das wist du bereuen! Du machst einen großen Fehler!" Harry traten die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn und er schluckte heftig. In einer anderen Situation hätte Draco jetzt belustigst gegrinst, aber irgendwie beunruhigte ihn das Verhalten der Schlange.

Lass ihn am Leben, dachte Draco in der Gewissheit, dass die Schlange es hörte, erstmal.

Das silberne Reptil erhob sich und ließ von Harry ab. Bewegungslos verharrte sie in der Luft. Draco stand auf und beobachtete, wie Harry sich erst keuchend auf die Ellbogen stützte und dann auch aufstand.

„Wer bist du und warum willst du mich töten?", fragte Harry, während er nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, aus reiner Vorsorge natürlich.

_Du kannst dich wirklich nicht daran erinnern? Immerhin hast du mich getötet…_

Draco bemerkte, wie Harry erstarrte. Er war wie gelähmt. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und griff Halt suchend nach einem der Tische. Draco verschränkte die Arme und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den rechten Fuß, weil der linke eingeschlafen war. Soweit er wusste, hatte Harry noch nie einen Menschen umgebracht, diese Schlange musste also mal ein Tier gewesen sein, aber…

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Harry etwas keuchen hörte. Etwas in Parsel.

_Anscheinend erinnerst du dich langsam. Du kannst sogar noch meine Sprache sprechen, erstaunlich. Ich hatte erwartet, dass der allmächtige Dunkle Lord dir diese Fähigkeit entrissen hätte, aber dem scheint nicht so. Es ist interessant, dass sich niemand mehr in die Kammer gewagt hatte, nachdem sie vom Ministerium gesäubert wurde. Auch von meiner Existenz bemerkte niemand etwas, bis sie kam…_

_Aber ich schweife ab. Entschuldigt Meister, aber diese alten Erinnerungen musste ich noch mal auffrischen, obwohl mir dies nicht als der richtige Ort erscheint._

Du bist also das Monster aus der Kammer, der Basilisk. Das ist interessant. Du scheinst weder tot noch lebendig zu sein, aber auch kein Geist.

Draco stellte sich wieder auf beide Füße und beobachtete, wie Harry sich rückwärts an dem Tisch entlang schlich, und an die Wand lehnte, tief Luft holend.

„Hast du etwa Angst, Potter?"

„Wieso lebt dieses Ding noch? Ich habe so den Verdacht, dass du und deine Familie daran schuld sind. Wollt ihr schon wieder über die Schule herfallen? Tja, anscheinend seit ihr aber nicht in der Lage, dieses Monster in seiner wahren Gestalt herbei zu rufen, mit so einem Wurm wird Dumbledore schon fertig."

„Ähm, Potter? Ich glaube, du leidest unter Wahnvorstellungen."

Hast du ihn etwa doch gebissen?

_Nein._

Wirklich?

_Naja, ich wollte, aber da du es mir nicht befohlen hast, Meister, hab ich's gelassen. _

Also halluziniert er wirklich.

_Er hat Angst._

Angst?

_Er hat Angst davor, dass seine Freunde wieder leiden müssen, nur wegen ihm, dass sie sterben, besonders um dieses Muggelgeborene Mädchen hat er Angst._

Währendessen hatte sich Harry um die beiden rum geschlichen und stand nun hinter Draco.

Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Draco ihm sehr wohl bemerkt hatte.

Als Draco die Spitze eines Zauberstabes im Rücken spürte, griff er noch seinem eigenem, den er für gewöhnlich im Ärmel seines Umhangs versteckte, doch da war er nicht. Er sah sich um und entdeckte ihn unter dem Lehrerpult.

„Hör zu, Malfoy", sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme, „du wirst diesem Ding jetzt befehlen, uns hier raus zu bringen. Dann wird es uns zu Dumbledores Büro führen. Hast du mich verstanden? Das Vieh fliegt voran und du bleibst direkt an meinem Stab, damit ich dich schattmatt setzen kann, wenn du aus der Reihe tanzt."

Nimm unbemerkt meinen Zauberstab mit und tu erstmal, was er sagt. Mit einem wütenden Potter ist nicht zu spaßen, und mit einem verrückten erst Recht nicht.

_Ja, Meister._

„So, jetzt lass das Ding endlich auf die Tür los." Harry wirkte ungeduldig.

Kriegst du die Tür auf?

Als Antwort zischte die Schlange blitzschnell durch die Tür durch. Einige Sekunden, nachdem auch die Schwanzspitze des Reptils durch das entstandene Loch in der Tür verschwunden war, schwang sie geräuschlos auf. Draco trat vorsichtig auf den Gang und sah sich um. Die Schlange war nach rechts geflogen und verharrte auf der Stelle. Draco folgte ihr den Gang hinab, Harrys Zauberstab im Rücken.

Weist du, wo das Büro ist?

_Natürlich, Meister._

„Kommt bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken, ich kann das Ding auch hören, also macht es keinen Sinn, jetzt drauflos zu planen", flüsterte Harry tonlos.

Ihm muss wirklich viel an diesem Schlammblut liegen. Er halluziniert bis zum geht nicht mehr. Wieso sollte ich über die Schule herfal…

Draco dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende.

Harrys Befürchtungen sind begründet.

Jetzt wurde es ihm klar. Natürlich stellt sich Potter das Schlimmste vor, wenn ich mit der Wiedergeburt des Basilisken nachts durch die Schule spaziere.

Es dauerte lange, bis der Basilisk aufhörte, sich durch die Luft zu schlängeln.

_Wir sind da, Meister._

Da standen sie, die silberne Schlange, Draco und Harry, vor der steinernen Greifenstatur.

„Toller Plan, Potter. Weißt du zufällig das Passwort?"

Los, gib mir den Zauberstab.

Gerade, als sich die Schlange Draco näherte und er dabei war, sich umzudrehen, hörten alle ein Geräusch. Der Greif hatte begonnen sich zu drehen und legte dabei eine Treppe frei.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein, aber anscheinend erwartet Dumbeldore dich und deinen Diener schon", sagte Harry triumphierend grinsend, „Los, ihr beide geht voran. Mach schon, Malfoy!"

Mithilfe seines Zauberstabes beförderte er Draco auf die Treppe. Die Schlange war schon vorgeflogen.

Draco war etwas komisch zu mute, machte aber ein grimmiges Gesicht.

Oben angekommen schlängelte sich etwas um seinen Arm und zog ihn zur Seite, noch bevor er sich umsehen konnte.

Hinter sich hörte er einige beunruhigen Geräusche. Doch etwas zog ihn so schnell weg, dass er unbewusst die Augen schloss. Als er sie öffnete, fand er sich auf einem Sessel wieder.

„War das nicht ein bisschen zu heftig, Luna?"

„Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, aber er wird keine bleibenden Schäden haben, er hat schon schlimmeres durchgemacht, da wird ihn so ein kleiner Schlaf-Zauber nicht umbringen, keine Angst, Professor."

„Na, dann bitte ich dich, neben Mr. Malfoy Platz zu nehmen. Wir wollen anfangen, ich kann mir vorstellen, das Mr. Malfoy schon ziemlich verwirrt ist." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Dumbledore Draco gegenüber auf die andere Seite seines Schreibtisches auf seinen Sessel. Luna setzte sich in den Sessel neben Draco und lächelte ihn an.

„Ihr habt ganz schön lange gebraucht. Zum Glück hat Harry dieses Fieber bekommen, jetzt können wir ihm sagen, dass er alles nur geträumt hat, das macht es einfacher. Aber fangen wir doch von vorne an. Wollen sie, Professor?"

Draco sah äußerlich gelassen von Luna zu Dumbeldore, stellte innerlich aber erstaunt fest, dass ihm die Worte fehlten.

Als der Schulleiter seinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte er gütig.

„Ich freue mich, dass du, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig, hier sitzt. Mir ist klar, dass dich die ganze Situation verwirrt. Mir ist überdies auch klar, dass du dich wahrscheinlich nicht freust, mich zu sehen. Aber darauf können wir in diesem Fall keine Rücksicht nehmen, und wenn wir dir alles erklärt haben, wirst du das auch einsehen."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und holte tief Luft.

„Luna, vielleicht solltest du von vorne anfangen, und damit meine ich nicht bei dem Buch, sondern bei deinem Vater, Vielleicht versteht Draco es dann besser. Oder hast du etwas dagegen?"

„Nein, ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung, Professor. Aber zuerst möchte ich wissen, ob Draco noch etwas sagen möchte."

Beide sahen Draco nun erwartungsvoll an. Er sah immer noch so aus, als hätte man ihn auf den Sessel geworfen, und als ihm das bewusst wurde, setzte er sich aufrecht hin, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, die Ellbogen auf die Lehne gestützt und die Fingerkuppen aufeinander gelegt.

„Nun, ich würde gerne erfahren, warum ich hier bin. Oder warum du" er sah Luna an, „hier bist, oder warum Potter" er deutete hinter sich, wo Harry schnarchend auf einer Decke lag, „eingeschläfert wurde."

Luna sah wieder zu Dumbeldore, auch, damit Draco ihr Grinsen nicht sah.

„Nun gut. Ich in der Schule, seit sich unsere Wege getrennt haben, und habe mit deinem Schulleiter geredet. Der junge Mr. Potter schläft, weil ihn dieses Gespräch nicht angeht, währenddessen du hier bist, weil es dich etwas angeht."

Draco verzog keine Mine, sondern starrte Luna nur an. Was sie gesagt hatte, machte durchaus Sinn. Luna warf ihm nur flüchtig einen Blick zu, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sonst keine Fragen hatte, und wandte sich wiederum Dumbeldore zu.

„Was halten Sie davon, Professor Dumbeldore, wenn wir ihr Denkarium benutzten würden? Dann konnte Draco es auch sehen und miterleben."

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht." Er stand auf und ging zu einem der Schränke hinter dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass du weißt, was ein Denkarium ist, oder?"

„Ich habe selbst eins von meinem Vater bekommen."

„Dann hast du doch bestimmt nicht dagegen, wenn wir dich in die Vergangenheit schicken, oder? Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du mitgehst, Luna."

Er kam mit einer großen, silbernen Schale zurück und stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch.

„Während ihr weg seid, werde ich Harry in den Krankenflügel bringen." Mit einen Blick auf Luna und einem verstolenen Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Man kann ja nie wissen."

Luna grinste zurück, wandte sich aber sofort dem Denkarium zu. Sie fasste sich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand an die Schläfe. Dabei rutschte ihr Ärmel zurück und Draco konnte erkennen, dass die an den drei mittleren Fingern jeweils einen goldenen, einen silbernen und einen Ring aus einem Material trug, der aussah wie Stein.

Als sie ihre Hand nun zur Schale führte, hing an ihren Fingern etwas, das aussah wie ein Kometenschweif aus grauem Rauch. Während sie diesen Vorgang einige Male wiederholte, fiel Draco auf, dass sie überhaupt keinen Zauberstab benutzte.

Aber wie kann das sein? Gedanken kann man doch nur durch einen Zauberstab übertragen.

_Sie braucht keinen. Warte ab und hab Geduld, Meister, bald wirst du verstehen._

Die silberne Schlange schwebte an seinem Ohr vorbei, über seine Schulter und rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen.

Hast du eigentlich einen Namen?

_Meinen richtigen Namen können nur Parsel aussprechen, aber in eurer Sprache hieße ich Seleth._

Langsam hob Draco eine Hand und legte sie Seleth auf den Kopf. Zwar sah er aus, als wäre er aus Metall gegossen, aber er fühlte sich dennoch warm und beruhigend an, ähnlich wie die Aura, die er in Lunas Nähe spürte.

Sag mal, können dich eigentlich alle Menschen sehen?

_Nur Menschen, die mich sehen wollen._

Und welche Bedingungen muss ein Mensch erfüllen um mit dir… sozusagen… gedanklich zu reden?

_Nur Menschen, die in der Lage sind, Parsel zu sprechen und jene, welche ich als Meister anerkenne. Aber auch jene, denen ich von einem Meister geschenkt wurde._

Irgendwie interessierte ihn Seleth immer mehr. Er war ohnehin kein Typ für lange, ausführliche Gespräche. Aber auf diese Weise mit einem Wesen zu kommunizieren hatte was.

So, und welche dieser Eigenschaften verschafft mir die Ehre?

_Ich habe Luna Malfoy als Meister anerkannt, nachdem ich sie in der Kammer zum ersten Mal traf. Sie hat mich dann auch an euch vermacht._

Das erklärte so einiges. Wenn Draco nicht gerade so nachdenklich gewesen wäre, hätte er sich fast etwas enttäuscht gefühlt, da ihm Seleth ja „nur geschenkt" worden war, und nicht ihn als Meister anerkannt hat. Aber schon kam ihm eine Frage in den Sinn: Was hatte Luna in der Kammer verloren und woher wusste sie von ihr?

Bei dem Gedanken sah er wieder zu ihr. Luna hatte gerade wieder einen Gedanken in der Schale abgelegt.

„Ich bin fertig Professor. Wir sehen uns dann später."

Sie wandte sich nach rechts zu Draco.

„Bist du auch fertig?" Draco nickte nur gelassen.

„Gut. Dann gib mir deine Hand und lass sie bloß nicht los, sonst landest du in Erinnerungen, die dich nichts angehen."

Draco fand langsam aus seinen Gedanken in seine normale Art zurück.

„Willst du mich in Versuchung führen?"

„Ich rate dir, es besser nicht zu probieren, es könnte tödlich enden."

„Ach ja, für wen?", fragte er herausfordernd.

Doch Luna ließ das Gespräch auf sich beruhen, nickte noch mal kurz Dumbledore zu, der amüsiert lächelte und griff nach Dracos Hand. Mit der anderen tauchte sie in den Strudel von Erinnerungen in der Schale ein und bekam den richtigen Gedanken zu fassen.

„Na dann los."

Bevor Draco wusste wie ihm geschah, begann sich die Welt um ihn herum zu drehen.


	3. Kapitel3

Kapitel-3 

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, brauchte er nicht lange um sich zu Recht zu finden. Schließlich verbrachte er mindestens zwei Wochen pro Schuljahr dort. Er befand sich im Krankenflügel. Aber er war nicht allein. Am anderen Ende des Raumes standen Pr. Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey und unterhielten sich flüsternd.

„Professor Dumbledore!"

Harry entledigte sich der Decke, sprang aus dem Bett und lief auf den Schulleiter zu.

„Harry, du bist wach! Schön, dass es dir besser geht…", doch Madam Pomfrey unterbrach den Schulleiter stürmisch.

„Legen Sie sich sofort wieder hin, Mr. Potter! Nicht nur, dass ich Ihnen wegen ihrer alljährlichen Quidditch-Verletztungen demnächst ein Bett reservieren lasse, jetzt rennen sie auch noch barfuss mit fast 40 Grad Fieber durch die Gegend. Wenn Sie sich nicht sofort wieder in ihr Bett begeben, werde ich Sie daran fesseln!" Und mit diesen Worten und viel Gestik bugsierte sie Harry ins Bett zurück, der sich zwar wehrte, aber gegen die bestimmte Fürsorglichkeit von dieser liebevollen Frau nicht ankam.

Dumbledore lächelte nur gutmütig und rückte sich einen Stuhl neben Harrys Pritsche zurecht.

„Madam Pomfrey hat völlig Recht, du brauchst Ruhe. Was wir zu reden haben, können wir auch im Sitzen tun."

Er nahm Platz und bedankte sich bei Madam Pomfrey Recht herzlich, welche daraufhin verschwand.

„So Harry, ich glaube, es ist für dich einfacher zu verstehen, wenn ich es dir erkläre." Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch Dumbledore gebot ihm mit einer Geste zu schweigen.

„Wie wir, während du bewusstlos warst, festgestellt haben, trägst du seit Tagen einen Virus mit dir rum. Es ist nichts Ernstes, man bekommt hohes Fieber und halluziniert, aber nach vier Tagen ist alles vorbei. Dieser Virus wird meistens durch eine abrupte Veränderung der Körpertemperatur ausgelöst."

„Aber Profe…" „Nein, lass mich bitte ausreden Harry, übe dich in Geduld."

Harry schwieg betreten, manchmal ging sein Temperament mit ihm durch.

„Soweit ich weiß, und soweit es mir Mister Malfoy bestätigt hat, bist du heute Nacht wie schon öfters unterwegs gewesen."

Harry machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. „Woher…?"

„Weißt du, Harry, ich weiß vieles über deine nächtlichen Aktivitäten. Aber ich war auch mal jung, wenn man es mir auch nicht mehr ansieht, und ich vertraue dir. Aber darum geht es nicht. In der Bibliothek hast du Mister Malfoy getroffen. Wie ich von Mr. Filch erfahren habe, habt ihr einen Heidenlärm gemacht und seid nicht gerade nett mit Mrs. Norris umgegangen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer was wann und wo gemacht hat", sagte er, als Harry denn Mund aufmachte, „aber das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben." Harry schluckte hörbar. „Aber weiter im Text. Ihr seid geflüchtet und in dem Raum für die Abschlussprüfung für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelandet. Dort wart ihr insgesamt vier Stunden eingesperrt. Von Mister Malfoy habe ich erfahren, dass du nach ca. einer dreiviertel Stunde während einem Streit ohnmächtig vom Stuhl gefallen bist. Von dem Zeitpunkt, als du ohnmächtig wurdest, bis wir euch gefunden haben, sollst du dich seltsam benommen haben, als hättest du einen Albtraum. Du sollst sogar deinen Zauberstab gezogen und den Raum total verwüstet haben. Mr. Filch hat Dracos Aussage bestätigt; auf den Wänden wurden überall Brandspuren gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, was du erlebt hast, aber ich glaube, du solltest dich erstmal ausschlafen."

In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles. Er zog seine Brille aus und schloss die Augen. Während er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, überfiel ihn eine Müdigkeit sondergleichen und er fiel rücklings in die weichen Kissen. Schon war er eingeschlafen. Dass Dumbledore ihn zudeckte und Madam Pomfrey ihn einen Saft einflösste, merkte er nicht mehr. Bevor Dumbledore den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch mal um.

Bis Draco sich schlafen legen konnte, würden wohl noch ein paar anstrengende Stunden vergehen…

„Du kannst die Augen aufmachen."

Als Draco getan hatte, wie ihm geheißen war, stellte er fest, dass sie sich anscheinend in einer Art Holzhütte befanden. Sie standen in einem kleinen Vorraum, der zwei Türen hatte, die beide geschlossen waren. Vor ihnen stand ein Junge mit blass-blonden Haaren, der gegen die Wand lehnte. Er hatte den Kopf tief gesengt und den Kragen seines Umhangs aufgestellt, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Er sah auf die Wand ihm gegenüber, die anscheinend mit einem Zauber belegt war, man konnte nämlich hindurch sehen. Auf der anderen Seite sah man ein Schlafzimmer. In einem Bett lag eine sehr junge Frau mit roten Haaren, ihr Hemd war durchgeschwitzt und sie schlief. Aber sie sah sehr glücklich aus. Neben dem Bett saß eine weitere Frau, die ein Baby stillte. Draco zählte zwei und zwei zusammen: Die schlafende Frau war gerade erst Mutter geworden, die Frau auf dem Sessel war eine Amme, und der Man vor ihnen wahrscheinlich der Vater. Ihm fiel noch eine Person auf: Ein Mann mit einem Kittel, der in einer Tasche wühlte; Er musste folglich der Arzt sein.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eben dieser Man kam herein.

„Mr. Malfoy?" Der Man mit den blonden Haaren drehte sich um.

„Luna, wer ist das?", fragte Draco mit Nachdruck, innerlich etwas irritiert.

Der junge Man hatte seinen Kopf gehoben und sich dem Arzt zugewandt. „Wenn er auf der anderes Seite einer Glasscheibe stehen würde, würde ich dir sagen, dass das dein Spiegelbild ist und dich offiziell für verrück erklären." Luna betrachtete den jungen Mann eingehend. Er war ungefähr 16, also in Dracos Alter.

„Die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich verblüffend. Aber jetzt hast du den Beweis, dass ich mit dir verwandt bin. Der Mann, den du da siehst, ist mein Vater." Draco hatte fast damit gerechnet, er wollte etwas fragen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf das Gespräch gelenkt.

„Mr. Malfoy, wir haben die Testergebnisse."

Der Junge sah den Arzt erwartungsvoll an.

„Und?", fragte er forsch. Der Arzt ließ den Kopf hängen. Dann seufzte er.

„Ich muss es Ihnen so oder so sagen. Die Ergebnisse sind negativ. Ihr Sohn hat keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten."

Draco wandte sich gerade mit in Falten gelegter Stirn zu Luna, doch sie drehte sich schnell zu ihm um und packte seine Hand. Dann flüsterte sie: „Warte, es geht weiter."

Und noch bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, drehte sich wieder alles um ihn.

Als er diesmal die Augen öffnete, sah er sich überrascht um. Sie standen vor Malfoy Mansion. Aber die Festung war in einem deutlich besseren Zustand, als er von dem verstaubten Gebäude gewohnt war.

„Sie werden gleich kommen. Wir haben also etwas Zeit, und wenn du Fragen hast, stell sie jetzt." Luna ließ sich auf die Reste einer niedrigen Mauer fallen, die das Grundstück von Malfoy Mansion umgab. Draco stellte sich vor ihr auf.

„Vermute ich richtig, dass der Junge vorhin Necro Malfoy war?"

„Ja, wie schon gesagt, er ist mein Vater."

„Es war die Rede von seinem Sohn. Hast du Geschwister?"

„Nein. Dieser Junge wäre mein Halbbruder gewesen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie gelassen weiter sprach. „Doch nachdem mein Vater erfahren hatte, dass er einen Squib gezeugt hatte, hat er seinen eigenen Sohn umgebracht."

„Wer war die Mutter?", wollte Draco weiterhin ungerührt wissen. Luna seufzte, doch dann sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Draco hoch, da die Mittagssonne blendete. Die Strahlen spiegelten sich auf ihrer Brille, sodass er ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte.

„Kannst du dich an den Grund erinnern, warum Necro von der Familie verstoßen wurde?"

„Natürlich, er hatte was mit einer Weasley …", seine Stirn zog sich ungläubig in Falten. „Willst du damit sagen, sie war die Mutter???"

Sie nickte nur. Dann sah sie über ihre Brille hinweg zu ihm auf. Draco lief bei dem Blick aus ihren tief-grünen Augen ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, doch er sah unverändert zurück.

„Sie kommen. Folg mir."

Luna stand auf und ging quer über das Grundstück, welches verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schlachtfeld hatte: Überall lagen Steine und Erdbrocken herum. Bäume lagen entwurzelt herum und Sträucher waren komplett zertrampelt. Als sie auf den Pfad trafen, war vor ihnen schon eine Gruppe von Zauberern mit beamten-blauen Umhängen.

„Wer sind diese Witzfiguren und was wollen die hier?"

„Das sind Abgesandte der Vermissten-Abteilung des Ministeriums. Sie suchen meinen Vater."

„Kann der nicht auf sich selber aufpassen?"

„Nein, Draco, sein Kindermädchen ist in den Brunnen gefallen", sagte Luna sarkastisch und verdrehte dabei die Augen, „Er hat eine Elfe entführt! Sagtest du nicht selbst, das du genau Bescheid weißt?"

Draco wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Gruppe anhielt und eine Hexe mit langen, braunen Haaren vortrat. In der großen Eingangstür wurde ein kleiner Spalt geöffnet, und man konnte zwei kalte, blaue Augen erkennen.

„Was wollt ihr? Kommt die Müllabfuhr nicht erst morgen?"

„Gut gelaunt wie immer, mein Freund Detas. Wie ich gehört habe, kriegen sie noch diesen Monat von einer unserer Nachbarabteilungen Post, oder? War das nicht die Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefacten?"

Draco schmunzelte kaum merklich. Natürlich war ihm die Geschichte, von der die Rede war, bekannt. Detas hatte aus Spaß das gesamte Besteck eines Restaurants verzaubert. Unmengen von Muggeln waren nur mit knapper Not den umherfliegenden und angreifenden Messern und Gabeln und damit auch dem sicherem Tod entkommen. (Um genau zu sein, hatten es von den 52 Gästen gerade mal 31 geschafft.)

Die Hexe hatte ein selbstbewusstes Wesen und ließ sich nicht so leicht erschüttern. Schließlich war sie die erste Leiterin einer Abteilung des Ministeriums und der Man hinter der Tür war ihr nur allzu gut bekannt.

Das Augenpaar verengte sich zu Schlitzen.

„Ich warte ja auch immer noch auf einen Liebesbrief von dir, aber wie auch immer. Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Anscheinend hast du noch nicht mitgekriegt, dass dein Sohn nicht nur verschwunden ist, sondern auch noch eine Elfe entführt hat…"

„Er ist nicht mein Sohn. Er wurde verstoßen, schon vor eineinhalb Jahren, ich habe keinen Sohn mehr. Und wenn ihr glaubt, ich würde diesen wertlosen Nichtsnutz hier verstecken, dann seid ihr dümmer als im Tagespropheten beschrieben! Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich habe zu tun."

Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sich die Luke und es wurde still. Die Hexe drehte sich um und hob die Hand. Dann sprach sie kurz mit ihren Begleitern. Nachdem sie sich anscheinend geeinigt hatten, holten alle Besen unter ihren Mänteln hervor und flogen davon.

„So, jetzt weißt du schon mal, wie die familiären Bande zerrissen sind."

„Zerrissen? Gesprengt trifft es wohl eher", verbesserte Draco sie besserwissend.

„Tja, wenn du fertig bist, meine Familie mit Füßen zu treten, die eigentlich auch deine Familie ist, könnten wir ja mal weiter", erwiderte sie nur und griff nach seiner Hand. Doch diesmal spürte er nicht die Aura, die Luna sonst immer umgab. Er wollte sie gerade fragen, ob sie diese überzeugende Betäubungsmethode eigentlich an und ausschalten konnte, wie sie wollte, als sich ihre Umgebung wieder anfing zu drehen…

„Ihr seid ZUSAMMEN???"

„Zusammen würde ich das nicht nennen, wir küssen uns ab und zu…"

„Du hast ihn GEKÜSST???"

„Könntest du dich bitte etwas mehr konzentrieren, Ron?"

Hermione hastete um die Ecke und folgte dem Gang.

Ron musste rennen, um sie einzuholen.

„Hermione, könntest du mal kurz stehen bleiben? Ich komme nicht ganz mit!"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Die Arme verschränkt wartete sie auf ihn. Ron blieb stehen und stützte sich auf seine Knie. Hastig holte er Luft, dann richtete er sich auf und sah Hermione an.

„Also, noch mal, ihr seid nicht zusammen, habt euch aber geküsst. UND DAS ERZÄHLST DU MIR JETZT ERST???"

Ron sah wirklich entrüstet und gekränkt aus. Er wandte sich an die Steinmauer des Ganges, streckte einen Arm aus und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Oh mein Gott, ich bin sooo hohl!"

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Ron, es tut mir ja leid, dass wir dir nichts erzählt haben, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig, wir müssen Harry finden. Los, komm weiter!" Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, aber er drehte sich plötzlich um und schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Wir müssen Harry finden, also lass mich in Ruhe und geh voran", sagte Ron tonlos und deutete hinter Hermione den Gang entlang.

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und ging schleunigst weiter. Ron hatte allen Grund, beleidigt zu sein, auch wenn Hermione es ungerecht fand. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was zwischen ihr und Harry lief. Er war immer nur mit seinen Problemen beschäftigt, redete nur über Voldemord und Ängste und kam nur zu ihr, um Trost zu suchen. Aber das schlimmste in diesem Augenblick war, dass sie Ron verstand. Und das machte sie rasend, weil er sie offenbar nicht verstand. Wie sollte er auch, er hatte ja keine Ahnung. Hermione verdrängte die Gedanken und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Weg vor ihr. Das war allerdings schwer, wenn man die ganze Zeit über Rons unregelmäßiges Stampfen im Rücken hatte.

Unbemerkt wischte sie sich über die Augen.

Sie waren wieder auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Vor ihnen stand hoch und beängstigend der Turm.

„So weit ich mich erinnere, hast du dieses Ding Deatherlas genannt. Warum heißt er so?" Draco sah an den Steinwänden empor zur Turmspitze hinauf.

„Weil in ihm der Tod aufbewahrt wird."

„Natürlich, sehr einleuchtend. Und zu welchem Teil der Geschichte kommen wir jetzt?"

„Kann man schlecht beschreiben, vielleicht sagt dir kranke Vater-Tochter-Beziehung was?" Zielstrebig ging Luna auf den Turm zu und blieb dicht vor der Mauer stehen.

„Oh, jetzt wird´s also hässlich."

„Und wie! Aber das wirst du jetzt selbst sehen. Folg mir, wir müssen in den Turm", sagte Luna und verschwand durch die Steinmauer. Draco folgte ihr. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, durch alles durchgehen zu können, dachte er. So müssen sich Geister fühlen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, standen sie in einem spärlich erleuchteten Raum. Die Wände waren aus Stein und überall waren rote Zeichnungen. Draco sah sich um und entdeckte unter anderem ein Pentagramm, welches er genauer betrachtete.

„Das ist das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters."

Draco betrachtete die feinen Linien genauer. Prüfend beugte er sich vor und zog die Luft wie ein Tier auf der Jagd hörbar ein.

„Ist das…"

„Blut", sagte Luna, als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, „Von meinem Vater, meiner Mutter und auch von mir. Das Pentagramm zum Beispiel habe ich gemacht."

„Dann hat dich dein Vater schon früh in schwarze Magie eingeweiht." Draco ging an der Mauer entlang und stellte anerkennend fest, das Luna ihm in Kenntnisse um die schwarze Magie in nichts nachstand. Vielleicht sollte er Luna in Zukunft Ernst nehmen, sie könnte durchaus interessant sein…

Doch dann drehte er sich von der Wand weg und sah sich der Raum genauer an. Während er feststellte, dass er rund und zweigeteilt war, sagte Luna: „Seit ich vier bin."

„Schon mit vier? Dein Vater konnte es wohl nicht erwarten, dich zu unterrichten." „Wenn du einen Beweis willst, geh in den anderen Teil des Raumes." Damit verschwand Luna durch den Raumteiler aus von der Decke herabhängenden Teppichen. Einen Moment überlegte Draco noch, ob er ihr folgen sollte und sah sich in seinem Teil des Raumes um. Aber außer einem Stapel von zusammen gerollten Pergamenten, einem Bücherregal und einem Schreibtisch war nichts Interessantes. Also ging er auch durch den Teppich.

„Reiß dich zusammen!" Klatsch. Er hatte ausgeholt und ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Draco blieb stehen und betrachtete die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

„Das bist du, oder? Du scheinst nicht älter als 6."

„5"

In diesem Teil des Raumes waren die Wände kahl, bis auf eine Tafel. Der Boden war mit Teppichen ausgelegt. Vor der Tafel stand Necro Malfoy. Er schien älter, und auch wenn er nicht viel älter als fünfundzwanzig wirkte, war sein Gesicht von Falten durchzogen und mit Narben übersät. Er zog gerade seine Hand zurück. Vor Necro war ein Schülerpult, wie Draco ihn aus Hogwarts kannte, mitsamt Stuhl. Doch der war leer.

Rechts vom Stuhl lag ein Bündel aus roten Haaren und einem weitem schwarzen Mantel.

„Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, du sollst dich konzentrieren!"

„Ja, Vater." Luna richtete sich auf und tastete nach ihrer Brille, die nicht weit von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl zurück. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch saß eine Gottesanbeterin.

„So, und jetzt noch mal: Konzentrier dich und dann sprich den Fluch!", sagte er in einem eindringlichen Ton zu seiner Tochter.

„Ja, Vater."

Draco betrachtete die junge Luna. Sie sah nicht so süß und bummelig aus wie die meisten Kinder in ihrem Alter. Sie war abgemagert und hatte nicht das kindliche Leuchten in ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Augen gerade geschlossen und legte die Stirn in Falten. Necro hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und blickte von oben auf seine Tochter herab. Die Haltung erinnerte Draco an seinen eigenen Vater. Als Luna die Augen öffnete, sah sie entschlossen aus, hob die Hand über das Insekt und flüsterte: „Cruccio!"

Draco überraschte es überhaupt nicht. In seiner Familie gab es keinen, der nicht schon im Alter von acht Jahren alle drei unverzeihlichen Flüche konnte. Er hatte sie im Alter von sieben gelernt, aber von seinem Vater hatte er erfahren, dass sie früher noch jüngeren Kindern beigebracht wurden.

Die Gottesanbeterin zog alle Beine und Fühler eng an ihren Körper und fiel in eine Art krampfhaftes Zucken über. Zufrieden lächelnd sah Luna hoch zu ihrem Vater, doch der drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Für heute ist Schluss. Deine Mutter soll mit dem Essen anfangen, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Und bereite dich diesmal besser auf morgen vor!"

Er verschwand und die Tür schloss sich von selbst hinter ihm.

Draco wollte Luna etwas fragen und sah nach links, wo sie bis gerade noch gestanden hatte. Doch da war sie nicht mehr. Er entdeckte Luna an der Tür. Sie winkte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass er ihr folgen sollte, und verlies dann den Raum. Draco ging langsam zur Tür. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Luna saß immer noch an dem Tisch und starrte auf das Insekt, das sich immer noch wand. Draco wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sie die Hand abermals über das Tier hob.

„Avada Kedavra", flüsterte sie und sah zu, wie das Zucken erstarb.

Draco drehte sich weg. Während er durch die Wand trat, beschloss er, Luna besser in Auge zu behalten.

Hermione blieb stehen.

"Warte mal, hier kopflos herumzurennen bringt uns nicht weiter. Wenn wir erwischt werden, kriegen wir Probleme."

„Aha, und was schlägst du vor?" Ron spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

„Wir… wir gehen zu Dumbledore."

„Super, genau das machen wir! Wir gehen um halb drei Uhr morgens zum Schulleiter! Hermione, macht dein Hirn gerade einen Aussetzer? Ich meine, normalerweise bist du die schlauste, aber anscheinend…"

„Ja, mach mich fertig, genau das brauche ich jetzt! Verstehst du nicht?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Dumbledore ist der einzige, der uns keinen Schulverweis geben würde, wenn wir zu ihm gehen würden. Er ist daran gewöhnt, dass Harry durch das Schloss schleicht."

„Gut, wenn du meinst. Also los."

Sie rannten den Gang ein Stück zurück, Hermione voran, und bogen dann in einen anderen ein. Am Ende dieses Ganges war eine Wendetreppe. Hermione ging sie hinab, Ron folgte ihr. Nach einiger Zeit wurde Ron schwindelig, er konnte solche Treppen nicht ausstehen.

Plötzlich wurde Hermione langsamer, bis sie schließlich stehen blieb. Ron versuchte, über ihren Kopf hinweg zu sehen.

„Psst, ich höre Stimmen", flüsterte Hermione ungehalten.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du Stimmen hörst, solltest du zum Arzt gehen." Dabei glitt sein Blick über die Wand und blieb an etwas hängen, was ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Seine Mund klappte auf und seine Augen spiegelten blankes Entsetzen.

„Argh, eine Spinne", schrie Ron und versuchte, soweit wie möglich von der Wand weg zu kommen. Dabei stieß er Hermione an. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne, wobei sie sich an Ron´s Ärmel festhielt und ihn mitriss. Unter lautem Gepolter und mit viel Geschrei rollten sie die restlichen Stufen runter, in einen der größeren Hauptgänge des Schlosses hinein, genau vor die Füße von Pr. Dumbledore und Pr. McGonagall.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Wir haben uns schon gewundert, wo der Rest der Truppe steckt." Dumbledore lächelte sie freundlich an. Ron und Hermione liefen rot an und standen auf.

„Ähm", fing Hermione an, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Ja, Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich, äh wir haben Harry gesucht, weil... als Ron aufgewacht ist, war er weg und wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und…"

„Ganz ruhig, wir wissen Bescheid. Harry geht es gut."

Dumbledore lächelte sie an. Die Tiefe dieser Freundschaft zwischen den Dreien beeindruckte ihn immer wieder.

„Nun gut, ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn wir die Truppe zusammen führen. Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Pr. McGonagall drehte sich um und ging den Gang entlang. Die beiden folgten ihr schnell. Ron sah sich noch mal nach dem Schulleiter um, der zum Abschied die Hand hob. Ron wollte es ihm gleichtun, doch Hermione packte seinen Arm und zog ihn weiter, weil McGonagall ein irres Tempo vorlegte.

Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte und ging langsam in die andere Richtung zu seinem Büro.

Wo Luna und Draco wohl gerade steckten?

Nachdem Draco durch die Wand getreten war, hatte er nicht mal genug Zeit gehabt, sich umzusehen, da Luna nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte und sie wieder in den Strudel gezogen wurden. Diesmal kamen sie in einem Raum an, der sich eindeutig auch in den Gewölben unter dem Turm befinden musste.

Draco sah sich um. Der Raum war viereckig. Außer einer Pritsche und einem Nachtisch waren keine Möbel im Raum. Beleuchtete wurde der Raum von einigen Kerzen, die auf dem Tisch standen. Schwarze Kerzen. Draco wusste, was das bedeutete. Diese Kerzen wurden angezündet, wenn ein Mitglied der Familie gestorben war. Er betrachtete die Personen, die sich in dem Raum befanden. Auf der Pritsche lag eine bleiche Gestalt mit eingefallenem Gesicht. Necro Malfoy. Selbst jetzt, als er tot war, hatte er noch immer Ähnlichkeit mit Draco. Einen Moment fragte sich Draco, ob er auch so aussehen würde, wenn er starb. Doch dann fiel ihm die Frau auf, die neben dem provisorischen Bett mit gesenkten Kopf und gefalteten Händen kniete. Sie hatte rote Haare. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er die spitzen Ohren und die feinen Gesichtszüge. Mehr konnte er nicht erkennen, da ihr die Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Er drehte sich suchend um und entdeckte Luna, die an der Tür lehnte und mit starrem Blick ins Leere sah.

„Ist das deine Mutter?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort. „Luna?" Draco ging auf sie zu und wollte sie an der Schulter packen. Doch als er sie berühren sollte, glitt seine Hand ab und fiel er halb durch sie durch.

„Ich bin hier, Draco." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Er war Mädchen ja schon öfters sehr nah gewesen, aber durch sie hindurch…? Dafür kannte er Luna nun doch nicht lange genug. Mir einem verschwörerischem Funkeln in seinem Augen verwarf er angesichts der Stimmung in diesem Raum seine unzüchtigen Gedanken. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Luna neben der Frau stehen.

„Ja, das ist meine Mutter. Sie war eine stolze Frau, aber mein Vater hatte ihren Willen gebrochen." Luna ging rückwärts, bis sie an der Wand stand. Draco tat ihr gleich und beobachtete, wie die Luna aus den Erinnerungen (die sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr von der Luna, die er kannte, unterschied) einen Schritt auf die Frau zumachte.

„Wie heißt sie?" Luna sah ihn nicht an, sondern hatte ihren Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet.

„Isja Ke Randa. Mein Vater hat sie nie beim Namen genannt, daher habe ich erst sehr spät erfahren, wie sie heißt."

Isja war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte sich von Necro abgewandt. Einen Moment sahen sich Mutter und Tochter nur schweigend an, dann fielen sie sich in die Arme. Draco schielte zu Luna. Ihre Augen waren leer. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen. Isja liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie sah unendlich alt aus, obwohl sie, wie Draco schätzte, etwa so um die 28 sein müsste. Aber bei Elfen war das schwer zu schätzten, da sie nicht so schnell altern wie Menschen und ungefähr doppelt zu lange leben. Eine Weile standen sie so da, dann lösten sie sich und Isja wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Wir haben so viel zu besprechen. Aber du weist, dass wir dazu keine Zeit haben. Und du weist auch, warum." Isja nahm Luna an den Schultern und betrachtete sie stolz. Luna senkte den Kopf.

„Ja, Mutter."

Isja ließ sie los, drehte sich um, blies hastig die Kerzen aus und warf Necro noch einen Blick zu. Dann drehte sie sie schnell um und nahm Luna bei der Hand. Zusammen verließen sie den Raum durch die Tür.

„Wir müssen hinterher", sagte Luna und ging auch schon los. Draco folgte ihr schweigend. Hinter der Tür fing eine Treppe an. Luna folgend, sah er aus den verglasten Öffnungen in der Wand. Sie befanden sich hoch über dem Verbotenen Wald im Turm Deatherlas. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber dann hörten die Stufen auf und sie standen an vor einer Tür. Isja stand vor ihrer Tochter, streichelte ihr über die Wange und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann ließ sie die Hände sinken. Luna drehte sich wortlos um und trat in den Raum. Die schwere, mit Eisennägeln beschlagene Tür schloss sich knirschend hinter ihr. Isja bückte sich, griff unter ihr langes, nachtblaues Kleid nach ihren Stiefeln und holte aus einem einen geschlängelten, silbernen Dolch heraus. Dann stellte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin, holte tief Luft, hob die linke Hand und ritzte sich das Handgelenk auf. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Mit Hilfe des blutgetränkten Dolches zeichnete Isja ein Pentagramm in die Tür.

„Schütze sie", sagte sie leise, bevor sie zusammenbrach.

„Bitte, ich muss ihn sehen! Es ist wichtig!"

Hermione stand nun schon fast eine Viertelstunde vor der verschlossenen Tür zum Krankenflügel und diskutierte mit Madam Pomfrey. Ron lehnte in einigem Abstand an einer Wand. Es war schon fast peinlich, wie Hermione darum bettelte, Harry sehen zu dürfen. Von dem ständigen hin und her von Argumenten war er müde geworden. Pr. McGonagall hatte sie nur zur Tür gebracht und gesagt, alles Weitere sollte sie mit Madam Pomfrey besprechen. Ganz langsam rutschte er an der Wand herunter und schloss die Augen halb. Hermione war immer noch am reden und reden und reden…

Ron gähnte und schloss die Augen ganz. Sollen die Weiber doch streiten, wie sie lustig sind, er wollte nur noch schlafen...und so glitt Ron sanft in das Land der Träume.....

Draco merkte, wie Luna sich neben ihm verkrampfte. Außerdem bemerkte er, wie sie wieder in eine andere Erinnerung gezogen wurden. Luna stand aber immer noch bewegungslos da und machte keine Anstalten, ihn festzuhalten. Also ging er auf sie zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Draco spürte wie eine eisige Kälte, von Lunas Körper ausgehend, seinen Arm hinauflief. Er kannte diese Kälte; es war eine Art Schutzschild, der andere Zauberer davon abhielt, in seine eigenen Gedanken einzusehen. Wenn man wusste, wie man ihn erstellt, brauchte man nicht viel Energie, um ihn aufrecht zu erhalten. Draco spannte nur kurz die Muskeln in seinem Arm an und die Kälte wich zurück. Aber er schwieg, während ihre Umgebung anfing, sich zu drehen und ließ seine Hand ruhig auf ihrer Schulter. Als ihre Umgebung sich wieder festigte, waren sie in einem runden Raum. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ Luna los. Daraufhin beobachtete er, wie sich ihr Körper entkrampfte und eine lässige Haltung annahm. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, da er hinter ihr stand. Es war bestimmt kein angenehmes Gefühl, den Tod der eigenen Mutter mitzuerleben, und das zum zweiten Mal. Aber auch wenn Luna nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen oder ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte sie ihre Gefühle doch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle gehabt. Im falschen Augenblick konnte das tödlich sein. Tödlich für sie.

Während er den Raum aufmerksam betrachtete, nahm er seine gewohnt überlegene Haltung an. Der Raum war rund und die Wände waren aus denselben Stein wie die Kellergewölbe zuvor. Bis auf drei Stellen waren sie mit Regalen verdeckt: Ein Bett mit dunklen Vorhängen, eine dicke, mit Eisennägeln beschlagene Holztür und eine Nische mit einem schmalem, hohem Fenster. In der Nische saß ein Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren und einem schwarzen Mantel. Sie sah aus dem Fenster; Luna.

Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und wurde mitsamt Gelenk halb aus der Wand gesprengt. Draco unterdrückte den Zwang, reflexmäßig an die Wand zurück zu treten, um nicht von den Trümmern getroffen zu werden, sondern beobachtete scheinbar gleichgültig, wie die Holzsplitter durch ihn durchflogen. Als sich der aufgewirbelte Staub gelegt hatte, sah er zur Tür.

Dort stand Lucius Malfoy.

„Du hast lange für das Siegel gebraucht." Luna kam aus der Nische hervor-gekrochen und baute sich in der Mitte des Zimmers auf. Lucius streckte seine rechte Hand unter seinem schwarzen Umhang hervor und deutete damit auf Luna. Ein paar Sekunden lang war alles still, doch dann kam plötzlich ein Wind auf. Die Regale wurden aus der Wand gerissen, die Fensterscheiben zersprangen und das Bett löste sich von der Mauer und wurde an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert, wo es zerbrach. Draco stand zwischen Luna und seinem Vater. Er hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Lucius hatte sich sehr verändert. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und eingefallen. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und strahlten nicht mehr Arroganz und Überlegenheit aus, sondern… Wahnsinn.

Nachdem das letzte sich noch bewegende Buch durch Draco hindurchgeflogen und dann hinter ihm auf dem Boden gelandet war, wurde alles wieder still.

Der Wind hatte Lucius´ Umhang nach hinten geworfen und seine Hand freigelegt. Aber das war nicht seine Hand. Draco erkannte sie sofort. Sie war ihm schon oft auf den Treffen, die sein Vater auf Malfoy Mansion abhielt, aufgefallen. Sie war silbern. Es war die Hand von Wurmschwanz.

„Na bitte. So still gefällst du mir schon besser." Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Lucius ging hastig auf Luna zu. Die hatte er ja total vergessen! Er folgte seinem Vater mit den Augen und hätte beinahe seinem Erstaunen auch äußerlich kundgetan. Luna schwebte etwa einen Meter über dem Boden. Nein, sie schwebte nicht: Ihr Kopf war gesenkt, die Augen geschlossen und ihre Arme waren ausgestreckt und an etwas gefesselt. An ein Kreuz. Anscheinend war sie bewusstlos. Lucius stand nun direkt vor ihr und streckte seinen rechten Arm aus, bis die silberne Hand auf ihrem Bauch lag. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein wildes Grinsen aus.

„Aparecium!", schrie er. Selbst in seinem Standpunkt, als Besucher dieser Erinnerungen, konnte Draco das Ausmaß des Widerstandes spüren, den Lunas lebloser Körper gegen den Zauber aufbrachte. Ein Zittern überkam sie, aber ihr Kopf blieb gesenkt. Draco trat näher, bis er neben seinem Vater stand. Von dort aus konnte er Lunas Gesicht sehen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Neben sich hörte er ein Knurren. Es sah so aus, als wäre sein Vater überhaupt nicht mit den Geschehnissen zufrieden. Unter seiner Hand bildete sich plötzlich ein schwarzes Licht. Zufrieden lachte Lucius auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, die Hand aber immer noch ausgestreckt. Das Licht zog sich von Lunas Bauch zu Lucius Hand, wie eine Verbindung. Draco beobachtete, wie seinem Vater der Schweiß über die Stirn lief und das Grinsen erstarb. Er machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück. Das Licht war stärker geworden und man hatte fast den Eindruck, als wäre es greifbar. Sein Vater war noch einen Schritt zurück getreten und versuchte verzweifelt aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, doch er fiel auf die Knie und stützte keuchend seinen rechten Arm mit seinem anderem. Plötzlich riss die Verbindung an Lunas Körper und das Licht sammelte sich an Lucius Hand. Ganz langsam maniefesthirte es sich und formte einen kleiner Gegenstand. Draco sah, wie sein Vater mit großer Anstrengung aufstand. Lucius sah auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm. Als er den Arm zurückzog, hielt er ein kleines, schwarzes Buch in der Hand, das er mit wahnsinnigem Blick betrachtete und dann einsteckte.

„Herzlichen Dank auch, junges Fräulein. Wir sehen uns dann in der Hölle wieder!", rief er, während er sich umdrehte und durch die Tür verschwand.

Er lag auf einer Pritsche im Krankenflügel. Sein linkes Bein war gebrochen.

Neben ihm auf dem Bettrand saß Hermione und hielt seine Hand.

„Endlich bist du wach, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" Sie beugte sich zu Ron runter und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Was… was ist denn passiert? Hab ich ihn noch gekriegt?" Er rutschte etwas nach hinten und lehnte sich aufrecht gegen die Kissen.

„Ja, aber du bist dann hinunter gestürzt. Ron, mach das nie wieder! Du hättest dich verletzten oder sogar den Hals brechen können! Ich hatte solche Angst, als ich dich fallen sah", sagte sie und schniefte. Ron streckte den Arm aus und wischte ihr zärtlich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich nach vorn, nahm sie in den Arm und zog sie mit nach hinten. Hermione legte sich neben ihm und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden. Ron küsste sie auf die Stirn und schloss auch die Augen. Er fühlte nur noch, wie ihre Hand sich über seine Brust zu seiner Schulter tastete und anfing, ihn heftig zu schütteln…

„Jetzt wach endlich auf! Wie können jetzt zu Harry!"

„Ist ja schon gut, ich bin ja wach!"

Er rieb sich den Kopf und stand langsam auf. Hermione drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um und verschwand durch die geöffnete Tür des Krankenflügels. Nicht nur, dass das erste nach seinen Erwachen, was er mitgekriegt hatte, Hermiones Wunsch war, Harry zu sehen, nein! Er hatte auch noch missmutig festgestellt, dass er weder Hüter und Kapitän des Griffindor Teams war, noch den entscheidenden Wurf einer Slytherin Jägerin im Finale gefangen hatte, und dass er auch nicht als Held gefeiert und von Hermione umsorgt auf einem gemütlichen Bett im Krankenflügel lag!

Mit dem entsprechend schlechter Laune stampfte er lustlos Hermione hinterher.

Eine Weile stand Draco vor Luna und betrachtete sie. Durch die zerbrochenen Fenster kamen Sonnenstrahlen und es wehte herein. Sie hing immer noch am Kreuz, aber sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, nachdem Lucius das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Draco stand genau vor ihr. Ihre Haare wurden in seine Richtung geweht und einige Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Er stand in ihrem Schatten. Sie sah fast aus wie eine Erscheinung.

Nein, sie sieht mehr aus wie tot.

Das stärkste Mädchen, das er je kennen gelernt hatte. Und das Älteste auch. Warum hat sie sich nicht gewehrt? Die Kraft hätte sie gehabt. Er trat näher an sie heran. Je näher Draco kam, desto größer schien das Kreuz. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und strich ihr über die Wange. Obwohl er sie nicht richtig berührte, glaubte er zu spüren, wie ihr Körper unter seiner Berührung immer wärmer wurde. Als er an ihrem Kinn ankam, schien es, als hebe sich ihr Kopf durch seine Hand. Langsam schwebte das Kreuz zu Boden, und als sich ihre Augen öffneten, waren sie auf derselben Höhe wie seine.

Ruhig ließ Draco seinen Arm sinken. Sah Luna wirklich ihn an? Er konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten. Sie hätte genauso gut durch ihn hindurch sehen können.

„Na endlich."

Wie kann das sein? Draco trat irritiert einen Schritt zurück. Luna lächelte ihn an. IHN! Das war unmöglich, völlig ausgeschlossen. Hastig warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter: Aber da war niemand.

Reiß dich zusammen! ´, sagte er sich selbst. Ruhig atmend stellte er sich wieder hin. Sie sah ihn immer noch an.

Plötzlich fiel Luna nach vorne durch ihn hindurch. Hinter ihm kam sie auf dem Boden auf und rannte geräuschlos durch die Tür und die Treppe herunter. Draco stand da, schüttelt kurz den Kopf und lachte auf. Wenn seine Theorie richtig war, dann…

Er ging um das Kreuz herum, welches begonnen hatte zu Staub zu fallen, und trat ans Fenster. Er sah genau das, was er erwartet hatte: Tief unter ihm stand er selbst von Luna an den Turm gedrückt. Von hier oben konnte er sogar seinen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Seine Theorie war richtig gewesen, Luna hatte seine Anwesenheit damals gespürt und anscheinend hatte sie auch mit ihm gerechnet.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, sich selbst zu sehen. Es war nicht dasselbe, wie ein Foto von sich zu sehen. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie wütend er war, als Luna ihn losgelassen hatte. Wieder fing die Umgebung an, sich in einen Strudel zu verwandeln. Er sah gerade noch, wie er selbst einen Schritt auf sie zuging und den Mund öffnete, dann konnte er nichts mehr erkennen.

Nicht gerade sanft landete er auf seinem Sessel in Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer.

Er erlaubte sich kurz durchzuatmen, dann setzte er sich seiner angemessen hin.

„Wann bist du gegangen?"

„Nach dem Eintreten deines Vaters." Luna hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und streichelte Seleth, der auf ihrem Schoß lag.

„Wieso?" Luna sah ihn lange und eingehend über ihre Brille hinweg an.

Draco entspannte sich innerlich. Ihm kam es sehr entgegen, dass Luna nicht alles mitbekommen hatte, was sich in dem Raum noch abgespielt hatte.

Auf jeden Fall wollte er auf das Thema nicht weiter eingehen und stellte deswegen geschickt eine Gegenfrage.

„Wo ist Professor Dumbledore?" Zum Glück ging Luna nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.

„Er war hier als ich kam, aber er wollte noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Dann sah sie ihn an.

„Ich glaube, für heute ist es genug. Du solltest dich hinlegen und etwas schlafen. Es sind immerhin noch zwei Stunden bis zum Frühstück."

Draco verzog den Mundwinkel zu einen Lächeln und stand auf. Geräuschlos drehte er sich um und schritt Richtung Treppe.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen, mein Lieber."

„Schlaf gut, und träum von mir." Dann hörte sie nur noch, wie sich seine Schritte auf der Treppe immer weiter entfernten.

„Keine Sorge, ich wird mich dran halten, wenn ich irgendwann mal zum schlafen kommen sollte…" murmelte sie.


	4. Kapitel4

„Harry!" Hermione stürzte in Richtung Pritsche, Ron folgte widerwillig und langsam.

„Langsam Herm, ich lebe noch!" Harry schloss sie in seine Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken. Ron blieb stehen und beobachtete die beiden, ein bisschen mit dem Gefühl, hier fehl am Platz zu sein. Als er den genüsslichen Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah, hegten sich in ihm auch noch andere Gefühle, die man am besten kühl und schon fast untertreibend mit Eifersucht und Groll bezeichnet. Außerdem bemerkte er, wie Madam Pomfrey geschäftig durch den Raum eilte und sah , als sie mit einem Stapel Handtücher an ihm vorbeischritt, wie sie verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was Harry erlebt hatte, geschweige denn, warum er hier war, aber er war weder leichenblass noch hatte er wichtige Körperteile eingegipst. Wenn man das alles berücksichtigte, war Hermiones Verhalten wirklich sehr übertrieben und überhaupt nicht angebracht.

Nachdem Hermione von Harry abgelassen und sich an das Fußende der Pritsche niedergelassen hatte, bemerkte dieser Ron, der sich die ganze Zeit unauffällig im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Ron, schön dich zu sehen! Ist irgendwas?" Langsam näherte er sich der Pritsche. Hermione senkte den Kopf. Harry bemerkte das und sah unschlüssig von einem zur anderen.

„Hey Leute! Was ist denn los?"

„Harry..." Hermione griff nach seiner Hand und umklammerte sie fest.

„Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass es dir gut geht, alles Weitere besprechen wir, wenn du hier raus bist." Harry hatte dieses komische Gefühl, dass er mal wieder keinen Durchblick hatte, wie zuvor bei Professor Dumbeldore.

„Es ist sowieso besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen, sonst regt sich Madam Pomfrey auf. Außerdem brauchst du Ruhe. Komm Ron, wir gehen." Nachdem sie ihn noch mal aufmunternd angelächelt hatte, mit einem Rutsch auf dem Boden landete und in Richtung Tür gehen wollte, hielt Harry ihre Hand immer noch fest und sie damit zurück... Langsam zog er sie zu sich heran. Hermione lächelte verlegen, errötete leicht und warf einen unschlüssigen Blick zu Ron, der hatte sich aber schon umgedreht. Und so beugte sie sich zu Harry und küsste ihn. Was sie nicht sah, war, dass Ron stehen blieb und einen Blick über die Schulter warf. Langsam ließ er den Kopf hängen und ging weiter.

Lautlos öffnete Draco die Tür. Er hatte nicht schlafen können. Als er in den Turm trat, dämmerte es schon. Er sah sich um. Die Eulerei war ein riesiger, runder Turm am Rand des Hauptgebäudes. Überall waren kleine Fenster, die als Ein- und Ausgänge für die Eulen dienten. Er ging zu einem kleinen Tisch an der Wand, nahm sich einen der Handschuhe, die darauf lagen und zog ihn an.

Draco pfiff leise und streckte den Arm aus. Eine große pechschwarze Schleiereule setzte sich darauf.

„Ganz ruhig, Kiran."

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis es seinem Onkel gelungen war, schwarze Schleiereulen zu züchten. Aber es war notwendig, da man die normalerweise weißen Eulen nachts zu schnell entdecken würde, sich diese aber auch am besten für das unauffällige Überbringen von Nachrichten eigneten, da sie einen sehr schnellen und gleichzeitig lautlosen Flug hatten.

Draco hatte Kiran verboten, seine Post in die große Halle zu bringen. Er holte sie stets nachts ab. Vorsichtig öffnete er das silberne Band, mit dem ein Umschlag an Kirans Bein gebunden war. Er steckte ihn ein und ließ die Eule wieder fliegen. Während er sich den Handschuh wieder auszog, setzte er sich auf einen Hocker neben den Tisch. Eine Zeit lang beobachtete er, wie die verschiedensten Eulen von ihrer nächtlichen gt wieder kamen. Dann holte er den Umschlag aus seiner Tasche. Er hielt ihn mit der Rückseite nach oben, erkannte sofort das silberne Familiensiegel und wusste auch schon ganz genau, was darin stehen würde. Seine Mutter hatte in zwei Tagen Geburtstag. Er bekam immer eine offizielle Einladung. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine Lust, den Umschlag zu öffnen. Er starrte ihn an. Bis jetzt hatte er nur die Rückseite betrachtet. Geschickt drehte er ihn in seiner Hand. Als er die Anschrift las, erstarrte er. Hastig riss er den Umschlag auf und überflog den Inhalt. Dann lachte er tonlos auf. Sie wussten es. Sein Vater wusste es. Es überrascht ihn nicht wirklich, aber es kam unerwartet. Er schüttelte den Kopf und steckte den Brief zurück in den Umschlag. Dann nahm er eine Feder und ein Blatt Pergament aus seinem Umhang und schrieb etwas darauf.

Seleth, kannst du mich hören?

_Natürlich Meister, was ist ihr Wunsch?_

Draco sah, wie Seleth durch eines der unteren Fenster flog. Einige Eulen flogen verschreckt in die höheren Etagen. Er band das gefaltete Pergament mit dem silbernen Band an den Umschlag und wartete, bis Seleth zu ihm gekommen war.

Kannst du diese Nachricht zu ihr bringen?

_Natürlich Meister._

Draco knotete das Band kurz hinter den Flügeln fest und sah zu, wie die Schlange sich erhob und wieder aus dem Fenster flog. Wieder flogen einige Eulen auf, aber Seleth zischte sie nur an und sie wurden sofort still. Draco verzog den Mundwinkel zu einem kaum merklichen Grinsen. Seleth war einer der wenigen Personen, die er mochte und in seiner Umgebung duldete. Er sah ihn nicht als Tier oder Wesen, sondern mehr als… Kumpel.

Geräuschlos stand er auf und verließ die Eulerei. Was er dort erfahren hatte, musste er überdenken. Heute würde er wohl nicht mehr zum schlafen kommen.

Vorsichtig schlich er durch die Gänge in den Keller. Als er in die Eingangshalle durchschritt, sah er auf die Uhr. Schon sechs Uhr. Er blieb stehen. Heute war Samstag, er hatte keinen Unterricht und musste auch nicht zum Frühstück erscheinen. Als er so dastand, merkte er, dass er heute weder auf Crabbe und Goyle noch auf Potter und Granger Lust hatte.

Komischerweise verspürte er unglaublich Lust, sich auf seinen Nimbus zu schmeißen. Und weil er sowieso immer das tat, was er wollte, ging er durch die Kerker zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, holte aus seinem Schlafsaal seinen Besen und lief auf dem Rückweg zur Eingangshalle wie verabredet Professor Snape über den Weg, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie gar nicht verabredet waren.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy. So früh schon auf den Beinen? Wohin des Weges?" Snape stellte sich vor Draco auf. Obwohl der Zaubertränke Professor eindeutig zu den Lehrern gehörte, die Malfoy nicht sofort töten würde, wenn er die Gelegenheit hätte, hatte er jetzt keine Lust mit ihm zu reden. Gerade überlegte er, ob er ihn einschläfern oder bewusstlos fluchen sollte, als Snape den Besen bemerkte.

„Ach so, sie wollen wohl zum Ouidditchfeld. Na dann üben sie mal schön, ich wäre hoch erfreut, wenn wir dieses Jahr mal gewinnen würden." Snape trat zur Seite. Draco verkniff sich eine Bemerkung, nickte seinem Hauslehrer zu und ging weiter.

Sobald er aus der großen Tür getreten und zu einer abgelegenen Stelle am See

gegangen war, stieg er auf und flog in Richtung Verbotenen Wald.

„Nicht schlecht!" Luna steckte den Brief wieder in den Umschlag, schloss ihn und drehte ihn um. Ungefähr zum vierten Mal lass sie die Anschrift.

_Wenn sie mir die Frage erlauben, was ist denn so beeindruckend?_

Hier, lies mal die Adressierung. Luna beugte sich noch vorne und legte den Umschlag auf den flachen Tisch vor ihr. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder in den schwarzen, beinahe schon antiken Sessel in einer abgetrennten Ecke im verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum des Slytherinkerkers zurück.

„An Draco und Luna Malfoy". Das ist wirklich nicht schlecht. 

Sag ich doch! Ich frage mich, woher sie so gut über mich Bescheid wissen.

Es ist eine Einladung zum Geburtstag von Narzissa Malfoy, Dracos Mutter.

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und nahm dann eine nachdenkliche Haltung an.

Was wünscht sich eine gut aussehende Frau kurz vor den Wechseljahren, die mit einem Irrem verheiratet ist und durch ihn vor 15 Jahren einen Jungen geboren hat, der mal ein Ladykiller werden sollte?

_Ihr habt doch nicht im Ernst vor, dieser Einladung Folge zu leisten? Ihr wisst doch genauso gut wie ich, dass das..._

...eine Falle ist. Natürlich bin ich mir dieser Gefahr bewusst. Aber wenn ich nicht gehe, wäre das noch auffälliger. Außerdem wäre das die ideale Gelegenheit mehr, über die Ziele deines ehemaligen Meisters herauszufinden.

_Sie gehen also immer noch davon aus, dass es mein alter Meister war, der Dracos Vater befohlen hatte, das Buch zu stehlen?_

Es ist auszuschließen, dass Lucius allein genug Kraft dafür hätte. Er muss also Energie „geliehen" bekommen haben. Ich bin der Meinung, seine Quelle war die silberne Hand.

_Das sähe meinem Meister ähnlich, er hatte immer schon eine Schwäche für mächtige, magische Waffen. _

Ich denke, ich werde noch mal mit Draco reden müssen. Er sollte wissen, dass ich auf der Geburtstagsfeier seiner Mutter anwesend sein werde. Außerdem könnte er mir bei der Frage helfen, was man bei so einer Feierlichkeit zu tragen pflegt.

_Soll ich ihm Bescheid sagen?_

Nein, ich werde persönlich mit ihm reden. Kannst mir sagen, wo er ist?

_Er ist auf einer Euch sehr bekannten Lichtung._

Ich danke dir. Luna streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte sehr übertrieben.

Es ist schon morgen. Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen, Seleth. Ich werde mich auf den Weg machen. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du nachkommen.

Luna richtete sich auf und schritt geräuschlos durch den Raum. Zu Fuß würde es ein wenig länger dauern, aber wahrscheinlich war das Draco sehr willkommen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es einiges zu denken hatte.

Vorsichtig lehnte Draco seinen Besen an einen Baum am Rande der Lichtung.

Hier hatte also mal ein Turm gestanden, in dem der Tod aufbewahrt wurde.

„Von dem ist ja nicht gerade viel übrig geblieben", stellte Draco mit gedämpfter Stimme fest, während er die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um und sah auf ein Gebüsch, keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Komm endlich raus, glaubt du eigentlich, so wie du hier rum trampelst bemerke ich dich nicht?" Dass stimmte auch. Es war wirklich nicht schwierig gewesen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wer sich hinter dem Gebüsch verbarg. Mit einer scheinbar unterstreichenden Geste griff er deshalb heimlich nach seinem Zauberstab, den er wir immer unter seinem Umhang an seinem Gürtel trug.

Ganz langsam begann sich das Gestrüpp zu teilen und zwei feingliedrige, gepflegte Hände kamen zu Vorschein. Ein Mädchen!

Die Arme streckten sich aus und die Ärmel wurden sichtbar. Sie waren blau.

Ravenclaw! Aber nicht nur dass, den Armen folgten ein Kopf voller mittellanger, schwarzer Haare. Draco wartete, bis er dass Gesicht und den Rest ihrer Kleidung richtig erkennen konnte, aber dann war er sich sicher.

Das Mädchen, das ihm gefolgt war, war niemand anderes als Cho, die Sucherin von Ravenclaw, die darüber hinaus auch noch seit diesem hr Vertrauensschülerin war. Aber das war immer noch nicht alles; sie hatte ihre komplette Quidditch-Ausrüstung an. Und das wiederum erinnerte ihn an die unzähligen Spiele, die er ihretwegen verloren hatte. Natürlich störte es ihn zu verlieren, es machte ihn sogar wahnsinnig, wenn er zu lange daran dachte, aber er hatte eine Methode entwickelt, die er erträglicher machte, daran zu denken.

Hey, ich hab verloren, was soll´s? Ich hab schließlich andere Qualitäten: Ich sehe nicht nur blendend aus, sondern bin auch noch reich, mächtig, in Sachen schwarzer Magie unglaublich talentiert und ich hab dieses gewisse, unwiderstehliche Etwas! Was will ein Junge in den Pflegehren mehr?

Während er dieses „Gebet" innerlich drei Mal wiederholte, war Cho aufgestanden und hatte begonnen, ihre Kleidung sauber zu klopfen. Als Draco fertig war und Cho nichts mehr zum wegklopfen hatte, musste sie ihm wohl oder übel in die Augen sehen. Als sie dann auch aufsah und in Dracos kalte Augen sah, die wie immer nicht widerspiegelten, woran er dachte und was er fühlte, wurde sie rot und sah wieder auf den Boden.

Sie sieht nicht schlecht aus, dachte Draco und musste dann sogar zugeben, dass er seit dem Zähneputzen kein hübscheres Gesicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie war einen halben Kopf kleiner als er und ihre Haare standen wild ab.

„Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"; fragte er sie ruhig.

„Ich... ich hab auf dem Quidditschfeld trainiert und dann hab ich dich vom Schloss weggehen gesehen, in Richtung See. Da hab ich mir gedacht, dass... Also nicht dass... es war nicht böse gemeint, aber weißt du, ..." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und ihr Blick glitt hilfesuchend umher, aber sie mied es, ihn direkt anzusehen. Dann hatte sie sich anscheinend gesammelt und sah ihn an. Zwar hatte er mehr das Gefühl, dass sie durch ihn hindurch sah, aber er hörte trotzdem (höflicherweise) aufmerksam zu.

„Also weißt du, meine Freunde, das heißt, so gut kenne ich sie auch wieder nicht, aber egal. Sagen wir mal, ich hab gehört, wie jemand erzählt hat, er hätte dich schon öfter dabei beobachtet, wie du nachts zur Eulerei gegangen wärst. Und dann haben die anderen spekuliert, was du denn machen würdest, und da meinten einige, dass du Kontakt zu deinem Vater haben würdest, und weil er im Gefängnis sitzt, meinten sie, du würdest ihm bei seiner Flucht helfen wollen."

Erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt zurück und presste eine Hand auf dem Mund. Hatte sie das wirklich alles gerade erzählt?

Draco konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen und es kam ihm sehr gelegen, dass Cho es wohl wieder vorzog, betreten auf den Boden zu schauen. Natürlich hatte sie ihm das nicht ganz freiwillig erzählt. Wie gesagt, er hatte dieses gewisse, unwiderstehliche Etwas. Ach ja, und den Zauberstab unbemerkt in der linken Hand, aber das hatte selbstverständlich überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass Cho so plötzlich redselig geworden war.

Während er den Zauberstab wieder unbemerkt in seinen Gürtel zurücksteckte, hatte Cho sich anscheinend wieder gefangen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, fand aber nicht die richtige Formulierung. Wohl oder übel musste Draco dann etwas tun, denn es passte ihm nicht, dass er und ein Mädchen in peinlichem Schweigen gehüllt nebeneinander stehen. Dazu fand er Cho viel zu hübsch.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und streckte den Arm aus. Sie bemerkt seine Hand erst, als er schon den kleinen Ast aus ihrem Haar gezogen hatte. Verschreckt taumelte sie nach hinten und wäre hingefallen, wenn Draco nicht nach ihrem Arm gegriffen hätte. Sein unwiderstehliches Etwas musste in letzter Zeit noch stärker geworden sein. Sechs Minuten und schon lag sie ihm zu Füßen (beinahe), oder so, er hatte sie schon fast im Arm. Na, auf jeden Fall hatte er seinen persönlichen Rekord gebrochen. Unweigerlich musste er grinsen, was er aber geschickt in ein Lächeln verwandelte.

„Danke", hauchte Cho und erwiderte schüchtern sein Lächeln.

Na bitte! Ich geb´ ihr noch ca. ne Viertelstunde.

Sie immer noch anlächelnd und am Arm haltend, „geleitete" er sie zu einem umgefallenen Baumstamm, wo sie sich nebeneinander setzten. Cho errötete leicht, als Dracos Hand an ihrem Arm runterrutschte und er ihre Hand umfasste.

Zehn Minuten. Höchstens. innerlich-grinsend

Geräuschlos und fast schemenhaft trat Luna in das Sonnenlicht auf der Lichtung.

Zuerst war sie ein bisschen geblendet, da es im Inneren des Waldes nachtschwarz war. Sie entdeckte Draco allein, an einem umgefallenen Baumstumpf lehnend und auf dem Boden sitzend.

„Weißt du, es gibt nur wenige Dinge, die ich selbst nach langem Überlegen nicht verstehe. Und ich bin irgendwie sehr geneigt dazu, dich einfach in diese Kategorie rein zustecken." Draco verhackte seine Hände hinter dem Nacken, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich noch weiter zurück. Anscheinend hatte er geendet.

„Und mit welchen Begriffen müsste ich mir dann mein neues Zuhause teilen?"

Luna hatte sich auf den Baumstamm gesetzt und stützte sich mit den Armen ab.

„Potter´s Beliebtheit und die Frage, ob Wahnsinn erblich ist", sagte Draco nach einer kleinen Pause und einem theaterischem Seufzer.

„Möchtest du die Antworten denn haben?" Luna sah auf Draco herab. Draco drehte den Kopf zur ihr und öffnete die Augen. Mit einem etwas verkniffenen Gesicht, da auch er sich nach dem Anblick seiner Augenlieder erst wieder an das Licht gewöhnen musste, und einem langgezogenem Moment der tiefsten Überlegung nickte er. Ihm war es eigentlich so ziemlich egal, was Luna ihm jetzt offenbaren würde. Aber es war wichtig, mehr über sie, ihre Einstellung, Gedanken etc. herauszufinden. Also musste er wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und ihr zuhören.

„Harry ist nicht wirklich beliebt, den meisten ist nur klar, dass es vorteilhafter ist, ihn als Freund zu haben, und nicht als Feind. Aber selbst die wissen das nicht direkt, sondern nur im Unterbewusstsein. Sowas nennt man Überlebensinstinkt."

Eigentlich sehr einleuchtend. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war es sogar richtig zermürbend, dass er nicht selber darauf gekommen war. Wie hatte er nur einen Moment daran zweifeln können, ob Harry Potter beliebt ist?

Luna hatte während ihrer Erklärung den Kopf gedreht und sah nun auf die leere Lichtung. Eher gesagt, sie sah auf etwas, was diese Lichtung füllen würde, wenn es da wäre, wo es hingehört. Draco konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was Luna sah, was zwar nicht da war, aber da hätte sein sollen. Was ihm im Endeffekt nur wieder dazu führte, dass Luna dabei, war ihm Sachen mit Leichtigkeit zu erklären, über die er selbst aber schon fast sein ganzes Leben nachdachte.

Und das einfach so!

Hey, ich hab´s nicht rausgekriegt, aber... was soll´s? Ich hab schließlich andere Qualitäten: Ich sehe nicht nur blendend aus, sondern bin auch noch reich, mächtig, in Sachen schwarzer Magie unglaublich talentiert und ich hab dieses gewisse, unwiderstehliche Etwas! Was will ein Junge in den Pflegehren mehr?

„Und was die Sache mit dem Wahnsinn angeht,", sie machte eine Pause. Gleich sagt sie, dass sie dafür auch keine Antwort hätte, dachte Draco schon fast schadenfroh und sah sie wieder an. Luna schien seinen Blick zu spüren und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Lächelnd sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Es war dieses Schach-Matt-Lächeln, dass er sich selbst schon vor Jahren antrainiert hatte. Es war eine interessante, wenn auch deprimierende Erfahrung, es auch bei seiner Gegenüber zu sehen. Doch äußerlich blieb Draco unverändert, starrte sie unverwandt an und versuchte sogar, ein bisschen neugierig zu kucken, was ihm vortrefflich gelang, da er es wirklich war.

„Wahnsinn ist nicht direkt erblich. Die Veranlagung dazu ist in jedem, aber je häufiger er bei den eigenen, direkten Vorfahren auftritt, desto höher ist die Chance, selber wahnsinnig zu werden. Mit anderen Worten: Nachdem, was ich über unsere Vorfahren gesehen, erlebt und in Erfahrung gebracht habe, sind wir nichts weiter als..." „..tickende Zeitbomben. Beruhigend zu wissen. Wenn man überlegt, dass die letzten drei Generationen der männlichen Seite der Malfoys an Wahnsinn zu Grunde gegangen sind, ist die Chance, dass meine Nachkommen sadistische Massenmörder mit einem unglaublichem Talent zum Vertreter werden, gar nicht mal so schlecht."

Draco drehte den Kopf und sah nun auch auf die Lichtung.

„Bist du froh, die Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommen zu haben?"

Luna wandte sich nicht von der Lichtung ab. Draco hatte die Frage erwartet, er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, was er Antworten sollte.

„Jetzt hab ich auch den letzten, sinnlosen Zeitvertreib in den kalten, stürmischen Nächten des Winters verloren."

Er wusste die Antwort nicht. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Luna war sich dessen gewusst und hielt es für klüger, jetzt mit dem eigentlichen Teil der Unterhaltung anzufangen.

„Sag mal, würdest du mir helfen, den Turm zu erforschen?"

Draco sah sie erstaunt an, damit hatte nun doch nicht gerechnet. Es war auch eine ziemlich dämliche Idee, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte.

„Na gut, das mit dem Turm wird wohl nichts, aber die Kellergewölbe müssten noch stehen. Außerdem", sagte sie voller Tatendrang und plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr in Gedanken versunken, „könnten wir noch ein bisschen dabei unterhalten."

Mit einem Satz stemmte sie sich hoch und marschierte auf die Mitte der Lichtung zu. Draco schaffte es nur etwas langsamer aus der Starre der Überlegung herauszukommen und stand auf. Gemächlichen Schrittes folgte er Luna, die sich umsah und ihn gutmütig anlächelte.

Und da hatte er wieder etwas, womit er sich die nächsten Winternächte bei schlechtem Wetter beschäftigen würde.

„Hi Ron!" Hermione stellte ihre Bücher auf den Tisch zwischen die Teller und Schüsseln fürs Frühstück. Die Halle war noch sehr leer. Nur hier und da waren vereinzelt einige Grüppchen. Insgesamt waren es wahrscheinlich nur vierzig

Schüler, aber schließlich war es ja auch Samstagmorgen, neun Uhr. Ron saß sehr weit hinten und allein am Griffindortisch, sah aber nicht von seiner Schüssel Cornflakes hoch und nahm auch sonst nicht weiter Notiz von ihr. Von seinem Verhalten etwas eingeschüchtert, setzte Hermione sich ihm gegenüber hin. Sie war schon seit zwei Stunden wach, hatte sich aber nicht getraut, in die Halle zu kommen, da sie Ron hätte begegnen können. Doch jetzt war Hermione einigermaßen in der Verfassung, sich mit Ron auseinander zu setzten. Nachdem sie sich jetzt also zwei Stunden lang geistig verausgabt hatte, wollte sie den Tag mit einer Schüssel Müsli beginnen. Und wie es das Schicksal nun mal so wollte, stand die Schüssel mit dem Müsli genau neben Ron.

Nun gut, sie hatte Hunger und bestand auf ihr Müsli, außerdem konnten sie sich nicht ewig anschweigen. Also riss sie sich zusammen.

„Ron, könntest du mir bitte mal das Müsli geben?" Ron sah noch immer nicht von seinem Teller auf, sondern griff blindlings nach der Schale und stellte sie vor Hermione hin. Stellen ist etwas untertrieben: Es schepperte so laut, dass schlagartig alle Gespräche in der Halle verstummten und sich alle Köpfe nach ihnen umdrehten. Und nicht nur das: Die Hälfte des Inhaltes der Schale hatte sich über den gesamten Tisch und über Hermione verteilt. Die saß bewegungslos da und musste sich zusammenreißen, um Ron nicht quer über den Tisch an die Gurgel zu gehen. Mit fester, aber vor Zorn bebender Stimme sagte sie dann zu Ron, der noch immer auf seine Schale starrte:

„Ron, ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass du sauer bist. Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, so mit Schuleigentum umzugehen, und eine Entschuldigung erst recht nicht! Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass wir uns nicht ewig anschweigen können. Würdest du mich also bitte ansehen und mir sagen, was mit dir los ist?"

„Was mit mir los ist? Ich dachte, du wärst immer die Schlaue von uns gewesen! Ach ja, stimmt ja: Dass heißt nicht mehr „uns", sondern "IHR"!" Er war so heftig aufgesprungen, dass der Tisch fast umgefallen wäre, und diesmal war wirklich einiges zu Bruch gegangen. Alle sahen sie an, oder besser gesagt, immer noch. Ron hatte nicht gerade in gedämpftem Ton gesprochen wie Hermione zuvor, er hatte sie angebrüllt. Hermione war perplex. Ron warf ihr nur noch einen letzten, hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen zwischen den Tischen hindurch aus der Halle stürmte. Die Köpfe der Beobachter waren hinter Ron hergewandert, drehten sich aber jetzt zu Hermione um, die fassungslos und voller Müsli einfach dasaß.

Nur ganz langsam kam sie zu sich und bemerkte die 40 Augenpaare auf sich ruhen. Sie schaffte es gerade noch zu einem gekünstelten Lächeln, dann packte sie ihre Bücher und stürmte ebenfalls aus der Halle. Dass eines ihrer Bücher auf der Strecke blieb, bemerkte sie gar nicht.

Sie waren nun schon seit einer halben Stunde damit beschäftigt, Erdbrocken mit Hilfe des Wingardium-Leviosa-Zauberes vom Erdreich zu trennen, hatten aber immer noch nicht auch nur einen Stein gefunden.

Wenn Draco Lunas Worten Glauben schenken konnte, befanden sich die Gewölbe etwa fünf Meter unter der Erdoberfläche. Sie hatten sich auf ein rechteckiges Gebiet geeinigt, dass etwas am Rande der Lichtung lag, und standen sich nun gegenüber, zwischen ihnen ein gut drei Meter tiefes Loch. Langsam merkte Draco, wie das ständige Einsetzten von Magie an seinen Kräften zerrte. Geschickt vollführte er eine fließende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, den er in der rechten Hand hielt, und beförderte einen weiteren Klumpen zu den anderen, die inzwischen einen beachtlichen Hügel bildeten. Dabei beobachtete er heimlich Luna, die ohne Zauberstab genau dieselbe Arbeit leistete wie er. Und auch ihr konnte man noch nicht ansehen, dass sie seit einer guten halben Stunde Magie einsetzte. Als er seinen Blick speziell auf die Bewegungen ihrer Hand richtete, bemerkte er ein Funkeln. Natürlich, er hatte die drei Ringe an ihrer rechten Hand fast vergessen.

„Sag mal, du wolltest dich doch mit mir unterhalten, oder?"

Luna sah einen Moment auf, richtete ihre Konzentration dann aber wieder auf das Loch.

„Ja. Komisch, dass wir uns schon seit einer halben Stunde anschweigen."

Da hatte sie allerdings. Obwohl die Zeit nicht schneller als sonst vergangen war, oder langsamer, oder dass das Schweigen peinlich geworden war, hatten beide nichts gesagt. Ein Zustand, den Draco gerade erst bemerkte. Aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen, spätestens nächsten Winter.

„Gut, ich mache dann mal den Anfang."

„Nur zu, ich höre." Luna ließ den Brocken fallen und sah Draco erwartungsvoll an.

„Du benutzt keinen Zauberstab, dennoch wendest du Magie an." Luna streckte, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, die rechte Hand in die Richtung aus, in der sie eben den Brocken hatte fallen lassen, der sich daraufhin wieder erhob, etwas schwebte, um gleich darauf abermals niederzusausen. „Das meinst du, oder?"

„Unter anderem. Es ist mir schon aufgefallen, als du das Denkarium verwendest hast. Damals ist mir aber noch etwas aufgefallen. Um genau zu sein, sogar drei Dinge." Luna grinste. „Und da soll mal jemand behaupten, die Haarfarbe hätte etwas mit der Intelligenz zu tun." Und ohne es zu verbergen, erwiderte Draco ihr Grinsen.

„Aber du hast recht. Dank dieser Ringe bin ich in der Lage, auch ohne Zauberstab Magie einzusetzen", fuhr sie ernster fort.

„Ich nehme an, dass sie aus einem bestimmten Material bestehen."

„Gut angenommen. Einer ist aus Gold, in ihm ist eine Phönixfeder eingearbeitet. Der zweite ist aus Silber und enthält das Haar eines Einhorns. Der dritte ist aus Stein und enthält eine Drachenherzfaser."

„Irgendwie hab ich mit das schon gedacht. Alles Materialien, die man auch zur Herstellung von Zauberstäben benutzt."

„Und wieder richtig geraten. Aber es gehört noch mehr dazu. Selbst du würdest, wenn du die Ringe trägst, nicht Zaubern können. Dieser kleine Trick funktioniert nur durch das Blut meiner Mutter."

Draco bemerkte, wie sich ihr Gesicht veränderte, und selbst, wenn es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war, bemerkte er doch den Schatten, der über ihr Gesicht glitt. Doch sie hatte sich sofort wieder gefangen und lächelte ihn an. Draco versuchte sich festzustellen, was gerade in ihr vorging. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen verloren, an dem er so hing wie Luna anscheinend an ihrer Mutter. Der Grund dafür war, dass er noch nie viel für jemandem empfunden hatte.

„Also gehört noch ein ganzes Stück Elfenmagie dazu." Draco machte eine kleine Pause, dann fiel ihm eine weitere Frage ein.

„Auf welche Gebiete bezieht sich eigentlich Elfenmagie?"

Luna zog sich behutsam die Ringe von der rechten Hand und hielt sie fest in ihrer Linken. Dann streckte sie die Andere grade vor sich aus. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, aber dann bildete sie eine kleine Flamme in ihrer Hand. Eine Weile loderte sie, dann wurde sie ganz plötzlich starr und färbte sich milchig-blau. Sie war zu Eis erstarrt. Mit einem Mal zersprang das Eis in tausend Teile, die von einer plötzlich aufkommenden Brise in Dracos Richtung getragen wurden. Über ihm sammelten sich die Splitter und es bildete sich eine kleine, schwarze Gewitterwolke, keine zwei Meter über seinem Kopf. Aber es fing nicht an zu regnen. Ein einzelner, senkrechter Blitz schlug kurz vor seinen Füßen in einen Löwenzahn ein, der sofort zu Staub zerfiel. Die Wolke löste sich auf und Draco sah hinab zu dem Häufchen Asche. Zentimeter für Zentimeter wuchs aus der Asche heraus ein Sprössling, der Blätter trieb und schließlich öffnete sich eine neue Blüte. Anscheinend war die Vorstellung zuende, denn nachdem

er die Pflanze knapp zwei Minuten angestarrt hatte, war immer noch nichts passiert.

„Aha", sagte er und sah sie wieder an. „Also Elementarmagie."

„Gut beobachtet", bemerkte Luna schlicht, während sie sich wieder die Ringe anzog. Dann seufzte sie und sah wieder in das Loch.

„Komisch, eigentlich kann es gar nicht mehr weit sein. Ich denke, in einer halben Stunde haben wir es geschafft", und indem sie ihre Arbeit aufnahm, gab sie Draco zu verstehen, dass er seine Fragen, wenn er noch welche hätte, später stellen sollte.

Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Zum Glück war der Schlafsaal leer.

Ron riss sich den Umhang vom Leib und schmiss ihn auf sein Bett. Etwas zu heftig ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Beinahe wäre er hintenüber gekippt, hätte er sich nicht noch rechtzeitig an der Tischplatte festgehalten. Mit dem Schock war auch sein Zorn verflogen und ziemlich lustlos verschränke er die Arme auf dem Tisch und legte den Kopf darauf. Eingehend betrachtete er sich in dem Spiegel, der in dem verlängerten Rücken des Tisches eingearbeitet war. Die roten, struppigen Haare, die sich weder mit Gel noch mit dem härtesten Festigungs-Zauber der Welt bändigen ließen, die Sommersprossen, die aussahen, als wäre er kopfüber in eine Schüssel Curryreis gefallen, die kleinen blauen Augen, die ihn treu-doof ansahen.

Langsam nervte es Ron, Tag für Tag dasselbe, dämliche Gesicht zu sehen.

Er holte aus und schlug mit der echten Faust gegen den Spiegel. Dann erstarrte er. Kein Schmerz, kein Abprall, keine Scherben. Seine Faust war einfach in das Glas eingetaucht. Hastig zog er sie zurück. Es hatte nicht weggetan. Es war sogar irgendwie erfrischend. Hastig stellte er sich hin und merkte nicht mal, dass der Stuhl umfiel. Wie gebannt starrte er auf den Spiegel. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig beugte er sich über den Tisch, sich mit der linken Hand abstützend, und streckte zitternd seine Rechte aus. Seine Finger glitten durch das Glas und er füllte wieder diese prickelnde Frische. Die Oberfläche schlug Wellen, als würde man langsam in Wasser eintauchen. Ron vergaß alles um sich herum und wollte nur noch wissen, was sich auf der anderen Seite befand. Er beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne und zog ein Knie nach. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er einen sicheren Stand hatte, zog er auch das Andere nach. Doch er hatte sich etwas verrechnet. Ron verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel, mit dem rechten Arm voran, durch den Spiegel durch, und fiel... und fiel...

„Endlich, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass auch die Gewölbe zerstört wurden." Luna sah wirklich erleichtert aus. Inzwischen war das Loch sieben Meter tief. Eine ganze Schicht war eingebrochen, als sie durch die Decke eines Tunnels gestoßen waren.

„Man sieht nicht gerade viel von hier oben, du hast nicht zufällig eine Leiter bei?" Draco sah etwas skeptisch hinunter; Runterspringen wäre nicht sehr sinnvoll.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Luna erklärend, und als Draco erwartungsvoll zu ihr sah, streckte sie die rechte Hand in seine Richtung aus. Draco spürte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und in die Höhe gehoben wurde.

„Wenn du mich fallen lässt, schick ich dir die Rechnung von der Reinigung meines Umhangs UND die meines Frisörs dazu", bemerkte Draco mit Nachdruck.

„Keine Angst, ich mach dir keine Falten in den Umhang." Behutsam schwebte Draco hinunter. Um ihn herum wurde es immer dunkler. Als er wieder mit den Füßen den Boden berührte, war er im Tunnel angekommen. Es war stockfinster und feucht. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sah sich genauer um. Die knapp zweihundert Jahre waren nicht spurlos an dem Tunnel vorübergezogen. Überall waren große Löcher und Risse in den Wänden. Riesige Wurzeln versperrten den Weg und allem in allem sah der Gang nicht gerade sehr stabil aus.

Hinter ihm landete nun auch Luna lautlos.

„Und, gefällst´s dir hier unten?"

„Es ist in der Tat sehr gemütlich."

Während er sich zu Luna umdrehte, um sie zu fragen, in welche Richtung sie jetzt gehen sollten, fuhr er zusammen. Dort, wo er Luna vermutet hatte, leuchteten ihm zwei grüne Augen entgegen.

„Elfen haben die Fähigkeit im Dunkeln zu sehen. Aber du solltest vielleicht den Lumos-Zauber anwenden." Einen Augenblick hatte sein Verstand wirklich ausgesetzt. Während Luna sich umdrehte, zog Draco seinen Zauberstab und tat wie ihm geheißen. Er war sauer auf sich selbst. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren, wegen eines Paares Augen! Aber er beruhigte sich wieder, Luna hatte wenigstens keine dumme Bemerkung darüber gemacht. Langsam folgte er Luna. Der Boden war sehr rutschig und sie mussten immer wieder über Wurzeln, Steine und Erdbrocken steigen.

„Es gibt da noch ein, zwei Dinge die ich nicht verstehe", rief Draco nach vorne, während er über einen Haufen Geröll stieg, der fast bis zur Decke reichte.

„Ach ja? Dann los mal hören", rief Luna nach hinten, wobei sie sich gleichzeitig

an die Wand presste, um an einer Wurzel vorbei zu kommen, welche gut zwei Drittel der Breite des Ganges einnahm.

„Als wir in der Holzhütte waren, bei der Geburt deines Bruders, wo waren wir da?"

„Ganz genau weiß ich das nicht, aber auf jeden Fall waren wir in Irland."

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen weit weg von Malfoy Mansion?" Draco war jetzt auch an der Wurzel angekommen. Luna stand etwas weiter entfernt und wartete auf ihn.

„Wenn du bedenkst, dass er verbannt worden ist, ist das noch ziemlich nah."

„Gutes Argument. Der letzte, der verbannt worden ist, mein Großonkel Gordon, landete in Australien." Draco war nun auch an der Wurzel vorbei und sie gingen nebeneinander weiter. Das nächste Stück des Ganges war größtenteils Geröll-frei.

„Wenn wir schon mal über deinen Bruder reden: Warum hat dein Vater ihn testen lassen?"

„Dieses Kind an sich war nur ein Test. Für die Pläne, die er hatte, brauchte er einen Erben mit herausragenden Fähigkeiten."

„Das erklärt einiges. Gehörte die Verbannung auch zu dem Plan?"

„Vorsicht!" Luna hielt Draco am Arm und deutete über ihn. Aus einem Loch in der Decke hing eine Schlange heraus. Es war nur eine harmlose Natter.

Draco streckte den Arm aus und das Reptil schlängelte sich um ihn. Es legte sich um seinen Hals und blieb dort still liegen. Luna betrachtete sie einige Zeit. Dann sah sie lächelnd zu Draco.

„Sie scheint dich zu mögen." Draco sah kurz zu Luna und dann wieder zu „ihr".

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es auch bei Schlangen funktioniert" stellte er verschwörerisch grinsend fest, dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten; sie war zwar nicht geplant, passte aber gut mit hinein."

Eine Zeit lang gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Sie folgten dem Tunnel bis zu seinem Ende und stiegen eine schier endlose Wendetreppe hinunter.

„Wie lange hast du für diese Ausstrahlung gebraucht?", wollte Luna nun doch wissen.

„Wenn du meine Wirkung auf Mädchen, und natürlich Schlangen, meinst, das ist gar nicht so schwierig", sagte er gelassen mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ach ja, was mir gerade einfällt: Als ich vom Schloss durch den Verbotenen Wald gegangen bin, hab ich ein Mädchen bemerkt. Sie flog Richtung Schloss", fügte sie belangloserweise hinzu.

„Welches Mädchen?" Draco tat schon fast auffällig unschuldig und unwissend.

„Du hast sie bestimmt gesehen! Sie ist die Sucherin von Ravenclaw, auf jeden Fall war sie so gekleidet." Sie hatten das Ende der Treppe erreicht und Luna erwartete Draco mit einem vorwurfsvollen-forschendem Blick.

Obwohl er wusste, dass Luna die Unwissende genauso nur spielte wie er selbst, fühlte er sich irgendwie ertappt!

„Sag mal Draco, wirst du etwa rot?"

Reiß dich zusammen, Junge!

Schlagartig drehte sich Luna um, schlenderte weiter und flötete:

„Hör mal, egal was zwischen dir und dem Mädchen war, ich will es nicht wissen. Es geht mich auch nichts an. Ich bin dafür, dass wir das Thema wechseln."

„Ich bin deiner Meinung." Und das stimmte auch. Es war ihm nicht peinlich, aber irgendwie behagte es ihm gar nicht, dass dieses Mädchen ihn dazu brachte, rot zu werden. Innerlich etwas verwirrt trat er neben Luna und schweigend gingen sie weiter. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er beobachten, wie Luna immer noch verschmitzt grinste.

Hermione sah auf ihre Uhr. Schon elf! Na ja, sie dachte eher: Erst elf? Wie sie nämlich so vor dem Spiegel auf der Mädchentoilette im dritten Stock stand und ihr verheultes Gesicht betrachtete, wusste sie nicht, wie sie diesen Tag überleben sollte. Die maulende Myrte hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie sich vor einer Viertelstunde in einem Klo runtergespült hatte. Ziemlich ziellos lief sie vor den Waschbecken auf und ab, wobei es immer platschte, wenn sie einen Schritt machte, weil Myrte mit ihrem Kopfsprung eine Überschwemmung verursacht hatte. Sie wollte gerade rausgehen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine Art blauer Blitz gegen sie lief und sie zu Boden riss.

„Oh nein, mein Umhang!" Hermione stand auf und betrachtete das nasse Etwas, dass an ihrem Körper klebte.

„Es... es tut mir leid! Das wollte ich wirklich nicht, ich... ich hab dich nicht gesehen!"

Die Stürmerin war auch aufgestanden, sie hatte genauso viel Wasser abbekommen wie Hermione.

„Das macht nichts, ist schon gut, ", sagte sie beruhigend, ohne das Mädchen ihr gegenüber genauer zu betrachten, „das kriegen wir schon wieder hin."

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und vollführte eine kleine Schlaufe. Ein starker Wind kam auf und die Kleider trockneten innerhalb von Sekunden.

„So, und jetzt sag mal, warum du hier so rumstürmst...", erst jetzt sah sich Hermione das Mädchen genauer an, „sag mal, bist du nicht Cho, die Sucherin der Ravenclaws?" Cho wirkte etwas verlegen.

„Ja, bin ich. Du bist Hermione Granger, oder? Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört, du bist die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, oder?"

„So in etwa. Aber jetzt sag mal, warum stürmst du hier so rum? Und dann auch noch in dieser Montur?" Hermione stellte ihre Tasche auf die Ablage über den Waschbecken, während Cho sich die Hände wusch und ihre Haare in Ordnung brachte.

„Ich war auf dem Quidditchfeld und habe trainiert. Und dann... ach, das ist nicht so wichtig. Aber was machst du hier? Und warum siehst du so aus, als hättest du geweint?" Hermione hatte die Frage eigentlich schon erwartet, da Cho wegen dem Training nicht bei dem Vorfall mit Ron in der Halle dabei war. Aber sie würde viel brennender interessieren, was Cho ihr verheimlichte. Sie wollte jetzt nicht über Ron sprechen, sondern über etwas, was sie ablenkte, und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Cho ihr das ermöglichen könnte.

Aber wie das nun mal bei so vielen Dingen ist und auch bei den Geheimnissen von Mädchen, tauscht man sie sozusagen. Sie erzählte etwas und bekam dafür etwas erzählt. Ein ziemlich einfaches Prinzip, oder?

„Du warst nicht zum Frühstück in der Halle, oder?", sie wartete auf die Verneinung von Cho, die jetzt sehr interessiert wirkte, dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe mich mit Ron gestritten, und das ziemlich heftig."

„Und das vor allen in der großen Halle??", fragte Cho ungläubig. Hermione nickte nur stumm, dann senkte sie betrübt den Blick. Cho biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Au Backe, ich dachte, ihr wärt alle drei gut befreundet?"

Hermione seufzte: „Waren wir auch, aber irgendwie... du weißt ja, manchmal gehen auch die dicksten Freundschaften auseinander." Cho trat mitfühlend neben sie und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sag mal, wenn ich dir ein Geheimnis verrate, was außer dir niemand sonst weiß, und du mir versprichst, es wirklich niemandem weiterzuerzählen, würde dich das ablenken?" Bingo! Ach ja, Mädchen sind so berechenbar!

„Kannst´s es ja mal versuchen", sagte Hermione mit einem Mir-geht´s-schon-viel-besser-Grinsen, nachdem sie noch mal mitgefühlregend geschnieft hatte.

„Dann komm mit, ich erzähl´s dir auf meinem Zimmer, dort ist es gemütlicher."

Cho legt einen Arm um Hermione und führte sie aus der Toilette heraus.

Sie waren in einem Gang angekommen, in dem links und rechts Türen abzweigten. Draco ging zielstrebig auf die nächste Tür zu und griff nach dem Türknauf.

„Was machst du eigentlich, wenn du die Tür geöffnet hast und dir eine Gerölllawine entgegenkommt? Und da der Raum dann nicht mehr gestützt ist, und einstürzt? Wenn der ganze Gang einstürzt?", fragte Luna beiläufig.

„Ich sage einfach, es wäre deine Schuld gewesen", antwortete Draco mit einem gelassenen Lächeln, aber er ließ die Hand sinken und trat einen Schritt von der Tür zurück.

„Und was gedenken Mylady zu tun?", fügt er mit einer Verbeugung und einer einladenden Geste hinzu.

„Wir gedenken euch zum Üben an den Henkerspraktikanten zu verleihen."

Luna lächelte ihn überlegen an, trat vor ihn und berührte die Tür mit der rechten Hand. Sie wurde durchsichtig und eine Wand aus Steinen und Balken kam zum Vorschein.

Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln drehte sie sich zu Draco um, der gekünstelt den Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen hob und sich dann wortlos umdrehte, zur nächsten Tür schritt und diese mit seinem Zauberstab berührte. Dahinter kam ein Raum zum Vorschein, der in der Hälfte durch einen schiefen Balken, der aus der Decke gebrochen war, getrennt wurde. Ein paar Steine waren aus den Wänden gebrochen, aber sonst sah der Raum sehr stabil aus.

Luna hatte sich neben ihm gestellt. Als er zu ihr runtersah, sagte er nur gelassen; „Nach dir, Alter vor Schönheit."

„Wenn du mir damit sagen willst, dass ich meinem Alter entsprechend aussehe, und ich jetzt verschüttet werde, verspreche ich dir, dass ich dich nicht in meinem Testament erwähnen werde." Mit äußerster Vorsicht öffnete sie langsam sie Tür und trat in den Raum ein.

Cho saß vor ihrem Spiegel in dem leeren Mädchenschlafsaal und kämmte sich die Haare. Hermione hatte sehr seltsam reagiert, als sie ihr von ihrem Treffen mit Draco erzählt hatte. Aber das hatte wahrscheinlich damit zu tun, dass es sich um Draco handelte, und jeder in der Schule wusste, dass Hermione und Draco sich fast noch mehr hassten als Draco und Harry.

Bei dem Gedanken an Draco errötete sie leicht. So viel Charme hatte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Aber sie hatte sich noch nie näher mit ihm befasst, sondern sich nur von den Erzählungen der anderen ein Bild gemacht. Tja, so konnte man sich in jemanden irren.

Eingehend betrachtete sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Sie war froh, dass sie von der Pubertät nicht so angegriffen wurde wie einige ihrer Freundinnen. Sie hatte wirklich gerade zu makellose Haut. Da entdeckte sie etwas und fasste sich an die Stirn. Nein, dieser Punkt war auf dem Spiegel. Aber sie hatte ihn doch erst gestern Abend geputzt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich wieder eine von ihren Zimmergenossinnen vor ihrem Spiegel die Wimpern getuscht, und danach nicht sauber gemacht. Wie Cho so was hasste! Wahrscheinlich hatte das Mädchen nicht mal seine eigene benutzt, sondern ihre!!!

Na ja, sie konnte niemandem lange sauer sein. Also nahm sie ihr Taschentuch, beugte sich über den Spiegel und streckte ihre Hand aus...

„Dein Vater war nicht nur ein Meister der schwarzen Magie, sondern auch ein leidenschaftlicher Theoretiker."

Es war nun schon der dritte Raum, den sie durchsuchten, der nichts außer Hunderten von Pergamentrollen beinhaltete, voller Theorien, Skizzen und ähnlichem. Draco hielt gerade eine in der Hand, auf der Theorien über die Möglichkeit von Zeitreisen aufgeführt waren. Unbemerkt ließ Draco diese, welche er auf dem Boden einer Truhe gefunden hatte, in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

„Er hat sich wochenlang eingesperrt und Tag und Nacht nur geschrieben. Aber vieles ist nicht mehr da. Weil jemand hier war. Aber das muss schon länger her sein. Wahrscheinlich kurz nach meinem Verschwinden. Vielleicht ist einiges sogar in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Mansion gelandet." Luna hockte vor einem Regal und untersuchte die unteren Fächer.

„Du glaubst also, dass meine, und deine, also unsere Vorfahren den Standpunkt dieses Turms herausgefunden haben?" Dass dieses Mädchen nicht nur eine Verwandte, sondern eigentlich auch eine Ahnin von ihm ist, kriegte er immer noch nicht in seinen Kopf rein. Sie gehörte eigentlich nicht hier her, sondern in die Vergangenheit.

„Natürlich war es nicht die Generation meines Vaters, sondern ca. drei Generation später. Sie werden immer im Hinterkopf behalten haben, dass sie den Leichnam von ihm nicht gefunden haben. Und nachdem das Buch und ich auch gegangen waren, hielten die Schutzzauber nicht mehr lange. Sie konnten den Turm aufspüren und haben den größten Teil der Schriftstücke mitgenommen. Damit niemand sonst diesen Ort besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, haben sie den Turm abgerissen. Aber die Gewölbe ließen sie stehen. Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass hier jemand ein sieben Meter tiefes Loch graben würde."

„Das erklärt auch, warum mein Vater in die Vergangenheit reisen musste, um an das Buch zu kommen. In der Gegenwart existiert der Turm nicht mehr."

Draco stemmte mühelos einen Balken, der den Zugang zu dem hinteren Teil des Raumes verschloss, und sah sich das sich dahinter befindende Podest an. Es war leer.

„So ist es auch wieder nicht. Der Turm steht jetzt nicht mehr, _weil _dein Vater in die Vergangenheit gereist ist und das Buch holte. Und ich bin ihm gefolgt. Aber das war nur möglich, da sich auch das Buch in einer anderen Zeit befand."

„Dann bist du also mit diesem Buch verbunden", stellte Draco fest, während er das Podest genauer betrachtete.

„Kannst du eigentlich zurück in deine Zeit?" Luna hatte beim Hören der Frage aufgehört, die Regale zu durchwühlen und richtete sich auf, wo sie fortfuhr, die Regale auf ihrer Höhe zu durchsuchen.

„Nein, ich kann nicht zurückkehren. Es wäre für mich auch unmöglich gewesen, ohne dich in die Zukunft zu reisen. Dadurch, dass du da warst, und meine Zukunft für dich Gegenwart ist, konnte ich diesen Zeitsprung machen."

Gefangen in einer Zeit, die nicht die eigene ist. Das Leben eines Wächters musste richtig hart sein. Dracos Gefühl sagte ihm, es sei günstiger, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Warst du eigentlich schon hier in diesem Teil der Gewölbe?"

„Nein, mein Vater hat es mir strikt untersagt. Er hat auch Schutzzauber angebracht, aber die sind im Laufe der Zeit schwächer geworden." Luna war lautlos hinter Draco getreten und sah nun auch auf das Podest.

„Hier hat er also das Buch geschrieben." Luna griff um Draco herum und berührte die Holzplatte. Zwei Kerzen, die an den oberen Ecken standen, flammten auf und tauchten alles in ein gespenstiges Licht. Draco steckte seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab weg, da er ihn jetzt nicht mehr brauchte.

„Du meinst, hier entstand Niganimus?" Draco sah gebannt auf die Holzplatte, auf der nirgendwo auch nur das kleinste Körnchen Staub lag. Dann legte er seine Hand neben die von Luna. Er konnte sie spüren, diese Unmengen von Magie, die hier gebannt worden waren. Aber es war nur eine Art Rauch, der an ein loderndes Feuer erinnerte. Aber er spürte noch etwas. Ganz langsam wurden diese Energien von ihm weggezogen. Luna schien diese Energien zu absorbieren. Irgendwann spürte er nur noch das kalte Holz.

„Ja, hier wurde es geschrieben." Draco sah zu Luna. Sie musste die Augen geschlossen gehabt haben, denn während sie ihm den Kopf zuwandte, öffnete sie diese.

„Warum hast du sie in dir aufgenommen? Ich meine, was willst du mit verbrauchter Magie anfangen?" Luna sah ihn eine Weile lang nur an, dann senkte sie den Kopf.

„Mein Vater hat beim Erschaffen dieses Buches seine Grenzen weit überschritten. Es kostet sehr viel Kraft, Zaubersprüche und ihre Macht auf eine einfaches Blatt Papier zu bannen. Als er seine Arbeit beendet hatte, war seine Zeit gekommen. Doch bevor er starb, verbarg er das Buch in mir und machte

es zu einem Teil von mir. Der Sinn dieses ganzen Planes war, dass irgendwann jemand kommen würde, der mächtig und schlau genug war, um dieses Buch voll einzusetzen. Mein Vater war der Ansicht, dass niemand seiner Generation diese Kriterien erfüllte, nicht mal seine eigene Familie. Nach seinem Tod verlor der Bann, den er über meine Mutter gesprochen hatte, seine Wirkung. Aber sie hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, das Buch von mir zu trennen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass ich, sobald bekannt würde, dass es ein Buch mit dieser Macht gibt, nicht mehr in Sicherheit wäre. Und deshalb hat sie mich in die Spitze des Turms gesperrt, wie es auch der Plan meines Vaters war. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass mein Vater geplant hatte, dass ich die Trennung von dem Buch nicht überleben würde."

„Und deine Mutter hat sich für dich geopfert, um dir das Leben zu retten." Kam ihm das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?

„Nein. Ganz so war es nicht. Wieso ich noch lebe, ist mir selbst auch nicht ganz klar. Die Trennung hat mich viel Energie gekostet. Ein normaler Zauberer hätte das nicht überlebt. Meine Theorie ist, das mein Körper, nachdem er geschwächt wurde, sich an etwas anderem bedient hat, um den Verlust auszugleichen."

Ganz langsam verstand Draco.

„Du meinst also, du hast dich an den Reserven eines anderen Körpers eines magischen Geschöpfes bedient? Aber, um die Theorie mal zurück zuschieben, der einzige, der nach dem Verschwinden meines Vater in der Nähe war, und magische Fähigkeiten besaß, war ich!" Das war irgendwie schockierend.

Luna war anscheinend sehr amüsiert, denn sie grinste ihn an.

„Dann hast du mich ausgebeutet!" Draco sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„So absurd das klingt, dadurch, dass du in der Nähe warst, und ich mich an deinen Reserven bedienen konnte, lebe ich noch."

„Das klingt wirklich extrem absurd."

„Und das Seltsamste ist, ", sie machte eine kleine Pause, und sah Draco, der neugierig aufhörte, ernst an, „du hast es gar nicht bemerkt." Das war nun wirklich sehr seltsam.

„Aber wieso nicht?"

„Meine einzige Erklärung ist, dass ich mir nur einen winzigen Teil deiner Reserven genommen habe, was aber gar nicht möglich ist, da ich kurz davor war zu sterben." Sie drehte sich um und durchquerte den Raum. Während Draco ihr hinterher ging, sehr in Gedanken vertieft, war sie vor der Tür stehen geblieben. Kurz bevor Draco sie erreichte, sagte sie: „Was eigentlich nur zu dem Ergebnis führen kann, dass deine Reserven ins Unendlich gehen."

Hintereinander waren sie aus dem Raum getreten. Auf dem Flur angekommen, setzte Draco wieder den Lumos-Zauber ein. Er brauchte einige Momente, um das zu realisieren. Dann beschloss er, das erstmal als Kompliment zu nehmen und später über den Umfang seiner Magie nachzudenken.

„Und wo lang jetzt?" Es war die letzte Tür auf diesem Flur gewesen, zu ihrer rechten ging es nicht weiter.

„Wie gesagt, ich war hier noch nicht. Aber ich habe eine Idee."

Sie nahm vorsichtig die Schlange, die immer noch um Dracos Hals lag, und setzte sie auf den Boden. Einen Moment lang hob diese nur den Kopf und sah sich um, dann wandte sie sich nach rechts. Zwei Meter vor dem Ende des Flures verschwand sie in einem Loch, welches sich zwischen zwei Steinplatten mitten auf dem Boden befand.

Draco schritt schnurstracks zum Loch, kniete sich hin und betrachtete es eingehend. Es war kein natürlicher Riss. Der Rand war glattgeschmirgelt.

Er griff mit zwei Findern in das Loch und stemmte eine runde Falltür hoch. Sie hatte so perfekt in den Boden gepasst, dass man die Kanten nicht sehen konnte. Draco stellte sich an den Rand und sah hinab. Ein rundes, schwarzes, tiefes Loch, ohne Boden. Das einzige, was man erkennen konnte, war, dass eine Leiter hinunter führte. Er warf einen fragenden Blick in Richtung Luna, welche nur den Kopf schüttelte und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Lass uns mal überlegen: Was haben Malfoys normalerweise in tiefen, schwarzen Löchern versteckt?"

„Horden von Riesenspinnen."

„Schlangengruben waren eine Zeit lang sehr beliebt."

„Vergessene Gefangene."

„Störende Verwandte."

„Gut, was Schlimmeres kann uns gar nicht passieren. Aber wir finden es nie raus, wenn wir da nicht runtersteigen." Damit drehte Luna sich mit dem Rücken zur Grube und stieg hinab. Draco folgte ihr in einigem Abstand, seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen.

„Hermione, es ist nicht deine Schuld." Harry nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste sie auf die Schulter. Er lag immer noch im Krankenflügel. Und auch wenn das Fieber gesungen war und er heftig protestierte, musste er wohl oder übel noch heute und morgen hier verbringen. Wenigstens durfte er Besuch empfangen, das machte die Sache schon erträglicher.

Hermione saß auf dem Rand des Bettes. Sie war schon zirka 20 Minuten hier und hatte Harry alles über den Streit mit Ron erzählt.

„Wenn hier jemand schuld ist", fuhr Harry fort, „dann bin ich es. Ron ist mein bester Freund, und dass ich ein Geheimnis vor ihm habe, muss ihn schwer getroffen haben. Ich hätte es ihm längst sagen sollen." Harry hörte sich wirklich geknickt an.

„Du hast Recht, wir hätten es ihm sagen sollen." Harry streichelte ihr über die Haare und lächelte sie an.

„Es kommt schon alles wieder in Ordnung. Sobald ich hier raus bin, rede ich mit Ron." Hermione drehte sich um und klammerte sich an Harry.

Behutsam streichelte er die leise schluchzende Hermione und hielt sie fest. Der Streit mit Ron musste sie richtig fertig gemacht haben, er gehört schließlich zu ihren besten Freunden. Wenn er doch nur heute schon hier raus könnte, aber Madam Pomfrey würde es ihm nie erlauben.

Wenigstens sprach er die ganzen Flüche gegen sie nicht laut aus, sodass sie hier nicht wiedergegeben werden müssen.

„Wie lange klettern wir schon hier rum?"

Draco hielt inne, zog seine Uhr aus der Hosentasche und warf flüchtig einen Blick darauf.

„Schon fast 20 Minuten", sagte er durch die Zähne hindurch, da er den Zauberstab im Mund hatte. Dann packte er die Uhr wieder weg und kletterte weiter hinab.

„Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht mit vollem Mund spricht?", hörte er Luna Stimme nicht weit unter ihm. Er hielt noch einmal inne, nahm den Stab aus dem Mund und rief runter:

„Du wärst überrascht, wenn du wüsstest, was mir meine Mutter stattdessen beigebracht hat."

„Gib nicht so viel an und beeil dich lieber, im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich schon Boden unter den Füßen."

Draco verkniff sich eine Antwort, es wäre sowieso sehr umständlich gewesen, mit vollem Mund noch was zu sagen. Stattdessen ließ er die Leiter los und landete sicher, knapp 2 ½ Meter weiter unten, auf seinen Füßen. Am Ende des Tunnels war ein kleines Loch in der runden Wand gegenüber der Leiter. Sich vorsichtig an den scharfen Kanten der Öffnung endlang schlängelt betrat er die dahinter liegende Höhle. Es war eine Art Tropfsteinhöhle. Das Gestein war schwarz und schimmerte im Licht bläulich. Während er weiter in die Höhle eindrang und seinen Stab aus seinem Mund zurück in seinen Gürtel beförderte, beobachtete er Luna, die am anderen Ende der länglichen Höhle stand. Sie stand vor einem großen, mit einem goldenen Rahmen verzierten Spiegel. Links und rechts von ihr waren zwei goldene Ständer, die den Raum mit ihrem Feuer erhellten.

Für eine Grotte war es ungewöhnlich warm. Beim Durchschreiten des Raumes

fiel ihm aus, dass der Spiegel gar nicht direkt an der Wand stand, sondern mehr im Zentrum der Höhle. Dahinter befand sich eine Art Becken, das mit Wasser gefüllt war. Das Wasser schien schwarz, dadurch liefen der Boden und die Wasseroberfläche randlos zusammen. Gelegentlich fiel ein Tropfen von oberen Tropfsteinen, die zapfenförmig sogar am Rande der Höhle in den Boden überliefen.

„Draco?" Luna hatte eine Hand auf den Spiegel gelegt und sah ihn durch sein Spiegelbild näher kommen. Draco blieb stehen.

„Was hat es mit diesem Spiegel auf sich?"

Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte Draco den Schriftzug am oberen Rand des Rahmens sehen: Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin.

„Ich habe von diesem Spiegel gelesen. Er heißt Nerhegeb. Angeblich zeigt er einem seinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch."

Draco kam neugierig näher und stand nun neben Luna vor dem Spiegel. Doch bevor er richtig hineinsah, schloss er die Augen.

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was sein tiefster Herzenswunsch ist. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah seinem Spiegelbild direkt in die Seinigen.

Da stand er. Und er lächelte. Draco hatte sich selbst noch nie so glücklich lächeln sehen. Hinter ihm standen nebeneinander seine Eltern. Seine Mutter sah Lucius verliebt an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sein Vater sah sie an, küsste sie auf die Stirn und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Er hatte seine Eltern noch nie so gesehen. Vielleicht waren sie einmal so verliebt gewesen, aber dann war das vor seiner Zeit gewesen. Dann sah er, wie jemand seinem Spiegelbild von hinten die Arme um die Hüfte legte. Lachend zog er die Person hervor. Es war Cho. Sein Spiegelbild umarmte Cho, küsste sie und nahm sie dann bei der Hand. Und so stand er da: Cho an der Hand, seine glücklichen Eltern hinter ihm, und es kamen immer mehr Leute aus dem Hintergrund. Junge Menschen, die er alle nicht kannte, die seinem Spiegelbild aber kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopften und ihn anlächelten. Und er lächelte zurück.

War das sein Herzenswunsch? Einfach nur glücklich zu sein?

Verstohlen sah er zu Luna. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf die Operfläche des Spiegels. Als sie Dracos Blick bemerkte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dann lächelte sie ihn an.

„Ich glaube, für heute reicht es. Wir sollten zurückgehen und uns etwas ausruhen." Draco nickte und folgte Luna zurück zum Tunnel. Mit einer einladenden Geste und einem unübertrefflichem Lächeln forderte sie ihn auf, als Erster zu gehen, andersrum wäre es für ihn als Draco Malfoy auch überhaupt nicht in Frage gekommen.

Ganz vorsichtig und behutsam kam Draco auf dem Boden der Lichtung auf. Die Sonne hatte jetzt ihren höchsten Standpunkt erreicht und blendete ihn erbarmungslos. Während er sich an das helle Licht gewöhnte, kam Luna neben ihm auf. „So, da wären wir." Sie klopfte etwas Staub von ihrem Umhang und drehte sich dann zu Draco. „Wenn du willst, kannst du schon vorfliegen, ich komm dann nach." Draco sah sie kurz mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Wie soll ich denn jetzt fliegen? Wenn ich Glück hab, fliege ich nicht geblendet vor einen Baum, und wenn ich dann lande, bin ich ein Brathähnchen." Natürlich war das übertrieben. Er hätte, wenn er wollte, fliegen können. Aber er zog es vor, durch den Wald zu gehen, durch dessen Laubdach nicht ein einziger Strahl kam.

„Dann also zu Fuß." Draco nickte nur und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

Sobald er sich zwischen den Bäumen befand, spürte er die angenehme Frische, und er konnte seine Augen wieder ganz öffnen. Obwohl kein Lüftchen wehte, schien sich alles zu bewegen. Im Dämmerlicht des Tages sah der Wald noch mystischer aus als in der Nacht. Luna schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen. Geschickt kletterte sie über Wurzeln und wich Spinnenweben aus. Kein Wunder, dachte Draco. Soweit er wusste, war der natürliche „Lebensraum" von Elfen der Wald. Draco wollte gerade über einen heruntergefallenen Ast steigen, als ihm an einem Baum, der vermutlich zu dem Ast gehörte, etwas auffiel. Er hielt inne und ging näher an den gewaltigen Stamm heran. Eine breite Kerbe zog sich quer durch die Rinde. Sie war glatt und die Ränder waren nicht zerfetzt, wie bei den Rissen, die durch Krallen verursacht wurden. Es war mehr wie ein… Hufabdruck.

„Es gibt also immer noch Zentauren in diesem Wald", stellte Luna fest, die Dracos Zögern bemerkt hatte und hinter ihn getreten war.

„Hier muss ein Kampf stattgefunden haben", überlegte Draco laut. Er drehte sich zu Luna um. „Wir sollten nicht hier bleiben." Luna nickte. Mit wütenden Zentauren war nicht zu spaßen.

Sie wollen gerade durch ein Gebüsch treten, auf dessen anderen Seite Draco einen Pfad bemerkt hatte, als Luna innehielt.

„Hörst du das?" Draco lauschte angestrengt. Überall raschelte es und ein kleines Geschöpf schien irgendwo durch das Laub zu huschen, doch dann hörte er es. Es war so eine Art Schnauben, aber sehr lang gezogen, mehr ein Stöhnen, und dann ein dumpfer Aufprall.

Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, drehte sich Luna um und lief zurück. Draco seufzte. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein Job als Babysitter für einen Wildfang mit elfischer Abstammung. Doch schließlich folgte er ihr in einigem Abstand. Als er auf einen freien Platz trat, der aber von den belaubten Ästen der umliegenden Bäume überdacht wurde, sah er Luna bei einem Geschöpf knien. Beim Nähertreten erkannte er den Zentauren, den er vor einigen Jahren bei seinem Besuch im Wald flüchtig gesehen hatte. Es war Firenze. Er lag seitlich auf dem Laub. Über seine linke Flanke zog sich eine riesige Platzwunde. Der Boden um ihn herum war blutgetränkt. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und er keuchte immer wieder. Draco schritt noch näher, kam aber nicht so nah wie Luna. Die hockte an der Seite des Wesens und besah sich vorsichtig der Wunde. Sie murmelte irgendetwas, und als Draco genauer hinhörte, merkte er, dass sie eine andere Sprache sprach. Langsam beruhigte sich der Halbmensch und seine Züge entspannten sich.

„Kannst du ihm helfen?" Luna blickte auf und sah sich unruhig um. Nach einen kleinem Gewächs, das am Fuß eines Baumes stand. Sie rannte darauf zu und riss einen kleinen Zweig ab.

„Ich kann ihm helfen, aber ob er durchkommt, liegt an ihm", sagte sie im gedämpften Ton, ohne Draco anzusehen. Sie kniete sich wieder hin und zerrieb die Blätter in ihrer Hand. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Draco den süßen Duft riechen, der dabei freigesetzt wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er fühlte, wie vor seinen Augen Schatten entstanden und fürchtete schon, er würde ohnmächtig werden, als er bemerkte, dass Luna sich umdrehte und ein bisschen erschrocken wirkte. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung kam ein leichter Wind auf, und die Schatten verschwanden mit dem Duft. Draco atmete erleichtert auf, dann fragte er Luna, die sich, sobald sie gesehen hatte, dass er wieder normal war, zu ihrem Patienten gedrehte hatte: „Was war das?"

„Nebelkraut. Für Menschen ist es einschläfernd, bei Tieren wirkt es schmerzlindernd."

„Jetzt werde ich schon als Tier bezeichnet", keuchte eine tiefe Stimme.

Luna sagte hastig etwas, was Draco nicht verstand, und streichelte Firenze über den Rücken. Dann streute sie vorsichtig die zerkleinerten Blätter über die Wunde. Sie lösten sich auf und bildeten eine Art grünliche Schicht über dem nackten Fleisch. Ruhig hob Luna die Hände über die Wunde. Ganz langsam begann diese golden zu leuchten. Draco wollte noch einen Schritt näher treten, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück…


	5. Kapitel5

Kapitel-5

Stück für Stück schloss sich die Wunde, bis sogar das Fell darüber vollständig nachgewachsen war. Firenze öffnete die Augen und schaffte es sich mit Lunas Unterstützung aufzurichten. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Rücken und stellte sich an seine Seite. Ruhig sah sie sich um. Sie war umzingelt. Dort, wo am Rande des Platzes keine Bäume waren, standen Zentauren. Ihr und Firenze genau gegenüber stand ein besonders großes Exemplar. Dieser Zentaur hatte eine seiner übergroßen Hände auf Dracos Schulter, der neben ihm stand und nicht gerade begeistert aussah. Um genau zu sein, hatte er die Arme verschränkt und funkelte Luna vorwurfsvoll an. Die stand bewegungslos da, beruhigte mit ihrer Hand Firenze, der nervös von einem Huf auf den anderen trat, und sah Dracos „Entführer" an.

„Warum hast du ihm geholfen? Er wurde verstoßen, seine gerechte Strafe hat er bekommen."

Er trat einen Schritt zwischen den Bäumen hervor und schleifte Draco mit. Firenze wich zurück und verbeugte sich, zumindest sah es für Draco so aus. Anscheinend war sein „Entführer" das Leittier der Zentaurenherde dieses Waldes.

„Es war mein Recht und meine Pflicht, ihm zu helfen." Luna war jetzt keine zwei Meter von dem Anführer entfernt. Dieser schnaubte verächtlich.

„Du willst mir, Gordon, Anführer der Zentauren, weiß machen, du hättest innerhalb dieses Waldes Rechte oder sogar Pflichten?" Er stieß Draco nach hinten, der sofort von zwei Zentauren gepackt wurde, und machte einen Satz auf Luna zu. Doch die blieb ungerührt stehen. Das Gesicht Gordons war zwei Zentimeter vor ihrem. Etwas irritiert und mit einem Grunzen, das wahrscheinlich ein „pah!" darstellen sollte, machte er einen Schritt rückwärts und sah sie von oben herab abwiegend an.

„Wer bist du, Mensch?" Er spuckte das Wort Mensch förmlich aus, als wäre es ein Schimpfwort.

„Sind deine Sinne schon so von Hass getrübt, dass du deine Verbündeten nicht mehr von deinen Feinden unterscheiden kannst, Gordon?" Luna sah ihn forschend an. Gordons Neugier war geweckt. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah forschend zurück.

„Ich war und bin immer Herr meiner Sinne gewesen. Verrat mir deinen Namen, Fremde!"

„Mein Name ist Luna Ke Randa. Es ist der Name meiner Mutter. Und nun verrat du mir, warum das friedliche Volk der Zentauren neuerdings die Besucher der Wälder überfällt?" Gordons Züge entspannten sich und er sah etwas freundlicher aus.

„Ich heiße dich, Luna Ke Randa vom alten Volk, in unserem Wald herzlich willkommen. Wir wollten dich auf keinen Fall belästigen, im Gegenteil. Wir freuen uns, dich hier zu haben. Es ist lange her, dass das alte Volk durch unsere Wälder gestreift ist. Dass du hier bist, könnte bedeuten, dass es noch Hoffnung in dieser trostlosen Zeit gibt. Aber du musst wissen, dass wir alle vorsichtiger geworden sind. Schwarze Wolken ziehen sich zusammen, die dunklen Kreise werden enger, die Schatten länger und undurchsichtiger." Luna streckte ihm ihre Hand aufmunternd lächelnd entgegen. Während Gordon nach ihr griff sagte Luna: „Ich verstehe eure Situation und weiß eure Worte zu schätzen. Aber ich bitte euch, ", fuhr sie fort, trat zur Seit und blickte auf Firenze, „ Ihn nicht zu verstoßen, weil er den Menschen half. Ihr müsst wissen, dass auch die Menschen unter der Last der schwarzen Wolken leiden. Es ist wichtig, das wir, das alte Volk, das weise Volk der Zentauren und auch die Menschen zusammenhalten." Eine Weile lang betrachtete Gordon den niederknienden Firenze und bedachte Lunas Worte. Dann verkündete er: „Hört die Wort des alten Volkes, sie sprechen die Wahrheit. Geblendet von Hass haben wir dich verurteilt, Firenze, doch nun sollst du wieder ein Freier unter uns sein. Steh auf und zolle deiner Verbündeten Respekt." Der stand augenblicklich auf und drehte sich zu Luna. Er wollte sich gerade verbeugen, als Luna ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegenstreckte. Erst war Firenze etwas verwirrt, doch dann nahm er ihre Hand. Danach galoppierte er an den Rand und reihte sich zwischen seinen Genossen ein.

Luna sah ihm zufrieden nach, dann drehte sie sich zu Gordon.

„Ich danke dir. Es war mal wieder Zeit, dass uns jemand die Augen öffnet." Der Anführer lachte und sein Gefolge stimmte mit ein. Luna lächelte zwar, doch sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um einen Blick mit Draco zu wechseln. Der nickte kaum merklich und verstand.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, wartete sie, bis sie wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von Gordon hatte, und sagte ernst: „Ich muss euch um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten. Dieser junge Man gehört zu mir. Er ist mein Begleiter und ich bitte euch, ihn wieder frei zu lassen."

Gordon winkte die beiden Zentauren näher heran. Draco versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen, was ihm schwer fiel, da er von den Augen des Anführers der Zentauren geradezu durchbohrt wurde. Als der seinen Blick wieder zu Luna wandte, antwortete er in einer anderen Sprache. Das ärgerte Draco, er hätte wirklich gern gewusst, was die beiden besprachen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du mit diesem Mensch willst. Ich kann seine Kraft fühlen. Er ist sehr mächtig. Aber er ist verdorben. Seine Seele ist fast schwarz und es dauert nicht mehr lange, und er wird seinem Meister zum Opfer fallen." Gordon sah wirklich sehr besorgt aus. Auch als Luna antwortete, konnte Draco die Worte wieder nicht verstehen, was ihn fast zur Weißglut brachte. Wie konnten die sich erlauben, hier, vor seiner Nase, über ihn zu reden? Doch er blieb ruhig. Äußerlich.

„Du irrst dich. Er hat einen starken Willen. Und er hat genug Kraft, sich seinen Weg selbst zu erwählen."

„Du weißt, in welche Gefahr du dich begibst, wenn er es nicht schafft? Es wäre dein Ende. Er würde dich mitreißen."

Luna sah zu Draco, der es vorzog, beleidigt den sehr interessanten Waldboden zu betrachten, und dachte nach. Gordon hatte Recht. Sollte Draco je ein Todesesser werden, wäre das ihr Ende. Sie würde nicht sterben, es wäre schlimmer…

„Ich weiß, dass es sehr riskant ist, aber ich habe mich für diesen Weg entschieden und werde ihn auch zu Ende gehen."

Gordon seufzte, dann sagte er so, dass Draco ihn auch verstand:

„So sei es. Aber sei vorsichtig."

Damit drehte er sich wortlos um. Draco wurde losgelassen und nur ein paar Sekunden später waren sie wieder alleine.

„Puh, das war ganz schön knapp."

Luna streckte sich und wollte gerade losgehen, als ihr auffiel, dass Draco sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Luna drehte sich zu ihm um und bemerkte seine angespannte Haltung. Er hatte wie immer die Arme verschränkt und stand eigentlich auch nicht sehr anders als sonst, aber seine Augen waren starr auf sie gerichtet. Luna sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an.

„Möchtest du wissen, was ich mit Gordon besprochen habe? Stört es dich, dass du es nicht verstanden hast?"

Seltsamerweise war das sogar richtig. Aber das konnte er ja jetzt schlecht noch zugeben.

„Ich bin gerade gefangen genommen worden, knapp dem Tod durch dutzende Hufe entgangen, und alles, was du zu sagen hast, ist: Das war ganz schön knapp´?"

Jetzt, wo er es ausgesprochen hatte, wünschte er sich, er hätte doch zugegeben, dass es ihn störte, sie nicht verstanden zu haben! Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

Luna sah ihn etwas irritiert an. Draco konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Er hatte sich da wirklich Blödsinn zusammengereimt. Doch dann grinste sie plötzlich.

„Gordon hat mir geraten, dich einfach hier zu lassen. Er meinte, du hättest einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich. Aber er hat gewaltig untertrieben. Du bist total verrückt. Vielleicht hätte ich dich doch bei den Zentauren lassen sollen", meinte sie nachdenklich, drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Sobald sie nicht mehr zu sehen war, ließ Draco zu, dass sein Gesicht dem Ausdruck überrumpelt alle Ehre machte. Dann stieg die Wut in ihm hoch und er stürmte ihr hinterher.

Ich und schlechter Einfluss! Pah! Wer spielt denn hier für wen den Babysitter!

_Vielleicht solltet ihr sie anleinen?_

Neben ihm tauchte ohne Ankündigung Seleth auf. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick; Draco, der im Sturmschritt durch den Wald marschierte, ohne auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu machen, und neben ihm Seleth, der sich geschickt um jedes Hindernis schlängelte.

„Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?", blaffte Draco ihn ziemlich gereizt an.

_Ich habe bis gerade geschlafen, Meister._

Draco blieb stehen und starrte das Reptil entsetzt an.

„Wie kann man um diese Uhrzeit schlafen!" Er war von seiner eigenen Stimme überrascht. Draco hatte Seleth fast angeschrien. Innerlich zählte er ruhig bis zehn, seufzte und ließ sich dann auf eine Wurzel nieder.

„DiesesBlag treibt mich wirklich noch mal in den Wahnsinn." Er lehnte sich nach hinten gegen den Baumstamm.

_Sie ist in der Tat wie eine kleine Schwester._

Draco horchte auf, öffnete kurz sein rechtes Auge und sah, wie Seleth sich auf dem Laub zusammen rollte. Dann setzte er sich aufrecht hin.

„Ich meine, wie bringt sie es fertig, mich so aus der Fassung zu bringen?"

_Wie gesagt, Meister, wie eine kleine…_

Doch Draco unterbrach ihn.

„Und die ganze Zeit ist die am lächeln! Hat die nichts Besseres zu tun? Wie kann ein Mensch die ganze Zeit lächeln? Da kriegt man doch Krämpfe im Gesicht!"

_Meister?_

Er fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare und seufzte erneut.

_Ähm, ich störe ja nur ungern, aber…_

„Ich meine, warum kann sie mich nicht einfach anhimmeln wie alle anderendreizehnjährigen Mädchen auch? Aber nein, sie macht mich wahnsinnig!"

„Vielleicht macht mir das jatausendmal mehr Spaß als dir schöne Augen zu machen?"

Er erstarrte, drehte seinen Kopf Millimeter für Millimeter nach links und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Bei jedem anderen Menschen wäre Draco jetzt rot geworden, doch seine Gesichtsfarbe glich mehr einem Lila, sogar Blau würde sie besser beschreiben als Rot.

„Was ist denn los, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Ganz langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, stand Draco auf und drehte sich vollends zu Luna um.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich dich jetzt töten muss?" Und das war Dracos voller Ernst.

Luna beantwortete seine Drohung mit einem Schaffst-du-sowieso-nicht-Lächeln.

Schon wieder! Sie lächelt schon wieder!

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Er wollte gerade nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als er plötzlichgepackt wurde. Als er sich verwundert wieder zurechtfand, hing er mit dem Kopf nach unten über dem Boden. Ein Blick nach oben sagte ihm, dass sich seine Füße in der Hand einer Ranke befanden.

Selbst in dieser Position schaffte er es, seine Arme vor der Brust zu kreuzen und Lunabis aufs Äußerste genervt anzusehen.

„Lass mich raten: Du hast überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, oder?"

Luna grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Wenn du mich so fragst: Ich hab ein bisschen nachgeholfen."

„Wann gedenkst du, mich runterzulassen?", fragte Draco, nun doch schon etwas sehr gereizt.

„Ich? Ich werd gar nichts tun. Oder warte mal... Ach ja, ich geh mir einen neuen Babysitter suchen. Bis später!" Damit drehte sie sich um und wandte sich zum gehen. Draco überlegte einen Moment, dann begriff er, dass sie ihn wirklich nicht runterholen würde. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, doch der steckte nicht in seinem Gürtel. Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte in knapp anderthalbmeter unter ihm auf dem Boden. Nachdem Draco eingesehen hatte, dass er hier nicht ohne Hilfe rauskommen würde, sah er Luna nach, die gerade dabei war, aus seinem Blickfeld zu entschwinden.

„Hey! Hast du nicht was vergessen?" Luna drehte sich um, schlenderte zurück und blieb kurz vor Draco stehen. Ihre Augen waren auf derselben Höhe.

„Und was genau meinst du?" Wieder lächelte sie ihn freundlich an. Draco riss sich zusammen, um ihr nicht an die Gurgel zu greifen, sondern sagte nur ganz langsam, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind reden:

„Überleg doch mal scharf nach. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht ganz." Luna sah ihn sehr nachdenklich an, doch dann fiel es ihr anscheinend ein.

„Ach ja! Das hatte ich ja total vergessen! Du hattest mich eben als Dreizehnjährige bezeichnet! Falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, ich bin 217 Jahre alt. Also dann, wir seh´n uns!"

Und bevor Draco wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Luna ihn zum Abschied auf die Stirn geküsst, noch mal gewunken und war ihm Wald verschwunden.

Extrem schlecht gelaunt betrat Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Nachdem Luna gegangen war, hatte er mindestens eine halbe Stunde da gehangen. Seleth war auch spurlos verschwunden. Und dann hatte die Ranke ihn plötzlich losgelassen. Nicht nur, das seine Frisur schwer unter dem Sturz gelitten hatte, er hatte auch eine dicke Beule, die nicht gerade dazu beitrug, sein perfektes Äußeres weiter zu verschönern. Daran, dass er, wenn nicht die dicke Schicht Laub auf dem Boden gewesen wäre, sich noch viel schlimmer hätte verletzten können, wollte er gar nicht denken. Und das alles nur wegen dieser …

Es schepperte und plötzlich wurde alles um ihn herum still. Er hatte vor Wut einen der Spiegel, die im Raum hingen, zerschlagen. Die ungefähr zwanzig Schüler um ihn herum starrten ihn schockiert an, die in seiner Nähe wichen zurück. Doch er beachtete die Augenpaare, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, gar nicht, sondern ging zu seinem Zimmer. Im Gegensatz zu den Häusern, die ihre Gemeinschaftsräume in Türmen hatten, und in denen immer mehrere Jungen zusammen in einem Zimmer schliefen, hatten die Slytherins Einzelzimmer.

Ziemlich heftig schloss er die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel um. Weiber!

Seinen Besen schmiss er auf den Schreibtisch. Er hatte ihn erst auf der Lichtung vergessen, ihn aber gerufen, als er wieder von der Ranke losgekommen war. Den Rest des Weges war er geflogen.

Sein Zimmer war nur spärlich ausgestattet. Kam man zur Tür rein, war links der Schreittisch, rechts das Bett. In den beiden hinteren Ecken waren ein großer Eichenholzschrank und ein mannshoher, schwarz gerahmter Spiegel.

Vor diesen stellte er sich und besah sich besagte Beule. Sie tat höllisch weh. Mit einer Handbewegung griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, tippt auf die Beule und ließ sie schrumpfen. Das Ergebnis war sehr zufriedenstellend. Dann verarztete er seine Hand, die mit Schrammen und Schnitten übersät war, aber der Spiegel hatte deutlich mehr gelitten als er. Was hatte dieses Ding auch in der Schussbahn seiner Faust verloren?

Nein, sich selbst zu belügen war nicht sein Stil. Andere ja, sich selbst nicht.

Er machte einen Satz rückwärts und landete auf seinem Bett. Die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt sah er an die Decke. Ohne dass er es wollte, tauchte Chos Gesicht vor ihm auf.

Irgendwie beruhigte er sich, als er sie vor Augen hatte.

Ihre schwarzen Haare, das schmale Gesicht, die kastanienbraunen Augen…

Langsam schloss er die Augen und ohne es zu merken, schlief er ein.

Es war 23 Uhr. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Wie hatte er nur den ganzen Tag verschlafen können?

Während Draco den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum entlang schlenderte, bemerkte er, dass dort noch Licht brannte. Jemand musste noch dort sein, die Kerzen löschten sich automatisch, wenn niemand im Raum war.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?" Luna saß längs auf einem der schwarzen Sofas und hatte die Beine angezogen. Aber sie trug nicht wie üblich ihren schwarzen Mantel, sondern hatte eine Schuluniform in den Slytherinfarben an: Einen dunkelgrünen Minirock und eine weiße Bluse mit dem grünen Emblem und einer silbernen Schlange darauf. Ihre Haare hatte sie sich hochgesteckt. Ihn ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ein Rotweinglas, auf dem Tisch vor ihr stand eine Weinflasche.

Draco setzte sich wortlos auf das Sofa gegenüber. Sie sah wirklich älter aus, wie fünfzehn, oder sechzehn. Naja, eigentlich war sie ja 217.

„Möchtest du auch ein Glas?" Sie wartete gar nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern winkte mit ihrer Hand. Die Glastür einer der schwarzen Schränke in Zimmer schwang auf und schloss sich wieder, nachdem ein Glas herausgeflogen war. Es schwebt vor Draco und die Weinflasche erhob sich, füllte das Glass zur Hälfte und stellte sich wieder hin. Es blieb solange in der Luft schweben, bis Draco es in die Hand nahm und daran nippte.

„Ich versteh nicht, wie die Mädchen deiner Zeit sich so was antun können", unterbrach Luna das Schweigen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Was meinst du damit?" Draco stellte sein Glas erstmal ab und beugte sich nach vorne, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Seine Laune wurde langsam besser.

„Was ich meine? Sieh dir das doch mal an!", sagte sie, anscheinend sehr aufgebracht darüber, dass Draco sie nicht verstand. Luna stand auf und drehte sich. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus. Die beiden obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse hatte sie aufgelassen. Außerdem war der Rock für ein Teil einer Schuluniform ziemlich kurz. Um genau zu sein war der Slytherinrock sechs Zentimeter kürzer als die anderen. Draco hatte das in der dritten Klasse mal nachgemessen.

So kam es, dass er überhaupt nicht verstand, was Luna meinte.

Nachdem diese begriffen hatte, dass Draco nicht selbst drauf kam, deutete sie auf einer der Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.

„Das da zum Beispiel. Das nennt ihr Knöpfe, oder? Habt ihr einen Schrumpfzauber auf die Dinger gelegt?" Dann deutete sie auf den Reißverschluss an der Seite ihres Rockes.

„Oder dieses Teil hier. Reißverschluss. Oh Gott, was haben die genialen Erfinder dieser Welt die letzten 400 Jahre gemacht? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um diesen dämliche Rock anzuziehen?"

Draco amüsierte sich inzwischen köstlich.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst, ich krieg die Dinger innerhalb von Sekunden runter", sagte er grinsend, wobei er den Kopf auf die Hände stützte. Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn entsetzt an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du so gut aussiehst! Sonst hätte ich jetzt den Schock meines Lebens bekommen: Ein Malfoy und Röcke! Deine Vorfahren würden sich allesamt im Grabe umdrehen!"

„Und wenn deine Vorfahren wüssten, wie du jetzt rum läufst, würde sie sich noch mal umdrehen", erwiderte Draco.

„Und da wir ja verwandt sind, lägen dann alle wieder richtig rum." Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Luna wieder auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Die Kleidung, die ich normalerweise trage, ist nicht nur bequemer, man muss auch nicht aufpassen, dass einem das nächste Lüftchen vom Rock erlöst."

„Liefen zu deiner Zeit etwa alle in langen, schwarzen Mänteln rum? Wenn es so wäre, würden mir deine männlichen Zeitgenossen sehr, sehr leid tun."

„Du würdest dich wundern, was man unter diesen Mänteln trug."

„Das würde ich wirklich gerne wissen." Draco lehnte sich nach hinten und breitete die Arme auf der Lehne des Sofas aus. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde die Geschichte im Verbotenen Wald vergessen.

„Von mir aus", entgegnete sie ihm gespielt eingebildet, lehnte sich zurück und breitete auf genau dieselbe Weise wie er ihre Arme auf der Lehne aus, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie die Beine übereinander schlug. Dann schnippte sie mit den Fingern. Der Rock wurde länger,

Farbe und Stoff von Rock und Bluse änderten sich.

Ihr Rock und ihr Hemd, von dem man nur die weiten Ärmel sah, waren aus beigen, feinen Leinen. Darüber trug sie eine hellbraune Lederkorsage mit breiten Trägern, die einen runden, weiten Ausschnitt ließ.

„Ich wundere mich wirklich, und zwar darüber, warum man diese Klamotten unter schwarzen Mänteln versteckt hat."

„Ich dachte, dir gefallen diese kurzen Röcke?"

„Ich habe meine Meinung halt geändert. Man wird doch noch an zwei Sachen gleichzeitig gefallen haben können oder ist das verboten?" Was allerdings stimmte. Wie konnten Lederkorsagen nur jemals aus der Mode gekommen sein? Unfassbar.

„Was hältst du denn davon?", fragte Luna nebensächlich und schnippte erneut mit dem Finger.

Ihr Rock schrumpfte und wurde wieder zum Slytherinrock. Ihr Hemd wurde grünlich-durchsichtig. Ihre Korsage blieb, färbte sich aber lack-schwarz. Dann stand sie auf und betrachtete sich in dem Spiegel, den Draco Stunden zuvor zerschlagen hatte, aus allen Perspektiven.

Das macht sie mit Absicht, dachte Draco. Natürlich, sie musste ja auch einiges wieder gut machen.

Und das hatte sie inzwischen.

Luna hatte sich währenddessen umgedreht und betrachtete Draco. Auch er trug keinen Umhang, sondern eine schwarze Jeans, die einen leichten Schlag hatte und dazu passende, schwarze, wahrscheinlich italienische Schuhe. Und dazu ein schwarzes Hemd. Er sah auch nicht gerade schlecht aus.

Draco bemerkte ihren Blick und fing ihn auf.

„Kannst du deine Haare mal aufmachen?"

Behutsam griff Luna in ihre Haare und zog eine große Klammer heraus, die sie dann einfach auf ihr Sofa warf. Einige Strähnen fielen ihr über die Schulter und umspielten ihr Gesicht.

Als sie ihn diesmal anlächelte, störte es ihn nicht.

„Sag mal, was trägt man eigentlich inzwischen zu Feierlichkeiten auf Malfoy Mansion?", fragte sie, wobei sie durch den Raum schritt und hinter Draco stehen blieb. Sie hockte sich hin und kreuzte die Arme auf der Lehne des Sofas hinter seinem Kopf. „Bei meinem Glück wahrscheinlich irgendetwas mit unheimlich vielen, kleinen Knöpfen und Reißverschlüssen."

„Dann kommst du also mit." Draco konnte ihren Atem spüren und seine Nackenhaare kräuselten sich. Eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen.

„Natürlich. Also, was trägt man bei solchen Festen?"

„Da hat sich eigentlich in den letzten Jahrhunderten nichts geändert. Warst du schon mal auf Malfoy Mansion?"

„Nein, nie. Es gibt viele Dinge, die noch nicht ich gemacht hab. Mein Vater hat nie von seiner Familie erzählt." Luna richtete sich auf, stützte sich mit dem linken Arm an der Lehne ab und schwang sich auf das Sofa. Während sie sich bequem hinsetzte, fragte Draco:

"Kannst du tanzen?"

„Auf den Festen wird getanzt? Nach dem bisschen, was mein Vater manchmal durchsickern ließ, sind die einzigen Feste, die die Malfoy feiern, Opfergaben und Beschwörungen. Aber tanzen?"

„Du kannst nicht tanzen? Neben schwarzer Magie ist das sicherlich das Zweitbeste, was jeder Malfoy beherrscht. Na los, steh auf." Draco erhob sich und streckte Luna seine Hand entgegen. Er verspürte plötzlich so einen Bewegungsdrang.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Wie haben fast Mitternacht. Na gut, das spricht wirklich nicht dagegen. Aber ich bitte dich, wir sind im Gemeinschaftsraum." Aber ihr wurde schnell klar, dass Draco nicht einen ihrer Gründe als Endschuldigung akzeptieren würde. Also ergriff sie seufzend seine Hand und erhob sich.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Luna sich die Schrittabläufe eingeprägt hatte, aber dann machte es ihr richtig Spaß. Und auch Draco missfiel es nicht. Es stellte bald sich heraus, dass auch Luna, wie alle Malfoys, ein Talent zum Tanzen besaß und innerhalb einer dreiviertel Stunde beherrschte sie Tango und Walzer als würde sie seit Jahrzehnten tanzen.

Völlig geschafft und zufrieden ließ sich Luna auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass Tanzen so anstrengend ist. Du hättest mich ruhig warnen können."

Draco setzte sich etwas eleganter auf dasselbe Sofa und nahm die Lehne wieder voll in Besitz.

„Das liegt an dir. Was hast du denn den ganzen Tag gemacht? Das Schloss geputzt?"

Luna knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Es soll angeblich Leute geben, die nicht den ganzen Tag schlafen, im Gegensatz zu dir."

Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus griff Draco vorsichtig nach ihren Schultern, zog sie näher zu sich heran und bettete ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß.

„Das ist zwar sehr bequem, aber was machst du, wenn ich jetzt hier einschlafe?"

„Dann bring ich dich in dein Zimmer." Draco streichelte ihr über die Haare. Luna schloss die Augen, zog ihre Beine auf das Sofa und winkelte sie an, dann fuhr er fort:

„Vorausgesetzt, du sagst mir, welches deins ist."

„Und wenn ich schon mal dabei bin, gebe ich dir auch gleich den Ersatzschlüssel meines Zimmers und den meines Verlieses bei Gringotts." Draco schmunzelte.

„Du hast über eine halbe Flasche Wein getrunken. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt mehr drei zusammenhängende Worte raus bringst." Etwas verschlafen griff Luna mit einer Hand durch Dracos Beine hindurch unter das Sofa und stellte eine leere Flasche neben die halbvolle.

„Überrascht?" Luna rutschte noch ein Stück näher an Dracos Bauch.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich glaube, an dir würde mich überhaupt nichts mehr überraschen", sagte Draco im gedämpften Ton, beugte sich über Luna nach vorne und griff nach seinem Glas.

„Wann werden wir morgen abgeholt?"

„Mein Vater hat veranlasst, dass wir um zehn Uhr morgens mit einer der Ministeriumskutschen abgeholt werden. Die Fahrt wird dann ungefähr fünf Stunden dauern."

Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und als er das Glas wieder zurück auf den Tisch stellte, hatte Luna die Augen geöffnet und sah ihn an.

„Wie sind deine Verwandten denn so?"

Draco verzog den Mund zu einem gekünstelten Lächeln. „Grauenhaft, unglaublich langweilig und ordinär. Meine Tanten kleiden sich wie Kanarienvögel, meine männliche Verwandtschaft ist restlos alkoholabhängig und meine Cousinen sehen einfach nur blendend aus."

„Na super! Da ist man mal lächerliche vierhundert Jahre nicht mitten im Geschehen und schon verfällt die gesamte Verwandtschaft väterlicherseits dem Alkohol!"

„Und mütterlicherseits?" Draco sprach immer noch gedämpft.

Eine Zeit lang sahen sie sich nur an, dann seufzte Luna und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als sie ihn wieder ansah, antwortete sie:

„Ich war heute den ganzen Tag in der Winkelgasse. Übrigens hat sich das Flohnetz erheblich verbessert. Wir mussten früher ins offene Feuer springen, und wer etwas falsch machte, schadete seiner Gesundheit erheblich." Luna machte eine kleine Pause. „Aber auch egal. Auf jeden Fall hab ich mich etwas über diese Zeit erkundigt und war unter anderem auch beim Ministerium. Aber nachdem ich den vierten Beamten ausgequetscht hatte, ist mir klar geworden, dass Elfen anscheinend inzwischen aus der Gesellschaft der Zauberer verschwunden sind. Was mich allerdings auch nicht wundert, wenn man das in Betracht zieht, was ich von Gordon erfahren habe." Sie schloss wieder die Augen und machte es sich in Dracos Schoss gemütlich.

„Was haben schwarze Wolken und dunkle Kreise mit dem Verschwinden der Elfen zu tun?"

Draco sah auf sie hinab. Ihm fiel auf, dass ihre Ohren oben etwas spitzer wurden. Es war nicht auffällig, aber beim genaueren Betrachten nicht zu übersehen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie Veelas entstehen?" Darüber hatte er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte selbst 1/8 Veela Blut. Aber woher Veelas kamen… für ihn waren sie einfach da gewesen.

„Ohne Elfen würde es keine Veelas geben."

Irgendwie konnte Draco sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hatte. Luna spürte, dass Draco damit nicht anfangen konnte, und fuhr nach einem Seufzer fort:

„Eine Elfe ist ein Wesen des Lichtes. Von Natur aus ist ihre Seele rein. Doch wenn die schwarze Seite die Überhand gewinnt, wird sie zu einer Veela, einem Wesen der Dunkelheit. Schwarze Seite muss nicht unbedingt heißen, dass sie zu einem todbringenden Wesen mutiert. Hast du schon mal von den sieben Todsünden gehört?"

Natürlich hatte er. Langsam begriff Draco die Zusammenhänge.

„Und Veelas sind in der Lage zu sündigen. Können das Elfen nicht?" Soweit er wusste, gehörte Wollust auch zu den Sünden. Das Leben einer Elfe musste ja totlangweilig sein.

„Nein. Elfen haben nicht die Veranlagung für Übermut, Neid, Zorn und dergleichen. Aber sie können beeinflusst werden. Wie gesagt, von Natur aus sind Elfen reine Wesen, sozusagen neutral."

„Und du? Du bist immerhin nur eine Halbelfe."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe zwar die Veranlagung dazu, aber das bedeutet wiederum, dass ich besonders gefährdet bin, eine Veela zu werden."

„Also, dass würde ja bedeuten, das ich eigentlich Elfenblut habe. Zumindest ein Achtel."

„Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass du dadurch nicht die Fähigkeiten einer Elfe hast, sondern die einer Veela. Und um genau zu sein, sind Elfen und Veelas völlig unterschiedliche Wesen." Sie gähnte herzzerreißend.

„Und den Rest kannst du dir ja selbst zusammen reimen…", murmelte sie, dann war sie eingeschlafen.

Draco nahm wieder sein Glas in die Hand und trank es langsam aus.

Es hatte also mit der wachsenden Verbreitung von schwarzer Magie zu tun, dass das alte Volk geschrumpft war.

Jetzt begriff er auch, was Gordon gesagt hatte.

Schlechter Einfluss…

War er wirklich eine Gefahr für sie? Aber warum hatte sie sich dann gerade ihn als Gefährten ausgesucht? Sie hätte ihn doch einfach nach der Reise in die Gegenwart mit einem Amnesie-Zauber belegen können, und sich dann irgendwen aussuchen können. Potter zum Beispiel. Für gewöhnlich war der Kampf gegen das Böse doch sein Job. Was anderes konnte der Irre sowieso nicht.

Irgendwie verdrehte diese Halbelfe die Realität.

Er, Draco MALFOY, sollte ihr dabei HELFEN, ein Buch der SCHWARZEN MAGIE zurückzuholen, was SEIN Vater gestohlen hatte, und zwar für den momentanen Favoriten auf den Titel: „Grausamster Massenmörder seit der Zeit von Slytherin".

Und nicht nur das: Wenn er das nicht schaffte und Voldemort sie vorzeitig in seine Finger bekam, würde er zu einem Todesesser und Luna zu einer Veela werden.

Eigentlich konnte er sich den Stress sparen, gleich überlaufen, und Luna einfach ausliefern.

Und damit würde er genau das tun, was sein Vater von ihm erwartet.

Er betrachtete Luna eingehend. Sie lag seitlich, mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa, den Kopf und eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, und sie lächelte leicht.

217 Jahre alt und schläft wie ein Baby.

Vorsichtig hob er ihren Kopf hoch und stand auf. Problemlos nahm Draco sie auf seine Arme und trug sie durch den Raum zum Gang mit den Schlafräumen.

Neben jeder Tür war eine kleine, runde Lampe angebracht. An den belegten Räumen leuchtete die Lampe, an den leeren nicht.

Während Draco nach einem leeren Raum suchte, legte Luna im Schlaf eine Hand auf seine Schulter und vergrub diese leicht im Stoff seines Hemdes.

Nach einiger Zeit ging er um eine Ecke und landete am letzten Abschnitt des Ganges. Nur, dass hier gar keine Lampe brannte. Draco überlegte kurz, ob er jetzt jeden Raum durchsuchen sollte, um raus zu finden, welcher Lunas war, als sich eine der Türen einen Spalt breit öffnete.

„Seleth! Sag jetzt nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit geschlafen hast?", flüsterte er vorwurfsvoll.

_Meister, es ist Mitternacht und ich bin fast 1000 Jahre alt. Ich bin nicht mehr in dem Alter, in dem man den ganzen Tag und die Nacht durchmacht._

„Auch egal, ich vermute mal, dass das Lunas Zimmer ist." Draco trat an die Tür und zur Antwort schwebte Seleth zur Seite. Leise stieß er sie mit dem Fuß ganz auf. Sobald er den Raum betrat, leuchtete die magische Kugel an der Decke leicht auf und hüllte den Raum in ein angenehmes Dämmerlicht.

Lunas Zimmer war genauso eingerichtet wie Dracos, mit dem Unterschied, dass auf ihrem Stuhl ihr schwarzer Umhang lag.

Behutsam legte er Luna auf das Bett und deckte sie zu.

Vielleicht hatte Seleth Recht; vielleicht war Luna so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn.

Aber Draco verstand das nicht. Wie konnte er auch? Er war Einzelkind und seine Eltern hatten ihn nicht gerade liebevoll aufgezogen. Draco konnte seine Gefühle nicht zuordnen und nahm sie deshalb einfach so hin.

_Ihr wollt sie in diesen Kleidern schlafen lassen?_

Draco drehte sich zu Seleth um, der sich auf dem Schreibtisch zusammengerollt hatte.

„Weißt du, ich wollte morgen lebend aufwachen. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, kannst du das ja machen. War schön, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben", flüsterte er dem Reptil zu, strich ihm kurz über den Kopf und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss fiel, flog Seleth auf das Bett und rollte sich neben Lunas Kopf auf dem Kissen zusammen.

Luna griff nach ihm und kraulte ihn hinter den Flügeln.

„Jetzt weißt du Bescheid, Draco. Ich bin gespannt, wie du dich entscheidest…"

Es war ungefähr halb eins, als eine Art Wind durch das völlig verlassene Treppenhaus der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ging. Beim genaueren Hinhören bemerkte man allerdings die vom Teppich, der in den Fluren und Gängen ausgelegt war, gedämpften Schritte. Nachdem nun auch noch eine atemlose Stimme vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame dafür sorgte, dass eben dieses zur Seite schwang, hätte jeder normale Mensch einen Geist vermutet.

Aber Harry war halt kein normaler Junge, auch wenn das Regeln brechen und nachts durch das Schulgebäude schleichen für ihn langsam zur Gewohnheit wurden.

Während er die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hochstieg und sich den Umhang vom Körper riss, versuchte er, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Einige Stunden zuvor hatte ihm Madam Pomfrey erklärt, dass er wahrscheinlich noch einen weiteren Tag im Krankenflügel verbringen musste, und das war etwas, was Harry überhaupt nicht einsah. Er musste so schnell wie möglich mit Ron reden, und wenn er ihn dafür um halb eins aus dem Bett schmeißen musste, war das dann halt so. Aber er wollte Hermione nicht noch einen Tag mit einem stinksauren Ron zumuten. Also musste das jetzt geklärt werden, notfalls unter Männern.

So leise wie möglich durchquerte er den Raum. Neville schnarchte wie immer, als wollte er den gesamten verbotenen Wald zu Kleinholz verarbeiteten.

Mit einer Bewegung riss er ziemlich geräuschvoll den Vorhang zu Rons Bett auf und… erstarrte.

„Was´n los?" Nevilles Kopf lugte zwischen dem Vorhangstoff hindurch und blickte ziemlich verschlafen und desorientiert zu Harry.

„Was machst du denn hier, Harry? Müsstest du nicht im Kran…" aber weiter kam er nicht. Harry packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelt ihn.

„Dass ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wo ist Ron?"

Neville war zwar etwas durchgeschüttelt, doch er schaffte es gerade noch so, Harry zu antworten.

„Wir dachten, er wollte… (gähn)… nachts ins Zimmer kommen, du weißt schon,… (gähn)… wegen dem Streit mit Hermione. Wieso, ist er denn nicht in seinem Bett?" Er war sofort ein bisschen wacher und sah Harry besorgt an.

Neville würde in Panik geraten und Alarm schlagen, wenn Harry ihm die Wahrheit sagte, was dieser innerhalb von Sekunden begriff. Etwas zu eilig drückte er Neville zurück in seine Kissen und sagte dann verschmitzt grinsend:

„Wahrscheinlich schleicht er gerade durchs Schloss und will mich besuchen. Schlaf weiter, ich finde ihn schon."

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung…", hörte Harry seinen Freund beim Rausgehen sagen und bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihn angelogen hatte.

Nichts war in Ordnung.

Aber jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Ron würde in seiner Laune niemals zu ihm kommen.

Wo konnte er sein? Harry fasste einen Entschluss.

Und nachdem er den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder durch das Portrait verlassen hatte, schlug er den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters ein.

Zehn Minuten später stand er keuchend vor dem Wasserspeier. Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, stellte er sich einfach neben ihn. Und bevor er überhaupt überlegen konnte, wie er es fertig bringen würde, die Treppe zu aktivieren, bewegte die sich von selbst. Erwartete ihn Dumbledore etwa? Oder etwa jemand anderes?

Harry drehte sich um, und bekam den Schock seines Lebens.

„Mr. Potter, darf ich sie daran erinnern, dass sie kein kleines Mädchen sind? Und obwohl ich verstehe, dass sie nicht erfreut sind, mich zu treffenübrigens ganz meinerseits- könnten sie sich doch etwas mehr zusammen reißen, sie wecken noch das ganze Schloss. Und nun bewegen sie sich, es gibt noch andere Personen, die diese Treppe benutzten wollen." Mit diesen Worten schubste Snape Harry ziemlich unsanft auf die Treppe. Er wartete, bis Harry um die erste Kurve war, und stellte sich dann selbst auf eine Stufe.

Harry seufzte innerlich. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Glückstag! Aber dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund, warum er hier war.

Sobald er das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, stolperte er sehr ungeschickt in Dumbledores Büro und erstarrte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Viertelstunde.

„Ginny?.. Mr. Weasley? Aber.."

Auf den beiden Sesseln vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters saßen links eine total verheulte Ginny und rechts ein ziemlich verzweifelt wirkender Mr. Weasley. Hinter und um die kleine Gemeinschaft standen sämtliche Lehrer der Schule. Als ihn jemand von hinten einen Stoß zur Seite verpasste, drehte er sich um. Snape sah ihn giftig an und ging dann zu den anderen Lehrern, gefolgt von einem Paar sehr besorgt aussehender Erwachsener. Anscheinend waren sie verheiratet, denn der Man hatte der Frau einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, welche eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit hatte mit…

„Ah, Mr. und Mrs. Chang. Ich bin hoch erfreut, sie hier zu sehen. Bitte, treten sie doch näher", sagte Professor Dumbledore, der von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war und die Changs zu sich winkte. Harry hatte inzwischen ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl im Magen. Hier stimmte etwas nicht.

Ginny war sofort beim Eintreten der Erwachsenen von ihrem Stuhl gesprungen und hatte sich hinter ihren Vater gestellt, der nun ihre Hand hielt. Chos Vater bugsierte seine anscheinend völlig geschaffte Frau mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zu Ginny auf den Sessel und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern, um sie zu beruhigen.

Dumbledore wartete, bis Mrs. Chang saß, dann setzte er sich auch wieder hin. Als er seinen Blick über die betrübten Gesichter der Anwesenden schweifen ließ, um zu sehen, ob jetzt alle da waren, blieben seine Augen bei Harry hängen, der immer noch ziemlich außerhalb stand.

„Harry! Es ist gut, dass du auch da bist. Komm doch näher." Alle drehten sich zu ihm um. Er schluckte einmal heftig, hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und stellte sich zu den Weasleys.

„Gut, dann sind wir ja alle vollzählig. Der Anlass unseres Zusammenkommens ist sehr ernst. In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden sind zwei Schüler dieser Schule spurlos verschwunden. Soweit wir wissen, hatten die beiden keinerlei Kontakt zueinander. Außerdem haben sie alle ihr Besitztümer hier gelassen. Niemand in Hogsmeade hat sie gesehen. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen", er machte eine Pause und sah die Eltern lange an, bevor er fort fuhr, „wir haben weder eine Spur noch den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt. Ich bin ratlos."

Harry musste sich spontan an der Lehne des Sesseln festhalten, auf dem Mr. Weasley saß.

Der war vollauf damit beschäftigt, seine Tochter zu trösten, die in Tränen ausgebrochen war, auch ihm konnte man ansehen, dass er auch am liebsten losgeheult hätte. Auch vom anderen Sessel konnte man Schluchzen hören. Mrs. Chang bemühte vergeblich, sich zu beherrschen. Ihr Man beugte sich zu ihr runter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Harry sah sich um und suchte eine Art Hoffnungsschimmer, doch selbst in den Gesichtern der Lehrer konnte er nur Verzweiflung lesen.

„Aber wieso sollte Ron verschwinden?", platze es aus Harry heraus, „Ich meine, o.k., wir haben uns in letzter Zeit nicht so gut vertragen, aber Ron ist nicht doof. Er würde nicht einfach so verschwinden." Harrys Finger krallten sich in das Sesselpolster.

„Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen Harry. Und ich kann auch gut verstehen, dass sie, ", Dumbledore sah zu Chos Eltern, „darauf bestehen, das Ministerium zu verständigen. Ich bin aber dafür, dass wir noch einen Tag warten. Wenn die beiden bis dann nicht aufgetaucht sind, werden wir alles menschenmögliche in Bewegung setzten, um sie zu finden." Ganz langsam realisierte Harry, dass auch Cho verschwunden war. Natürlich war er jetzt mit Hermione zusammen, aber Cho war ihm doch nicht völlig egal.

Ihm wurde schwindelig. Taumelnd ließ Harry sich zu Boden und lehnte sich gegen den Sessel. Seine Umgebung verschwamm und von weitem konnte er Ginnys Stimme hören, verstand sie aber nicht. Dann merkte er nur noch, wie er zur Seite sackte und ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde.

Ziemlich missmutig bog Draco in die große Halle. Wie jeden Sonntag war diese fast leer. Von den Slytherins waren nur sechs da, eine davon kannte er sehr gut, die Handvoll Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors hatten sich zusammen an einen Tisch gesetzt und nur am Ravenclawtisch saßen mehr als zehn Leute, denen man genau ansah, dass sie gerade aus der Bibliothek kamen. Und weil er dort nicht mal Cho sah, verschlechterte sich seine Laune gleich noch mal.

Lustlos schlenderte er an den Tischen entlang und setzte sich dann Luna gegenüber, die sich mit einem Jungen unterhielt. Misstrauisch beäugte Draco Lunas Gesprächspartner. Er kannte ihn: Artemis Dexter, einer der Treiber des Slytherinteams. Er war im sechsten Jahrgang. Wie gewohnt hatte er sich seine kurzen dunkelbraunen Haare igelig gegelt. „Arty" war nicht viel größer als Draco. Seine Schultern und Arme waren vom vielen Klatscher-Schlagen muskulös.

„Morgen Malfoy! Na, bist du fit für das Spiel nächsten Samstag?"

Ups wäre hier wohl sehr untertrieben gewesen. Draco hatte das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff total vergessen.

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?" Er griff nach der Schale Müsli, füllte seine Schüssel und bediente sich dann an der Milch. Verdammt, wie kann man so was nur vergessen?

„Wirst du dir das Spiel auch ansehen?" Arty hatte sich wieder zu Luna gewandt.

„Ich freu mich schon drauf", antwortete sie lächelnd. Dracos Magen drehte sich um. Langsam ließ er seinen vollen Löffel wieder sinken. Ihm wurde richtig schlecht, als er sah, wie die beiden sich anlächelten.

Arty kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und stand ungeschickt auf.

„Wir sehen uns dann."

Als Draco ihn mit giftigen Blicken durch die Halle folgte, bemerkte er die Augenpaare der Schüler, die auf Luna gerichtet waren.

Nachdem Artemis die große Halle verlassen hatte, drehte sich Luna zu Draco und murmelte:

„Vollidiot."

Sie goss sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein und nippte daran. Dann stütze sie ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte ihren Kopf auf die Hände. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform und darüber ihren Umhang, wenn auch offen.

„Morgen mein Lieber", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.

Draco sah kurz von seiner Schüssel auf und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

„Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du Sucher bist."

„Und du hast heute nur einen Knopf auf." Draco ließ den Löffel geräuschvoll in die leere Schüssel fallen.

„Enttäuscht? Du solltest dich eher geehrt fühlen."

Draco lehnte sich etwas zurück und schob die Schüssel von sich.

„Willst du dir das Spiel wirklich ansehen?", fragte Draco skeptisch, setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und kreuzte die Arme auf dem Tisch. Luna lehnte sich verschwörerisch grinsend über den Tisch.

„Du meinst, nachdem ich jetzt weiß, wie ein Reißverschluss funktioniert und wie man Tango tanzt, muss ich jetzt auch noch ansehen, wie sich Quidditch in den letzten Jahrhunderten verändert hat?"

Draco erwiderte mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf:

„Und ich hatte schon gehofft, du wärst zu betrunken gewesen, um dich daran zu erinnern."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.

Um genau zu sein, war es in der ganze Halle verdächtig still.

„Du weißt, dass uns alle anstarren?", sagte Luna absichtlich leise.

„Und du weißt, was die alle denken?", fragte Draco genau so leise.

„Auch Quatsch! Ich glaube nicht, dass hier irgendwer so kindisch ist und Gerüchte verbreitet", sagte Luna unüberhörbar, streckte sich und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Wie auf Kommando finden alle wieder an zu essen, zu reden oder ganz wichtig an die Decke zu starren.

Draco fasste sich fassungslos an die Stirn und schüttelt wieder den Kopf.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du gerade in Bewegung gesetzt hast? Willst du mir den Rest meiner Schul-Karriere zur Hölle machen?" Doch als er ihn Lunas gespielt verständnislos-unschuldiges Gesicht sah, musste er schmunzeln.

„Du bist wahnsinnig."

„Wir werden um zehn abgeholt, oder?"

Draco sah sich um. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing eine Uhr: Halb zehn.

„In genau einer halben Stunde."

„Ich muss noch packen. Obwohl vier Klamotten zusammenzuschmeißen, kann ja eigentlich nicht lange dauern. Kommst du mit?"

Draco nickte. Was sollte er auch sonst tun?

Hinter Luna verließ er die Halle. Bevor er durch das große Portal schritt, drehte er sich noch mal um. Hastig drehten sich alle, die ihm nachgestarrt hatten, wieder zu ihren Tellern.

Dass konnte noch heiter werden.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und auf dem direkten Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters eilte Professor McGonagall durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sie wollte Dumbledore persönlich über die neusten Ergebnisse bei den Nachforschungen über das Verschwinden der Schüler informieren.

Gerade, als sie das Passwort gesagt hatte („Nougat-Trüffel"), hörte sie hinter sich Rufe. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Ginny Weasley, die auf sie zu hastete.

„Professor, ich… ich…", keuchte sie atemlos, als sie McGonagall erreicht hatte. „Ganz ruhig, Misses Weasley. Jetzt beruhigen sie sich erstmal. Was ist denn los?" Besorgt beugte sie sich zu ihrer Schülerin runter. Ginny hatte schon heute Nacht fürchterlich ausgesehen, als sie von ihrem verschwundenen Bruder gehört hatte. Doch nun sah sie einfach verzweifelt aus.

„Professor, ich kann Hermione nirgends finden!"


	6. Kapitel6

Kapitel 6

„Hier hat sich ja Einiges verändert." Luna sah aus dem Fenster der Kutsche. Sie fuhren gerade durch das große Tor in der Mauer, die Malfoy Mansion und die Gegend darum vollständig von der Außenwelt abgrenzte.

„Ich dachte, du warst noch nie auf Malfoy Mansion?"

„Ich hab´s mir mal von Weiten angesehen. Der Garten sieht besser aus, der war ja früher eher ein Schlachtfeld, aber die Festung hat schon bessere Zeiten miterlebt. Der linke Flügel ist kürzer und die Ställe sind auch nicht mehr da. Und die Mauer ist auch knapp eineinhalb Meter höher."

„Hier waren mal Ställe? Was haben wir den früher so gezüchtet?"

„Hippogreife", sagte Luna nebensächlich. Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Er hatte es seit der dritten Klasse nicht mehr so mit Hippogreifen.

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Kutsche anhielt. Er öffnete die Tür, sprang hinunter und drehte sich dann um, um Luna zu helfen, die stand aber schon lächelnd hinter ihm. Sie hatte ihre normale Schulbluse wieder in das durchsichtige, grüne Hemd und die schwarze Korsage verwandelt.

„Alles O.K.?", fragte Luna, da Draco sie schon eine geraume Zeit anstarrte. Der wollte gerade antworten, als er hinter sich die Stimme seiner Mutter vernahm.

„Draco! Wie schön, das du mal wieder da bist!"

Draco war geschockt als die hochgewachsene Frau auf ihn zukam und ihn umarmte. Seine Mutter war immer schon sehr schlank gewesen, aber inzwischen war sie richtig abgemagert. Ihre sonst so feinen Gesichtszüge waren eingefallen und sie hatte dicke Ringe unter den Augen.

Als sie ihn losließ, lächelte Narcissa ihren Sohn glücklich an.

„Du wirst auch immer größer. Aber das sage ich dir ja immer."

Draco grinste, aber nur äußerlich. Seine Mutter machte ihm immer mehr Sorgen. Dann aber drehte er sich halb zu Luna um und winkte sie heran.

„Ah, dann musst du Luna sein, oder? Ich heiße dich herzlich auf Malfoy Mansion Willkommen! Wie gefällt es dir den in unserer Zeit?"

„Ich freue mich, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Es hat sich gar nicht so viel geändert. Aber es bedurfte doch einige Zeit bis ich mich eingewöhnt hatte." Luna stand neben Draco und schüttelte Narcissas Hand.

„Ihr müsst erschöpft sein von der langen Reise. Kommt doch mit rein in die Küche. Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit vorbereitet!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging ins Haus. Luna ging ihr hinterher und auch Draco folgte, wenn auch etwas langsamer.

Er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass sein Vater nicht zuhause war. Sonst hätte seine Mutter ihn nicht so begrüßt. Er war sowieso sehr selten an dem Geburtstag seiner eigenen Frau anwesend. Draco hatte damit kein Problem.

Seine Mutter hatte eine Suppe gekocht.

Während sie am Tisch saßen und die Suppe löffelten, fiel Draco auf, das er noch nicht einen einzigen seiner Verwanden gesehen hatte, was er zwar nicht bedauerte, aber er wunderte sich.

„Wo sind denn alle?", fragte er Narcissa, die an der Spüle stand und Geschirr spülte. Normalerweise, wenn Lucius da war, mussten das die Hauselfen machen.

„Sie sind im Saloon. Dein Onkel Detas hatte irgendwelche Pläne, die er den anderen unterbreiten wollte." Luna horchte auf. Den Namen kannte sie doch.

„Heißt er zufälligerweise Detas Lestrange?"

Narcissa drehte sich erstaunt um.

„Gab es den Namen schon mal in unserer Familie?"

Luna nickte.

„Geboren im Jahre 1546, er war mein Großvater."

„Ach so. Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ihr gar nicht mehr so viel Zeit habt, um euch fertig zu machen, wir haben schließlich schon halb fünf Uhr nachmittags, und das Fest fängt um acht an. Außerdem solltet ihr euch vorher noch etwas ausruhen. Draco, für Luna habe ich das Zimmer von Lady Kathy vorbereitet. Zeigst du es ihr bitte, wenn ihr fertig seid? Ich muss jetzt wieder zu den anderen." Damit verließ sie seufzend den Raum.

Gleichzeitig schoben beide ihre Schüsseln von sich weg. Hunger hatte keiner von ihnen.

„Wer ist Lady Kathy?", fragte Luna neugierig.

„Am besten stelle ich sie dir vor." Er stand auf und von Luna gefolgt ging er zurück in den Flur, der von der Haustür eine Verbindung zu allen wichtigen Räumen im Erdgeschoß erstellte. Am ende des Flures war eine Wendetreppe, die sie hintereinander aufstiegen und nach einigen Minuten und dutzenden von Gängen später standen sie in einem Flur, in dem neben jeder Tür jeweils ein Bild hing.

„Hast du vielleicht einen Plan, damit ich den Weg zurück finde?", fragte Luna zweifelnd.

„Wenn du dich verläufst, frag einfach die Bilder. Aber pass auf, alle Personen, die älter als 57 sind, sind neurotische Lügner", antwortete Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Super! Und wie soll ich das rausfinden?"

„Ist doch einfach: Alle, die älter als 57 sind, haben weiße Haare!"

„Draco, hast du schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?"

„Du schaffst das schon irgendwie. Aber jetzt stell ich dir Lady Kathy vor", erwiderte er und klopfte an die Tür, vor der sie standen. Es war die dritte rechts.

Auf dem Bild neben der Tür war eine Wiese dargestellt, die an einen Wald grenzte. Beim Klopfen war eine Frau ins Bild getreten. Sie war sehr schön; Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare wehten ihn Wind, und sie hatte ein dunkelblaues, langes Kleid an. Sie warf einen abschätzenden Blick zu Luna und wandte sich dann lächelnd an Draco.

„Oh, Mr. Malfoy! Schön, dass sie mich mal wieder besuchen! Wie geht es ihnen so?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es blendet! Und selbst?"

Die Frau errötete leicht und sagte dann schüchtern:

„Soweit ganz gut. Wenn es genehm ist, darf ich fragen wie weit sie mit ihrem Selbstbildnis sind? Ich wollte sie nur an ihr Versprechen erinnern…" Draco konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Luna grinste.

„Ich suche immer noch nach einem geeigneten Rahmen. Aber wir sollten Persönliches lieber alleine Besprechen. Darf ich ihnen eine gute Freundin von mir vorstellen? Meine Mutter hat ihr euer Zimmer empfohlen! Ich würde es ihr gerne zeigen. Würden sie mir bitte die Tür öffnen?"

Lady Kathy warf einen giftigen Blick zu Luna, lächelte dann wieder zu Draco und winkte mit der Hand in Richtung Tür. Diese schwang auf und Draco bedankte sich. Die Lady verbeugte sich und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld. Draco lud die immer noch höhnisch grinsende Luna mit einer Geste dazu ein, den Raum zu betreten.

Draco schloss hinter sich die Tür und beobachte Luna, die sich neugierig umsah. Der Raum lag an der Seite der Festung und hatte deshalb einen Balkon und hohe Fenstertüren, die die ganze Wand einnahmen, die gegenüber der Tür lag. Von der Tür aus war an der linken Wand ein riesiges Himmelbett, an der rechten ein großer Eichenholzschrank und die Tür zum Badezimmer.

„Sind eigentlich alle Bilder hier so komisch drauf?", fragte Luna, während sie die Wandteppiche betrachtete, die den kahlen Stein verhüllten.

„Ich habe selber keine Ahnung, warum wir diese Bilder überhaupt haben. Das Bild, das für mein Zimmer verantwortlich ist, stellt einen Ritter mit einem Sprachfehler dar."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy Mansion so groß ist. Dieses Zimmer allein hat ja schon fast die Größe eines ganzen Hauses", stellte Luna fest und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

Draco ging zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Seine Mutter hatte also seinen Brief erhalten.

Luna hatte sich neugierig hinter ihn gestellt.

„Ist es bei euch üblich, dass ihr solche Kleider in den Schränken eurer Gästezimmer aufbewahrt?", fragte sie, während sie gebannt auf das blaue Seidenkleid starrte, das Draco in den Händen hielt. Der drehte sich wortlos um und hielt es abschätzend vor Luna.

„Das müsste passen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Luna ungläubig.

„Du wolltest doch wissen, was man zu solchen Festen trägt. Meine Mutter hat es für dich besorgt. Ich geh jetzt in mein Zimmer. Wenn irgendwas ist, es ist das letzte Zimmer auf der rechten Seite. Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte er und verließ, amüsiert über Lunas perplexen Gesichtsausdruck, das Zimmer.

Draco besah sich in dem Spiegel, der sich auf der Innenseite seines geöffneten Schrankes befand. Graues Hemd, dunkelgraue Hose, schwarze Schuhe, perfekt gestylte Haare. Bis auf ein kleines Detail war er eigentlich fertig.

Draco öffnete eine Schublade und betrachtete den Inhalt. Es waren Schärpen in allen möglichen Farben. Was ziemlich übertrieben war; Dunkelgrün war die hellste Farbe.

Er wollte gerade nach der schwarzen greifen, als plötzlich zwei blau-behandschuhte Hände um seine Hüfte herum griffen und die dunkelgrüne Schärpe auswählten, die sie Draco dann auch gleich umbanden.

„Wer hat dich eigentlich reingelassen?", fragte Draco und drehte sich um.

Luna trug das hellblaue, ärmellose Kleid, dazu passende, lange Handschuhe, und sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem strammen Zopf geflochten.

Auch nicht schlecht, dachte Draco.

„Bist du fertig?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass blau die richtige Farbe ist?", fragte Luna skeptisch und sah an sich herab.

„Glaub mir", fing Draco an, hielt Luna seinen Arm hin und verließ mit ihr das Zimmer. Während sie zum Saal gingen fuhr er fort:

„Im Gegensatz zu meinen Tanten bist du schon fast farblos."

Für Draco war es wie immer totlangweilig. Wie immer musste er seinen Onkeln alles über die Zustände in Hogwarts Haarklein erzählen: Gab es noch immer Halbblüter, steht schon fest wann Dumbledore gefeuert wird, ect.

Während sein Onkel Detas über die Privatschule erzählte, auf die sein (auch so toller) Sohn ging, sah sie Draco im Saal um. In den Ecken des Raumes waren Sessel und Tische aufgestellt, in der Mitte wurde Getanzt und an den Seiten war ein Büffet mit Kleinigkeiten für Zwischendurch aufgestellt. Auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes konnte er seine Tanten erkennen, die wirklich nicht zu übersehen waren, und seine Mutter. Die kleine Gesellschaft hatte es sich, genau wie seine Onkel, auf den Sesseln bequem gemacht. Es schien als wären sie gerade bei der Geschenkübergabe angekommen.

Draco wandte seinen Blick von den Kanarienvögeln ab und beobachtete die Gruppe, die die dritte Ecke mit Sesseln in Beschlag nahm. Es waren seine Cousinen und Cousins. Unter ihnen konnte er auch Luna erkennen, die zwischen seinen Verwandten durch ihre roten Haare sehr hervorstach.

Plötzlich wechselte die Musik und die Tanzfläche füllte sich. Nachdem ihm keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt wurde, ging er zu der Gruppe seines Alters. Die meisten, um genau zu sein alle bis auf eine, hatten sich unter die Erwachsenen gemischt und tanzten.

Draco setzte sich seiner Cousine Melissa gegenüber, die nicht in der Lage war zu tanzen, da sie sich mittags den Fuß verstaucht hatte. Normalerweise wäre das mit einem Trank schnell zu beheben gewesen, aber wie viele Malfoys, um keine Namen zu nennen, hatte auch sie das dringende Bedürfnis ständig umsorgt und bemitleidet zu werden.

„Also Tanzen hast du ihr beigebracht", stellte Melissa lustlos fest, während sie auf die Tanzfläche starrte.

„Wenn du mit dem Theater aufhören würdest, könntest du auch tanzen", entgegnete er nur kühl. Ein Tablett mit einer Auswahl an Getränken schwebte an ihm vorbei und er griff nach einem Cognac.

„Mit wem ist sie eigentlich am nächsten verwandt?", fragte sie, ohne Dracos Bemerkung zu beachten.

„Soweit ich weiß mit Detas." Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas und lehnte sich dann zurück.

„Das sieht dir wieder Ähnlich! Du hast aber auch echt nichts Besseres zu tun als ein Mädchen aufzureißen die knapp 200 Jahre älter ist als du!"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich wenigstens nicht so dämlich, mir beim Aussteigen aus einer Kutsche den Fuß zu verrenken."

„Nein, du verrenkst dir lieber den Hals bei dem Versuch ihr nachzusehen!"

Draco beschloss, dass er solche Gespräche nicht nötig hatte und strafte Melissa mit Nichtachtung. Stattdessen betrachtete er die tanzenden Pärchen. Gerade näherte sich Luna seinem Platz. Sie tanzte mit Phil Black, einem Cousin zweiten oder dritten Grades, so genau wusste Draco das nicht mehr (manchmal ging ihm diese ganze Verwandtschaft ziemlich auf die Nerven).

Bei ihrem Anblick fragte sich Draco plötzlich, wie Cho tanzt. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder.

Warum spuckte dieses Mädchen eigentlich immer wieder durch seinen Kopf?

Eine Weile saß er so da, nippte an seinem Glas, nahm sich ein neues und beobachtete die Leute um ihn herum.

Irgendwann, so zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Glas Cognac, kam Narcissa auf ihn zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und flüsterte ihm zu, dass sein Vater nun da wäre und mit ihm und Luna reden wollte. Draco nickte nur. Seine Mutter versuchte ihn anzulächeln, aber Draco wusste, wie unglücklich sie war.

Draco stand auf und ging auf die Tanzfläche zu, wo er sich geschickt um die Pärchen herum schlängelte. Er entdeckte Luna so ziemlich auf der anderen Seite des Saals.

„Du erlaubst doch mal, oder?" Draco wartete gar nicht erst auf Phils Antwort, sondern nahm ihm Luna ab. Etwas beleidigt trottete Phil von der Tanzfläche.

„Ist war passiert?", fragte Luna besorgt, während Draco sie, ganz zufällig, in Richtung Tür führte.

„Mein Vater ist hier. Er will mit uns reden", sagte Draco im gedämpften Ton. Luna nickte und sobald sie in der Nähe das Ausgangs waren, verließen sie unbemerkt den Raum.

Draco tippte, dass sein Vater in der Bibliothek sei. Und er behielt Recht.

Als sie Minuten später den riesigen Raum betraten, kehrte Lucius ihnen den Rücken zu. Er las in einer Schriftrolle.

„Du bist also Luna Malfoy", fing Lucius an, rollte das Schriftstück zusammen und setzte sich in einen der Lesesessel, die überall verteilt im Raum zwischen den Regalen voller Bücher standen.

„Setzt dich doch", fuhr er in einem süß-säuerlichen Ton fort und deutete auf einen Sessel ihm gegenüber. Draco beachtete er gar nicht. Luna setzte sich hin, schwieg aber weiterhin.

„Zuerst möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, da unser erstes Treffen ja nicht sehr erfreulich war", er versuchte zu lächeln, schaffte aber nur ein hämisches Grinsen. Luna reagierte überhaupt nicht. Lucius sah wohl ein, dass er ihr nichts vorspielen konnte und fuhr in seiner überlegenen Art vor, die ihm sowieso viel mehr lag.

„Gut, schieben wir die Höflichkeiten beiseite. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass du es dir, falls du überhaupt auf diese irrsinnige Idee gekommen bist, aus dem Kopf schlagen kannst, das Buch zurückzuholen…"

„Was auch nie meine Absicht war", unterbrauch ihn Luna. Lucius sah sie erst überrascht und dann skeptisch an.

„Ach ja?", bemerkte er missbilligend.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin froh, dass das Buch jetzt in den richtigen Händen ist. Das war ja auch schließlich der Wunsch meines Vaters. Wie Sie wahrscheinlich herausgefunden haben, sollte ich unser erstes Treffen eigentlich nicht überleben. Aus einem glücklichen oder unglücklichen Umstand, wie mans nimmt, habe ich es jetzt aber doch überlebt. Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass ich einiges Nachzuholen habe. Aber entgegen aller Ihrer Befürchtungen werde ich mich nicht in Ihre Pläne einmischen, es sei denn, Sie würden den Befehl geben, mich umzubringen. Selbstverständlich würde ich mich dann wehren", endete sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln ihre Ansprache.

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Lucius, während er aufstand und sich abwandte. Für ihn schien das Gespräch anscheinend beendet. Als er an Draco vorbei hinausgehen wollte, hielt er nochmal an und zischte ihm, ohne seinem Sohn auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen, zu:

„Und über die Sache im Verbotenen Wald reden wir noch." Dann verließ er den Raum.

„Was hat es eigentlich mit diesem Selbstbildnis auf sich?", fragte Luna, als Draco hinter ihr das Zimmer betrat und die Tür schloss.

„Ich hab ihr irgendwann mal ein Bild von mir versprochen, damit sie mich reinließ. Leider (was er sehr betonte) hat sie ein schlechtes Gedächtnis, ich hab´s ihr von vier Jahren versprochen", sagte er, dann half er ihr die Balkontüren zu öffnen.

Plötzlich merkte er, wie Luna stockte und sich haltsuchend an der Wand festhalten musste.

„Was ist los?"

„Sie versuchen das Buch zu öffnen", stieß sie hervor und presste eine Hand auf den Bauch.

Draco nahm sie an der Schulter und bugsierte sie auf das Bett, wo sie sich hinlegte.

„Geht´s wieder?", fragte er, als Luna aufatmete.

„Ja. Sie haben es nicht geschafft. Aber sie werden es weiter versuchen." Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Dann muss die Verbindung zwischen dem Buch und dir ziemlich stark sein", stellte Draco fest. „Was passiert, wenn sie es öffnen?"

„Vielleicht sterbe ich ja dann", sagte sie ernst, doch als sie Draco ansah, grinste sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mich das Öffnen umbringt. Was drinsteht ist viel tödlicher, glaub mir", fuhr sie wieder ernst fort.

„Ich geh jetzt besser. Du solltest dich ausruhen. Ich werde runter gehen und Phil sagen, dass er sich ne neue Partnerin suchen muss."

„Vollidiot", murmelte sie, und bevor Draco sich überlegen konnte, ob sie ihn oder Phil meinte, hatte sie ihn schon aus dem Zimmer geschoben.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen runter in die Küche kam, saß Luna schon am Tisch und trank Kaffee. Morgen ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, es war erst half fünf.

Ihr gegenüber saß Narcissa.

„Guten Morgen Draco! Hast du gut geschlafen? Möchtest du auch eine Tasse Kaffee? Warte, setzt dich hier hin, ich mach dir sofort eine." Sie sprang auf und machte Platz für Draco.

„Danke", murmelte der und setzte sich hin, und seine Mutter stellte Kaffeekanne, Tasse, Milch und Zucker vor ihm auf den Tisch. Während er sich an seinen Kaffee machte beobachtete er Luna. Sie trug die Schuluniform, wie er selbst auch. Seit er eingetreten war, hatte sie nicht einmal von ihrer Kaffeetasse aufgesehen. Luna hatte dicke Ringe unter den Augen und überhaupt sah sie sehr unausgeschlafen aus. Draco konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was sie vom Schlafen abgehalten hat. Sein Vater war kein Mensch, der so leicht aufgab. Er wird die ganze Nacht versucht haben, das Buch zu öffnen.

Weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, sagte er garnichts und ließ sie ihn Ruhe.

Erst als Narcissa kurz den Raum verließ, stellte Luna die Tasse ab und verschränkte die Arme.

„Weißt du was? Ich kann deinen Vater nicht leiden! Ich bin über 200 Jahre alt, ich hab ein recht auf meinen Schlaf! Um genau zu sein, ich hasse ihn!"

Draco schmunzelte. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass es Luna noch gut genug ging, um zu scherzen.

„Wenn du vorhast, deinen Frust an mir auszulassen, vergiss es!", sagte Draco kühl und trank seine Tasse mit einem Zug leer. In dem Moment kam seine Mutter wieder rein.

„Seid ihr fertig? Die Kutsche ist da!"

Hintereinander verließen sie das Haus und standen dann im Freien vor dem Gefährt. Wie immer wurde die Kutsche von zwei Hippogreifen gezogen, die Draco so gut es geht mied. Auf dem Kutschbock saß der gleiche kleine Gnom mit Schlapphut, die Zügel in der Hand, der schon auf der Hinfahrt gelenkt hatte.

Draco drehte sich zu seiner Mutter und umarte sie.

„Pass auf dich auf! Wie sehen uns dann am Ende des Schuljahres. Stell nicht so viel Blödsinn an!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich doch nicht", flüsterte er zurück. Dann ließen sie sich los und Narcissa wandte sich zu Luna. Auch sie wurde umarmt.

„Versprich mir eins", hauchte Narcissa ihr so leise ins Ohr, dass sie davon ausgehen konnte, das Draco nichts mitkriegte, „Versprich mir, dass du auf Draco aufpasst! Lass ihn nicht so werden, wie seinen Vater!" Sie ließ Luna los, und die nickte nur kaum merklich zur Antwort.

Draco hatte sehr wohl mitgekriegt, dass die Frauen geflüstert hatten. Aber er hielt sich zurück und half Luna, die diesmal seine Hilfe annahm, in die Kutsche. Nachdem auch er eingestiegen war, setzte sich das Gefährt in Bewegung. Narcissa winkte noch mal zaghaft, dann verschwand sie wieder im Haus.

„Was habt ihr besprochen?", platze es aus ihm heraus. Luna, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas abwesend aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, sah ihn lange an.

„Sie hat mich gebeten, darauf zu achten, dass du nicht wie dein Vater wirst", sagte sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß. Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern sah aus dem Fenster.

Er glaubte ihr. Sie hatte ihm extra die Wahrheit gesagt. Er sollte wissen, das der einzige Mensch, für den er so etwas wie Zuneigung empfang, nicht wollte, dass er sich der dunklen Seite zuwandte. Eine Zeitlang überlegte Draco, ob er je ernsthaft daran gedacht hatte, sich dem dunklen Lord zuzuwenden. Ein paar Mal vielleicht, aber dass war bevor Luna aufgetaucht war.


	7. Kapitel7

**Kapitel 7**

Möglichst vorsichtig, um kein überflüssiges Geräusch zu machen, öffnete Ginny die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey, die an Harrys Bett stand, schaute auf und winkte Ginny zu sich heran. Sie hatte inzwischen sehr viel Achtung vor diesem kleinen Mädchen. Ginny kam ungefähr alle zwei Stunden um nach Harry zu sehen, und das obwohl ihr eigener Bruder schon seit fast zwei Tagen verschwunden war.

„Und? Ist er mal aufgewacht?", flüsterte Ginny hoffnungsvoll, während sie sich einen Stuhl zu dem Bett heranzog. Madam Pomfrey sah sie lange an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es tat ihr unendlich leid, Ginny enttäuschen zu müssen. Die ließ den Kopf hängen. Die Krankenschwester legte noch einen neuen feuchten Lappen auf Harrys Stirn, dann ließ sie Ginny mit dem bewusstlosen Harry alleine.

„Ach Harry, wenn du doch nur wach wärst", flüsterte sie. Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er war nicht mehr aufgewacht, seit er in Dumbeldores Büro umgekippt war. Das Fieber war wieder gekommen. Gestern Nacht war es zwar wieder gesunken, aber seine Augen waren geschlossen geblieben.

Ginny war wirklich verzweifelt. Ron war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, und nach dem Verschwinden von Hermione war Harry ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Keuchen.

„Verdammt, wo..., wo bin ich?" Harry richtete sich unter heftigen Husten auf.

„Harry! Du musst dich wieder hinlegen!" Ginny sprang auf und versucht, Harry runter zu drücken.

„Ginny? Was machst du denn hier? Wo ist Ron?" Er dachte nun überhaupt nicht mehr daran, im Bett zu bleiben und stellte sich hin.

„Harry, du musst dich beruhigen, bitte! Setzt dich hin und ich erkläre es dir!" Ginny schaffte es gerade so, ihn in einen Stuhl zu drücken, zog ihren dazu und setzte sich auch hin.

Harry sah sich unruhig um. Ihm war gar nicht gut ihn in seiner Haut, irgendwie fühlte er sich beobachtet.

„Harry, ich sollte dir die Wahrheit sagen", sie wartete, bis sie Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, dann fuhr sie fort, „Ron ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht", fing sie mit zitternder Stimme an. Sie merkte, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, kümmerte sich aber nicht darum.

„Und außerdem… außerdem…", aber dann brach sie ab, versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte leise. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Was konnte schlimmer sein, als der Verlust von Ron. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte eindringlich: „Ginny, beruhig dich doch." Und ohne dass er auf Erfolg gehofft hatte, verstummte das Schluchzen und Ginny schniefte noch zwei, drei Mal.

„So", sagte Harry langsam, „und jetzt sag mir, was außerdem noch passiert ist."

„Hermione ist auch verschwunden."

Harrys Herz pochte bedenklich langsam, drohte fast stehen zu bleiben. Mit lehren Augen stand er auf, ging zu dem Waschbecken, stütze sich darauf ab und sah in den kleinen Spiegel. Er konnte hören, wie Ginny wieder anfing zu Schluchzen. Aber das interessiert ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er war wütend. Sollte irgendwer seinen Freunden auch nur ein Haar krümmen, würde er ihm das nie verzeihen.

Langsam veränderte sich sein Spiegelbild.

Als Harry das bemerkte, wich er einen Schritt zurück.

„Ginny…", rief Harry, starrte aber weiter gebannt auf den Spiegel, der sich langsam schwarz färbte. Er konnte die unregelmäßigen Schritte der Schwester seines besten Freundes hören und spürte kurz danach ihre Hand an seinem Arm.

„Was… was ist das, Harry?", stieß sie geschockt hervor.

Harry antwortete nicht. Vor dem nun komplett schwarzen Hintergrund bildete sich ein Gesicht ab.

„Harry!"

„Hermione…?" Harry trat hastig wieder an das Waschbecken zurück und lehnte sich so weit er konnte darüber.

„Harry, du musst mir helfen! Ron ist auch hier, bitte", rief Hermione verzweifelt.

„Aber, wie bist du da rein gekommen?" Harry streckte unsicher eine Hand nach ihr aus. Er wollte unbedingt zu ihr, kost es, was es wolle.

„Komm einfach durch den Spiegel. Bitte, beeil dich!"

Harry zögert noch einen Moment. Genau in dem Moment wurde Hermione immer kleiner, als würde sie irgendwo hinunter fallen. Er sah nur noch, sie sie mit dem Mund seinen Namen forte, dann war sie verschwunden.

„Hermione!" Harry verwarf alle Zweifel und Bedenken und streckte die Hand aus. Sie tauchte in dem Spiegel ein. Nur für einen Moment sah er überrascht aus, dann stütze er sich von dem Becken ab und verschwand.

Ginny brauchte einen Augenblick, um das Gesehen zu verarbeiten. Dann rannte sie auf den Spiegel zu und haute mit aller Kraft dagegen. Doch sie wurde nicht durchgelassen. Die Oberfläche wurde wieder heller und nach einiger Zeit war alles Schwarze verschwunden. Ginny rieb sich ihre schmerzende Hand und überlegte Hilflos, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie fühlte, wie ihre Beine drohten nach zu geben.

Doch dann raffte sie sich auf und lief durch den Raum, verließ diesen und rannte durch die Flure. Gelegentlich rempelte sie Schüler an, aber das war ihr egal. Wenn sie jetzt nicht durchhielt, würde vielleicht alles zu spät sein!

Ron, Hermione und jetzt auch noch Harry!

Zur gleichen Zeit sprang Luna von der noch nicht parkenden Kutsche. Draco folgte ihr.

Schon am Fuße des Weges, der hoch zum Schloss führte waren sie von einem jungen Man aufgehalten worden, der sie ausgefragt hatte. Er gab sich als ein Ministeriumsangestellter aus. Luna war sehr unruhig geworden als sich die Kutsche wieder in Bewegung setzt. Auch am Portal standen einige Leute, die aufsahen, als Luna an ihnen vorbeihastete. Etwas verdutz merkten sie, dass sie das Mädchen gar nicht ausgefragt hatten, und riefen ihr nach. Draco nutzte das aus. Unbemerkt schmuggelte er sich durch die Gruppe durch und sah gerade noch, wie Luna oben an der Treppe um eine Ecke verschwand. Immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend spurtete er ihr hinterher. Er wusste genau, wo sie hinwollte. Auf dem Gang zum Büro holte er sie ein. Luna stand vor einem Hochgewachsenen Junge mit roten Haaren.

„Halt. Der Zutritt ist strengstens untersagt", gebot Percy der ziemlich aufgebrachten Luna.

Draco kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Lunas rechten Arm festzuhalten, den sie auf Percy gerichtet hatte. Der war etwas zurückgewichen und sah geschockt auf Luna.

„Pass auf Weasley, entweder, du gehst jetzt aus dem Weg, oder ich lasse sie los. Und das wird sehr ungemütlich für dich, dass verspreche ich dir!" Dracos Drohung wirkte. Etwas ruhiger ließ Luna ihren Arm sinken, stellte sich auf die Treppe und legte die Hand auf den Wasserspeier, der sich sofort in Bewegung setzte. Draco sprang hinter ihr auf die Stufen.

„Alles O.K.?"

„Geht schon." Luna schwankte leicht.

Als sie das Büro betraten drehten sich alle Anwesenden um. Dumbledore stand auf und starrte Luna an, die sich an Dracos Arm festhielt, um nicht umzukippen. Soweit Draco erkennen konnte standen vor seinem Schreibtisch Mr. Weasley, Ginny, die ihn fassungslos anstarrte, Hermiones Eltern, ein sehr gekanntes Gesicht, Cornelius Fudge, und auch die Eltern von Cho.

Sollte ihr etwas passiert sein? Bei der Vorstellung drehte sich sein Magen um.

Hinter ihnen betrat ein grimmig aussehender Percy den Raum, mit den Worten: „Sie haben mir gedroht, mich anzugreifen", warf Draco einen Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben -Blick zu und stellte sich dann zu Fudge, nicht zu seiner Familie.

„Pr Dumbeldore, könnten sie mir bitte erklären, was diese Schüler hier zu suchen haben? Ich hatte doch darum gebeten, dass wir nicht gestört werden!", blaffte Fudge ungehalten den Schulleiter an, der ihn aber nicht beachtete, sondern immer noch Luna ansah.

„Professor, was ist passiert?", fragte Luna, während sie einen Schritt auf die Gemeinschaft zumachte und dann fest stehen blieb. Nur Draco, der etwas hinter ihr stand, konnte erkennen, dass sie zitterte.

„Vier Schüler sind verschwunden. Der letzte, Harry Potter, verschwand vor etwa zehn Minuten. Ginny war dabei." Damit sah er zu dem kleinen Mädchen, die sich an ihren Vater klammerte.

Ruhig ging Luna auf Ginny zu. Alle folgten ihr mit den Blicken. Draco konnte erkenne, das einige, insbesondere die Grangers, Luna mit Zweifel betrachteten.

„Hallo! Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben!" Lächelnd beugte sich Luna etwas vor, griff nach Ginnys Schultern und sagte dann langsam: „Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du mir genau sagst, wie Harry verschwunden ist, verstehst du? Du willst deinen Bruder doch auch wieder sehen, oder?" Ginny schniefte und nickte.

„Harry ist aufgewacht als ich bei ihm war. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Hermione verschwunden ist und er ist dann zum Waschbecken gegangen, um in den Spiegel zu kucken. Plötzlich hat er mich gerufen. Als ich neben ihm stand, sah ich, wie der Spiegel plötzlich schwarz wurde und dann ist Hermiones Gesicht aufgetaucht und sie hat gesagt, Harry soll ihr helfen und durch den Spiegel zu ihr kommen. Harry hat gezögert, aber dann ist Hermione verschwunden und Harry ist durch den Spiegel gesprungen. Und dann war er weg…" Ginny schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf hängen, dann fing sie an zu schwanken. Arthur Weasley fing sie besorgt auf. Einige der Anwesenden finden an aufgebracht zu flüstern und starrten Luna giftig an. Die hatte sich zu Dumbeldore gedreht und nickte nur.

„Sie schläft", hörte man Mr. Weasley überrascht flüstern.

„Percy, würdest du bitte deinem Vater den Weg zum Krankenflügel zeigen? Madam Pomfrey wird sich dann um Ginny kümmern. Danach würde ich sie bitten, mich wieder hier aufzusuchen", sagte Dumbeldore ruhig. Percy warf einen unschlüssigen Blick zu Fudge, der nickte nur grimmig.

Nachdem die Weasleys den Raum verlassen hatten, trat Fudge näher an Luna heran.

„Wer bist du eigentlich? Ich würde gerne deinen Namen erfahren und am besten mit deinen Eltern reden! Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie du den Schlafzauber eingesetzt hast, aber ich würde sagen…" Weiter kam er nicht. Draco hatte Luna die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und ihr ganzer Körper war bis aufs äußerste gespannt.

„Sie sagen jetzt erstmal gar nichts mehr!", zischte Luna den Minister bedrohlich an und schleuderte ihm einen blauen Flammenball entgegen. Fudge wurde an die Wand geschleudert und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Alle Umstehenden, Draco ausgenommen, wichen von Luna und dem ziemlich leblosen Fudge zurück. Dumbledore war ruhig sitzen geblieben.

Als Draco merkte, das Luna zu schwanken drohte, war er in zwei Schritten hinter ihr und stütze sie. Luna schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah dann Dumbeldore an, nachdem sie „Danke" geflüstert hatte.

„Du wirst also gehen?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig. Luna sah entschlossen aus.

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück Wir werden hier für Ordnung sorgen."

Luna wandte den Kopf und sah zu Fudge.

„Ihr solltet damit anfangen, den Müll rauszuschmeißen." Dann drehte sie sich zu Draco um.

„Kommst du mit?" Sie sahen sich lange an. Alle um sie herum waren still.

„Wer soll denn sonst auf dich aufpassen?", erwiderte er grinsend.

Sie lächelte, dann drehte er sich um und hintereinander verließen sie das Büro.

„Was genau hast du eigentlich vor?"

„Ich werde den nächsten Spiegel suchen und dann hindurch spazieren."

Sie bogen in den Gang zum Krankenflügel. Anscheinen wollte Luna durch denselben Spiegel wie Harry verschwinden.

„Und was glaubst du, erwartet uns dann auf der anderen Seite?" Luna blieb ruckartig stehen und drehte sich um. Draco war hinter ihr gegangen und stand nun genau vor ihr.

„Uns? Du bleibst schön hier auf dieser Seite! Das wäre ja wunderbar, wenn du da drin stirbst! Nein mein Freund, du bleibst hier!"

Draco wollte gerade protestieren, als Luna aufschrie und auf die Knie sackte. Er beugte sich besorgt zu ihr und wollte gerade fragen, was soll ist, als Luna die Hand von ihren Bauch nahm. Blut. Quer über ihren Bauch zog sich eine klaffende Wunde.

„Luna! Warte, wir sind direkt am Krankenflügel, ich trag dich rein", flüsterte er und hob sie vorsichtig hoch.

Madam Pomfrey fuhr geschockt hoch als die Tür mit einem Knall aufsprang.

„Mr. Malfoy! Können sie nicht…" Doch der beachtete sie nicht, sondern ging zur nächsten Liege und legte Luna darauf.

„Ob ihre Patienten aufwachen oder nicht, ist mit egal! Aber mir ist nicht egal, oder sie stirbt!", stieß er hervor und deutete auf Luna. Madam Pomfrey sah von ihm zu Luna, die sich halb aufrichtete. Keuchend hab sie die Hand vor den Mund und würgte. Dann sackt sie zurück und ihre Hand sank auf die Liege. Sie war blutüberströmt.

Die Krankenschwester verstand sofort, und während sich Draco auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett setzte und Lunas Hand ergriff, holte sie Tücher, eine Schale Wasser und einen Flasche,

welche sie Draco in die Hand drückte.

„Etwa ein Viertel davon muss sie trinken. Wenn du ihr helfen willst, mach dich nützlich! Aber nur in kleinen Schlucken!"

Er nickte nur, stand auf, beugte sich über Luna und griff mit einer Hand unter ihren Kopf, um ihn zu stützen. Und während Madam Pomfrey Lunas Bluse von unten halb aufknöpfte und die Wunde versorgte, setzte Draco Luna die Flasche an die Lippen und flößte ihr den Trank langsam ein. Sie fing an zu husten, schluckte die Flüssigkeit krampfhaft runter und öffnete schlagartig die Augen.

„Draco! Sie haben das Buch geöffnet …"

Das erklärte natürlich auch die Wunde. Madam Pomfrey war gerade mit dem Verbinden fertig

geworden und starrte Luna irritiert an.

„Kannst du die Wunde heilen?", fragte Draco Luna eindringlich.

„Ich kan´s versuchen." Langsam hob sie ihre zitternden Hände und hielt sie über die Verbände. Das Fleisch darunter fing an hell zu leuchten.

Madam Pomfrey starrte Luna ungläubig an, dann wandte sie sich an Draco.

„Kann es ein, dass… dass sie ein Elfe ist?"

Draco nickt nur stumm. Anscheinend wusste Madam Pomfrey über die Fähigkeiten einer Elfe bescheid.

„Dann schafft sie es auch. Ich werde hier nicht mehr gebrauch…", sagte sie mit einem erleichtertem Seufzer.

Draco sah wieder auf Lunas Hände. Das Leuchten wurde immer schwacher und ihre Hände zitterten immer mehr.

„Hey, du kannst jetzt nicht schlapp machen!", flüsterte Draco und griff nach ihren Händen. Das Leuchten wurde wieder stärker, und das Zittern hörte auf. Während sich die Wunde weiter schloss, bemerkte Draco, dass Luna nur einen ihrer drei Ringe trug, nur den Steinernen.

Doch er wurde abgelenkt, da Luna sich aufrichtete.

„Wenn wir noch länger warten, ist es zu spät. Die Wunde ist zu; Wir sollten uns jetzt dem Spiegel widmen." Draco betrachtete etwas skeptisch Luna, die ihn anlächelte.

„Draco, ", sagte sie ernst, „sollte ich das da drin überleben, wird mich so ein kleiner Kratzer nicht umbringen!" Das allerdings sah er ein.

Draco half ihr beim Aufstehen und sie traten zu dem Spiegel.

Eine Zeitlang passierte gar nichts, doch dann färbte sich der Spiegel schwarz.

Doch das war schon alles. Kein Gesicht erschien. Angespannt wartete Draco auf irgendwas.

Dann ertönt eine Stimme. Sie hatte kaum Menschliches, sie war sehr tief und zischte.

„Endlich, wir haben schon auf euch gewartet."

„Das tut mir sehr leid, wir haben erst im letzten Augenblick die Einladung erhalten", antwortete Draco zynisch. Die Stimme lachte nur tonlos.

„Ihr seid also hier, um euren Freunden zu helfen? Was wäre denn, wenn sie gar nicht mehr zu retten sind?", wollte die Stimme höhnisch wissen.

„Potter ist bestimmt nicht mehr zu helfen", brummte Draco grimmig.

„So? Dann nehme ich an, du bist Draco Malfoy, oder? Hm... Eigentlich hatte dein Vater gesagt, du würdest mir nicht in die Quere kommen, aber dass kannst du ihm ja gleich auch selber erklären." Draco stockte.

„Er ist…?"

„Natürlich ist er auch hier!" Die Stimme kicherte amüsiert, zumindest hörte es sich so an, als sollte es ein Kichern sein.

„Draco, lass mich mal mit ihm reden." Er sah zu Luna rüber, die ihm nur einen kurzen, entschlossenen Blick zuwarf und sich dann dem Spiegel zuwandte.

„Schade nur, dass anscheinend alle interessanten Leute auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe sind. Willst du mich nicht reinlassen?", fragte Luna auffordernd.

„Dann bist du wohl Luna Ke Randa. Du gehörst wirklich auf meine Seite, da hast du schon Recht. Aber ich kann euch nicht reinlassen, ihr müsst euch schon selber Zutritt verschaffen…"

„Eine Prüfung? Bist du noch nicht überzeugt genug von uns?", erwiderte Luna forschend.

„Ich will nur herausfinden, ob ihr auch im Stande seid, euren sehnlichsten Wunsch, eure Freunde zu finden, zu erfüllen…" Die Stimme entfernte sich immer mehr und verschwand schließlich zusammen mit der Schwärze im Spiegel.

Luna sah Draco fragend an.

„Verstehst du nicht? Unser sehnlichster Wunsch…" Lunas Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Der Spiegel…"

Draco nickte.

Beim Hinausgehen bemerkte er, dass Ginny aufrecht auf ihrer Liege saß und ihnen hinterher starrte. Er blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Kannst du Dumbledore sagen, dass wir zum Spiegel Nehegeb gegangen sind?"

Ginny nickt ungläubig. Hatte Malfoy sie gerade um einen Gefallen gebeten?

„Gut." Er drehte sich um und folgte Luna, die an der Tür auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Hatte er gerade eine Weasley um einen Gefallen gebeten?

„Würden wir nicht viel schneller vorankommen, wenn wir fliegen würden?", brach Draco das Schweigen, das nur gelegentlich von Lunas Keuchen unterbrochen wurde.

„Erstens", sagte sie atemlos, „ich kann nicht mit Besen umgehen. Zweitens, ich glaube, dass wir auch so schnell genug vorankommen werden."

Während sie eine Weile lang ereignislos durch den Verbotenen Wald stürmten, überlegte Draco, was Luna damit meinte. Als er plötzlich Hufgetrampel hörte, verstand er. Schon nach einigen Sekunden waren sie von galoppierenden Zentauren umgeben. Gordon, der neben Luna aufgetaucht war, grüßte sie.

„Ich freue mich, euch wieder zusehen. Aber mir scheint, euer Anliegen ist nicht sehr erfreulich. Wenn ihr uns erklärt, worum es geht, können wir euch vielleicht Helfen."

Luna sah den Anführer nicht an, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, so schnell wie möglichst vorwärts zu kommen, während sie sprach. Sie redete auch nicht so gewählt wie bei der ersten Begegnung mit dem Zetaurenanführer.

„Der dunkle Lord hat vier Kinder entführt. Darunter auch Harry Potter. Er befindet sich in einer Welt auf der anderen Seite der Spiegel. Wie müssen so schnell es geht zu der alten Lichtung. Ich weiß, dass ihr diesen Ort meidet, aber nur von dort können wir zu ihm." Eine Zeitlang schien Gordon zu überlegen, und Draco fürchtete schon, er würde sich gegen sie entscheiden, doch dann streckte er Luna im vollen Lauf sie Hand hin. Luna ergriff die dankbar, rannte weiter, bis sie zu einer hervorragenden Wurzel kamen, stützte sich von ihr ab und landete auf dem Rücken des Zentauren.

Draco merkte, wie sich jemand von hinten näherte und kurz darauf tauchte Firenze neben ihm auf und reichte ihm seine Hand. Er sprang kraftvoll ab und landete, etwas unsicherer als Luna, auf dem Rücken des Halbmenschen. Gordon hatte ihn beobachtet. Sobald Draco saß, rief er:

„Na dann los, wir haben einen Lord zu stürzen!" Sofort legte er einen Zahn zu und sein Gefolge tat es ihm gleich.


	8. Kapitel8

Hallo meine lieben Leser!

Ich wollte mich mal für die Reviews bedanken! DANKEDANKEDANKE!

Diese Geswchichte ist schon fertig, es gibt noch ein weiteres Kapitel, aber das kommt erst wenn ich weiß, wie euch dieses gefallen hat diabolischgrins

Das Capüttel ist ziemlich hart, und ich hatte mir schon überlegt ob ich das Rating höhersetzte, aber dann hab ichs mir anders überlegt. Schließlichhaben die 13-jährigen heutzutage meistens schon wesentlich mehr gesehen als es ihnen eigentlich zusteht.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und hoffe ihr seit nicht zu gescho9ckt von meiner bösen Seite!

muahahahahahahaha

Eure LadyEvelyn

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, sah er alles verschwommen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Körper fühlte sich an wie eisgekühlt. Er blinzelte einige Male, um eine klare Sicht zu bekommen. Sich mit einer Hand den Kopf haltend und mit der anderen vom rauen Boden abstützend, sah er sich um.

Seltsamerweise befand er sich anscheinend in einem Tal, das von hohen, blau schimmernden Bergen umsäumt war. Als Harry genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass sie aus Eis waren, oder aus Glas…

Auch der Boden war aus einem kalten, dunklen Material und er erinnerte Harry stark an eine schon oft Benutzte Eislaufbahn.

„Bist du endlich wach?"

Harry fuhr herum und versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich aufzurichten. Was sich allerdings als sehr schwierig erwies, da ihm durch die hastige Bewegung schwindelig wurde. Doch er verdrängte das Gefühl und sah sich die Person an, die hinter ihm stand. Die Person, dem sie raue, zischende Stimme, die ihn angesprochen hatte, gehörte.

Das Gesicht, das sich seit seinem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte.

„Du…", flüsterte er. Harry fiel es schwer sich im Angesicht seines Erzfeindes zusammen zu reißen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er zitterte vor Zorn am ganzen Körper.

„Ja, ich", antwortete Voldemort gedehnt, „Wen hast du denn sonst erwartet?"

Der dunkle Lord stand keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt. Er überragte Harry bei weitem, war aber sehr mager und seine Haut war Faltig und seine Gesichtszüge eingefallen. Aber es war dasselbe Gesicht, das ihn bei seinem Versuch, den Stein der Weisen angestarrt hatte. Jenes, das ihn angestarrt hatte, als er durch den Portschlüssel auf dem Friedhof gelandet war.

Das höhnische Grinsen, das ihn sogar bis in seine Träume begleitete.

Harry kämpfte innerlich um seine Beherrschung, sein Gegner war der ungezügelte Hass auf die Person, die so viele Menschen gequält und auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Voldemort war sichtlich zufrieden über den Gefühlsausbruch, den er in Harry verursachte.

„Wo… wo sind sie?", stieß er mühsam hervor. Wenn er jetzt etwas unüberlegtes Tat, würde er seine Freunde vielleicht nie wieder sehen.

„Wenn du deine Freunde meinst, dann sind sie hier. Aber ich würde mich an deiner Stelle fragen, ob ich sie noch wieder will…", säuselte er amüsiert.

„Natürlich will ich sie wieder haben!", fuhr er Voldemort an, „und wenn ich dafür mit dir kämpfen muss, werde ich das auch tun!", endete und trat symbolisch einen Schritt auf seinen Gegner zu.

„Aber nicht doch! Ich würde doch nie verlangen, dass du noch ein weiteres Mal mit mir kämpfst!", sagte der dunkle Lord ruhig als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. Harry irritierte dass sehr und Voldemort verzog schadenfroh seinen Mund, die dünne Linie, die mehr einer Narbe glich, zu einem spöttischem Lächeln.

„Oh nein, mit mir wirst du nicht kämpfen müssen. Sondern mit ihnen", und damit drehte er sich um und erhob langsam die Arme. Auf halber Höhe hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Einen Moment passierte garnichts, und Harry überlegte schon, ob er ihn angreifen sollte, doch dann schossen plötzlich drein mannshohe Brocken aus der Erde.

Sie waren gläsern und in ihnen befand sich jeweils einer der vermissten Schüler.

„Hermione! Ron...", doch bevor er auch Chos Namen rufen konnte, zersprangen die Brocken und drei leblose Körper schwebten zu Boden, wo sie bewegungslos stehen blieben.

„Oh nein", sagte Voldemort mit erhobener Stimme und einem wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry, der auf seine Freunde los gerannt war. Dieser blieb stehen.

Was hatte sich sein Gegner diesmal für einen Plan ausgedacht?

„Wie gesagt", fuhr der Lord fort, während die Schüler hinter ihm alle gleichzeitig die Köpfe hoben, „gegen mich wirst du nicht Kämpfen, wenn du nicht willst,", und während seiner zweiten Pause musste Harry geschockt beobachten, wie seine Freunde die Augen öffneten, „doch gegen sie wirst du kämpfen müssen…"

Doch das waren weder Hermiones kastanienbraunen, noch Rons grüne, und auch nicht Chor dunkelbraunen Augen. Dort, wo einmal der Spiegel ihrer Seelen gewesen war, leuchteten zwei bedrohliche, rote Schlitze.

Harry wich ängstlich einen Schritt zurück. Das waren nicht seine Mitschüler.

„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", schrie Harry seinen Gegner an, auch, um seine Angst zu verbergen.

Doch Voldemort lachte nur schallend auf und sah zu, wie die Hogwartsschüler Harry, der immer mehr zurück wich, bedrohlich näher kamen.

* * *

„Dieser Potter hat echt ein Rad ab! Nicht nur, dass er sich mit einem Massenmörder anlegt, NEIN! Er schreit ihn auch noch an! Falls du jemals in einer solchen Situation sein solltest, merk dir eins: Mach, einen, Massenmörder, NIE, wütend!", und mit diesem stark betontem Satz drehte sich Luna zu Draco um, nachdem sie sich mit einem Blick über die Klippe der Plattform, auf der sie standen, über die Situation informiert hatte.

Draco grinste leicht. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der begriffen hatte, wie dämlich Potter eigentlich war. Dann sah er sich um. Sie standen auf einem ebenmäßigen Stück an dem Hang eines der Größeren Berge. Hinter ihm stand der Spiegel, durch den sie gekommen waren: Er war in die Wand eingelassen. Unter ihnen befand sich das Tal, in dem Harry die vierte persönliche Gegenüberstellung mit Voldemort hatte.

Nach dem zufolge, was Luna gesagt hatte, konnten sie sich Zeit lassen. Voldemort würde Harry solange nicht umbringen, bis sie da waren. Und Draco würde liebend gerne trödeln, wenn das bedeutete, dass er die Gegenüberstellung mit seinem Vater herauszögerte.

„Und wie kommen wir hier runter? Springen?" Luna sah ihn etwas wütend an.

„Ersten: Ich komm hier runter, und wenn ich springen muss, springe ich! Zweitens: Nicht wir, ICH! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht mitmachst? Wie soll ich dass denn bitteschön Dumbledore erklären, wenn der Tod einer seiner begabtesten Schüler, MEINE SCHULD IST?"

„Darf ich dich bitte daran erinnern, wer hier für wen den Babysitter spielt?"

„Draco", fing sie ernst an, „ich bin 217 Jahre alt. Ich war über 200 Jahre mit einem der mächtigsten Bücher der Welt zusammengeschweißt. Deine Freundschaft und dein Talent in allen Ehren, aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich permanent auf die Hilfe eines pubertierenden 15-Jährigen angewiesen bin?"

Das war ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Draco machte perplex einen Schritt nach hinten.

Luna seufzte lautlos. Natürlich war sie auf ihn angewiesen. Aber auf eine Weise, die er nie verstehen würde. Doch sie würde es nie verantworten können, wenn er das hier nicht überleben würde. Sie hatte ihn schon viel zu tief mit eingeritten, aber das war wiederum auch einer der Gründe, warum er eigentlich das Recht hatte, weiter mitzumischen. Es bereitete ihr innerlich Schmerzen, Draco so entsetzt zu sehen, außerdem konnte sie spüren, wie die blanke Wut in ihm hochstieg. Sie war wirklich ziemlich hart gewesen, und sein Stolz musste sehr angeknickt sein.

Sein Stolz war verletzt. Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein so mit ihm zureden?

Doch noch bevor das Entsetzen wich und der Zorn die Oberhand gewann, meldete sich Luna wieder zu Wort.

„Pass auf, wir werden da jetzt gemeinsam runter gehen. Aber nur, wenn du mir etwas versprichst: Wenn ich sage, du sollst abhauen, dann lässt du alles stehen und liegen und verschwindest zurück durch den Spiegel. Sobald du auf der anderen Seite bist, zerschlägst du ihn. Versprich mir das!"

Draco sah sie an. Das wäre ihr Tod. Sie verlangte von ihm, sie ihm Notfall im Stich zu lassen.

„Du weißt, was du da von mir erwartest?", flüsterte er kalt.

Luna ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Draco, egal wie das hier drin ausgeht, da draußen wird sich alles verändern. Und dann wirst du gebraucht werden. Ich gehöre nicht hierher. Und damit meine ich diese Zeit. Ich hätte schon lange nicht mehr da sein dürfen. Und ich glaube, dass weißt du…"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Draco sah, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sie weinen sah. Nicht mal, als das Buch geöffnet wurde und sie schwer verletzt war, hatte sie geweint.

Etwas regte sich in Draco. Sein Beschützerinstinkt war geweckt. Sie sollte nicht weinen, dass passte überhaupt nicht zu ihrer fröhlichen Art, jeden immer und überall anzulächeln. Er entschränkte seine Arme. In diesem Augenblick überbrückte Luna die kurze Entfernung zwischen ihnen und lehnte sich an seinen Körper. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sie an seiner Schulter.

Draco zögerte und legte seine Arme um sie. Als sie anfing leise zu schluchzen, drückte er sie fest an sich. Die ganze Zeit über hatte dieses Mädchen, wenn es um sie selbst und andere ging, Stärke bewiesen. Und jetzt, wo es um ihn ging, brach sie zusammen. Draco begann zu verstehen, was Seleth gesagt hatte.

„Hey!", flüsterte er, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Ohr runter, und sagte noch leiser:

„Mach jetzt nicht schlapp! Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen, Schwesterchen!"

Das Schluchzen erstarb, und während Draco den Druck seiner Arme langsam lockerte und Luna betrachtete, sie einen Schritt rückwärts machte, lächelte er. Und sie lächelte zurück.

* * *

„Leute, was macht ihr für nen Scheiß, ich bin´s!"

Harry war inzwischen von seinen Mitschülern eingekreist. Diese starrten ihn nur aus ihren rot leuchtenden Augen an, und hatten bisher nicht im Geringsten auf ihn reagiert. Ängstlich drehte sich Harry immer wieder im Kreis, und versuchte alle drei gleichzeitig zu beobachten. Nachdem einige Minuten nichts passiert war, blickte er zu Voldemort, der ihn in einigen Abstand nicht aus den Augen ließ. Plötzlich tauchte neben ihm ein Man in schwarzer Kutte auf. Ein Todesesser! Harrys Herz sackte ihm in die Hose. Wenn noch mehr von denen auftauchten, sahen seine Chancen, hier rauzukommen, sehr schlecht aus. Obwohl, er war gefangen, umzingelt und stand Voldemort, dem dunklen Lord persönlich, gegenüber, alleine! Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

Anscheinend flüsterte der Man in schwarz Etwas, denn er beugte sich zu seinem Meister. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen gelangweilten Ausdruck an.

„Glaubst du, dass weiß ich nicht schon längst? Sie sind schon lange hier!", zischte er seinen Untergebenen an, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Verzeihung, Meister", antwortete der Angesprochene untertänigsten, verbeugte sich und stellte sich etwas abseits des Geschehens in den Schattens eines Felsvorsprungs.

Hatte sich Harry verhört? Dass war doch eindeutig die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy gewesen! Doch das konnte nicht sein, der saß seit dem Trimagischen Turnier in Askaban! Nein, er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Doch darüber konnte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie seine Gegner, seine besten Freunde, den Kreis verengten.

Hilfe suchen sah er sich um. Doch woher sollte er diese erwarten?

Plötzlich hörte er von hinten ein Krachen, das verdächtig dem Geräusch ähnelte, dass seine in Glas eingeschlossenen Freunde gemacht hatten, als sie aus dem Boden kamen.

Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen und der Befürchtung, noch mehr seiner Mitschüler zu sehen, drehte er sich langsam um.

Innerlich ziemlich beeindruckt beobachtete Draco, wie Luna mit einer einfachen Handbewegung, aus dem immerhin fast vierzig Meter entfernten Talboden unter ihnen, der Ähnlichkeit mit einer zerkratzten Glasscheibe hatte (was aber, wie Draco fand, auf alles hier passte,) längliche Quadrate brach, die sich in die Luft erhoben und sich so anordneten, dass eine frei schwebende Treppe entstand.

Hinter Luna schritt er die durchsichtigen Stufen hinab. Die kleine Gesellschaft, die am Ende der Treppe stand, starrte gebannt auf die Neuankömmlinge. Draco gefiel vor allem Harrys total irritierten Blick, der ihn fixierte. Um ihn herum konnte er Granger, Weasley und Cho erkennen. Bei der letzten spürte er einen Stich. Ihre Augen, und die der Anderen auch, leuchteten unnatürlich, fast besessen. Was sie ja wahrscheinlich auch waren, warum sonst würden sie ihren Helden gefangen nehmen?

Und während er der Gruppe immer näher kam, sah er ihn.

Den Meister seines Vaters.

Einen gebrechlichen, abgemagerten Man, mit ledriger Haut und viel zu langen Fingern.

Auch wenn er gelernt hatte, seine Gegner nicht nach dem Äußeren zu beurteilen, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, das dieser, mehr oder weniger tote Man, der große, dunkle Lord Voldemort sein konnte.

Dann fiel ihm noch eine Person auf, die wie ein schwarzer Schatten hinter Voldemort auftauchte und anscheinend etwas sagte, was er aber auf diese Distanz nicht verstand.

Inzwischen hatten sie den Boden erreicht. Nebeneinander, jeder die Arme verschränkt, standen sie am Ende der Stufen.

„So, meinst du also", sagte der dunkle Lord in einer Lautstärke, die alle verstehen mussten. Harry riss seinen Blick endlich von Draco weg und sah auf seinen eigentlichen Gegner.

„Ihr habt euch sehr viel Zeit gelassen", sagte er ruhig mit seiner rauen, zischenden Stimme.

Luna antwortete nicht auf seine Frage, sondern löste eine Hand und winkte kurz damit.

Ein heftiger Wind ging von ihr aus und steuerte direkt auf Voldemort zu. Doch an dem schien der Wind abzuprallen. An der Person hinter ihm, dem Man mit der schwarzen Kutte, fand der Wind ein Opfer und blies ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Einen Moment lang wehten seine langen, hellblonden Haare noch im Wind, dann hörte dieser auf und Lucius Malfoy starrte Luna hasserfüllt an.

„Ich hatte wirklich erwartet, dass sich die Person, die es schafft, das Buch zu öffnen, ein weitaus schlaueres Gefolge aussucht", sagte Luna ruhig zu Voldemort gewandt.

„Willst du mich beleidigen, Rotzgöre?", blaffte Lucius sie an, wurde aber durch ein Handzeichen von Voldemort von seinem Vorhaben, Luna zu verfluchen, abgehalten.

„Wenn du damit sagen willst, dass dich meine Anhänger enttäuschen, dann werde ich mich deiner Meinung anschließen. Auch ich bin schon über einen längerem Zeitraum nicht mehr mit ihnen zufrieden", und noch bevor irgendwer realisierte, was er vorhatte, zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab, während er sich umdrehte und richtete ihn gegen Lucius.

Die Augen des Malfoy Senior weiteten sich, und ohne, dass der Lord ein Wort gesagt hatte, brach Dracos Vater zusammen.

Durch beide, Draco und Luna ging ein Ruck. Durch Draco, nicht etwa, weil es sein Vater war, der nun tot auf dem Boden lag, nein, weil er Voldemort unterschätz hatte. Der Schock mit seinem Vater würde wahrscheinlich später kommen, aber nun hatte er keine Zeit, sich auf den leblosen Körper zu konzentrieren.

Draco bemerkte, wie Luna leise murmelnd neben Harry in den Kreis der Mitschüler trat. Diesebewegeten sich nicht mehr und langsam erlosch das unheimliche Glühen in ihren Augen. Voldemort sah ihr tatenlos zu, Harry sprachlos. Draco behielt ersteren die ganze Zeit über im Auge, letzteren strafte er mit verachtender Nichtachtung. Inzwischen schliefen alle, und Luna winkte mit der Hand, worauf die drei Körper sich erhoben. Sie sah Draco über ihre Schulter hinweg an und deutete mit den Augen zur oberen Ende der Treppe, zur Plattform, hin. Der nickte, streckte seinen Zauberstab auf die Gruppe aus und übernahm. Dann sah er abschätzend zu Harry, der gedanklich mit der Frage, ob der Verlauf der Geschehnisse nun positiv oder negativ war, nicht ganz nachkam.

„Folg mir Potter!"

Draco drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und stieg zügig die Stufen hoch. Seine Mitschüler schwebten vor ihm. Auf halben Weg nach oben blieb er stehen drehte sich um.

„Worauf wartest du Potter? Soll ich dir ne schriftliche Einladung schicken?"

Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter bis er die Plattform erreichte, wo er dafür sorgte, dass die drei leblosen Körper sicher auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels ankamen.

Am anderen Ende der Treppe, am unteren, drehte sich Harry, etwas überrumpelt zu Luna um, welche sich vom immer noch, fast geduldig, wartendem Voldemort abgewandt hatte.

„Wer bist du eigentlich? Warum hilfst du mir? Und warum hilft Malfoy dir?", sprudelte es aus ihm raus.

„Harry, beruhig dich", sagte Luna sanft und lächelte ihn gutmütig an. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas und als sie auf ihn zuging und ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte, regte normalisierte sich auch sein Herzschlag.

„Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt zu Draco gehst. Tu mir einen Gefallen und hör auf ihn", flüsterte sie und lächelte noch mal zum Abschied, bevor sie sich zu ihrem eigentlich Gegner umdrehte und Harry damit deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass er gehen sollte.

Schweren Herzens wandte er sich ab, nicht ohne noch mal einen hasserfüllten Blick in Voldemorts Richtung zu werfen, der aber nur noch Augen für Luna hatte.

Doch je weiter Harry sich vom eigentlichen Schauplatz entfernte, desto sicherer fühlte er sich. Als ihm das bewusst wurde, ging er unbewusst schneller, und als er den Spiegel erreichte, das Tor zur Realität, war er fast erleichtert. Wortlos half er Draco, der in anbetracht der Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage ebenfalls schwieg, seine Mitschüler in Sicherheit zu bringen.

* * *

„Jetzt, wo alle Störenfriede das Weite gesucht haben", fing Voldemort hinterlistig grinsend an, „können wir ja beginnen."

Er drehte sich um, hob die Arme, und ein weiteres Mal war das verheißungsvolle Krachen zu hören.

Luna trat langsam auf den dunklen Lord zu.

_Seleth, kannst du mich hören?_

* * *

„Du willst sie hier einfach so liegen lassen?"

Gehetzt und entnervt drehte sich Draco zu Harry um.

Sie befanden sie in der Höhle, in der Nerhegeb stand. Ron, Hermione und Cho lagen nebeneinander auf dem Boden.

„Nein, du bleibst bei ihnen Potter, und jetzt entschuldige bitte, ich bin eingeladen", damit wandte er sich auch schon wieder zum Spiegel, um erneut die Welt hinter dem Glas zu betreten.

„Du magst sie wirklich sehr, oder Malfoy?"

Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte! Smalltalk! Draco blieb stehen, eine Hand schon am Goldverzierten Rahmen, sah jedoch nur Harrys Spiegelbild an, welches etwas bedrückt neben seinen Freunden kniete und Hermiones Kopf in seinen Schoß hob.

„Hast du was dagegen Potter?"

„Nein, ich glaube nur, dass sie dich auch sehr mag", antwortete er tonlos und schien es darauf beruhen lassen zu wollen.

Jetzt drehte sich Draco doch noch zu ihm um.

„Und wie kommst du jetzt darauf Potter? Und beeil dich, ich muss wieder zurück", drängte er, doch war fast genauso an der Antwort interessiert wie dran, zu Luna und dem entscheidendem Kampf zurückzukommen.

„Hör doch mal genau hin, hast du es noch nicht bemerkt?", antwortet Harry ruhig, fast mitleidig.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung was Harry meinte, doch er fing an, angestrengt zu Lauschen.

_Ja, Meisterin, wie ihr befehlt._

„Seleth!"

Draco sah sie verwirrt um. Woher kam seine Stimme?

„Wo bist du? Und was hat Luna dir Befohlen? Zeig dich!"

_Hier bin ich Meister._

Überrascht machte er einen Satz nach vorne und machte gleichzeitig eine 180 Grad Drehung, so dass er noch beobachten konnte, wie Seleth hinter ihm aus dem Spiegel auftauschte.

„Aber wie..?" Weiter kam er nicht, denn er stockte mitten im Satz. Seleth baute sich zwischen ihm und Nerhegeb auf. Sein langer, metallen glänzender Körper bewegte sich blitzschnell und ließ kein Durchkommen.

Draco traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Er trat so nah er konnte an die Schlange heran und bäumte sich auf.

„Lass mich durch!", fauchte er das Reptil an. Doch das wich keinen Zentimeter.

_Die Meisterin Luna hat mir befohlen dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr auf dieser Seite des Spiegels bleibt. Es wäre fatal sich ihr zu widersetzten. Und zwar für dich Draco._

Dracos Mine herhärtete sich; Er wich keinen Millimeter.

„Es ist mir egal, was sie dir befohlen hat, sie hat nicht darüber zu entscheiden, wo ich verbleibe oder nicht! Jetzt lass mich sofort durch!", schrie er die silberne Schlange an, doch vergebens.

Hinter sich hörte er jemand aufschrecken. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihm, dass die ehemaligen Geiseln aufgewacht waren; Hermione lag ihn Harrys Armen, Ron, der direkt daneben saß, hatte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, und Cho wirkte etwas verloren und fehl am Platze. Sie war etwas zurückgerutscht und lehnte an einem der Tropfsteine, die senkrecht aus dem Boden ragten. Aber alle hatten eins gemeinsam; Sie starrten ihn an.

Da kam ihm ein Einfall und wieder huschte ein gehetzter Eindruck über sein Gesicht, doch diesmal beherrschte er sich.

„Potter?"

Der Angesprochene regte sich etwas und sah zumindest so aus, als würde er aufmerksam zu hören.

„Ihr müsst hier raus; Auch hier kann es noch gefährlich werden."

Ein verängstigter Blick machte sich auf allen Gesichtern breit, nur Harry nickte stumm und deutete den andern aufzustehen.

„Am Ende dieser Höhle ist ein Schacht mit einer Leiter", schilderte er Harry, während er die Gruppe dorthin begleitete. Harry lief neben ihm her und ließ sich alles erklären.

„Wenn ihr oben seid, befindet ihr euch in einem Kellergewölbe. Ihr müsst dem Gang in dem ihr dann seid nur folgen, bis ihr zu einem Ausgang kommt. Es ist ein sieben Meter hoher Ausgang um genau zu sein. Er endet auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald", er machte eine kurze Pause und half den anderen, welche schon die Leiter hochkletterten, dann fuhr er fort.

„Auf der Lichtung ist die Zentauten Herde, sie haben uns vorhin geholfen, aber das ist jetzt egal. Sie werden euch aus dem Tunnel helfen und nach Hogwarts bringen."

Harry nickte nur noch als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hätte, und wollte sich schon der Leiter widmen, als er von Draco zurückgehalten wurde.

„Hier, den werdet ihr brauchen", damit überreichte er Harry seinen Zauberstab.

„Nun nimm schon", drängte er.

„Du.. du kommst nicht mit?", fragte Harry irritiert.

Draco schaute ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, lachte dann tonlos auf und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Ich komme nach, und jetzt kuck nicht so, nachher fängst du noch an dir meinetwegen Sorgen zu machen!"

Harry nickte nur stumm und Draco lächelte amüsierte über die Mine des Schwarzhaarigen, der innerlich mit sich Kämpfte, dann seufzte und sich der Leiter zuwandte.

Doch Draco hielt ihn noch einmal zurück, diesmal sah er ihn ernst an.

„Könntest du Cho bitte sagen, dass sie sich beim nächsten Spiel gegen Slytherin anstrengen soll?"

Harry starrte Draco erst an, dann erwiderte er, mit einem leichten Lächeln um die Lippen:

„Wenn man dich so hört könnte man meinen, du machst dir _jetzt _schon Sorgen!"

Draco lachte und deutete dann nach oben.

„Mach hinne Goldjunge, ohne dich sind die da oben aufgeschmissen."

Damit drehte er sich um und betrat wieder die Höhle.

„Nun zu dir Seleth…"

* * *

„Oh, ein hübscher Alter, wenn man auf Opfergaben spezialisiert ist!", sagte Luna fast anerkennend, angesichts des gigantischen Podestes, welches sich nun aus der Erde erhob.

„Nicht wahr? Eigens von mir für diesen Anlass konstruiert", antwortete Lord Voldemort stolz. Nachdem sich dieses Objekt anscheinend vollständig erhoben hatte, ging der Dunkelmagier die schier endlosen Stufen hoch, bis er an n der obersten Plattform angekommen war. Dort in der Mitte stand ein quarderförmiges Podest.

Luna musste nicht dort oben stehen, um zu wissen, was darauf lag.

„Hier und heute, werde ich, Lord Voldemort, meine Wiederkehr gebührend feiern. Und zwar mithilfe dieses Buches!"

Dabei strich er fast zärtlich über dan Ledereinband des wohl mächtigsten Buches der schwarzen Künste, das je geschrieben wurde.

„Du hast das Siegel zwar schon geöffnet, das Buch selbst aber noch nicht…", stellte Luna fest.

Sie stand immer noch am unteren Ende des Altares, ungerührt der Rede des Lords.

„Ich habe nur auf die richtige Gesellschaft gewartet", antwortete Voldemort energisch. Man könnte meinen, Lunas Verhalten würde ihn kränken.

„Und die Gesellschaft einer 13-jährigen, pubertierenden Halbmalfoy ist wohl richtiger als der offizielle weltweite Zusammenschluss der Todesser. Klingt vollkommen einleuchtend", fuhr Luna in einem neunmalklugen Ton fort. Jetzt oder nie war ihr Plan. Sie hatte nur diese eine Chance, dass wusste sie.

Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass Draco zwar immer noch auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels war, Seleth aber dazu überredet hatte, für ihn die Oberfläche des Spiegels so zu verzaubern, dass immer der im bild war, der sprach.

Ihr eigentlich Plan war, Voldemort so zu reizen, dass er sie zerstörte.

Und als Draco ihre letzte Aussage hörte, durchschaute er sie. Also brauchte man Luna lebend um mit dem Buch etwas anfangen zu können, so etwas in der Art hatte Draco schon erwartet.

* * *

„Denk nicht so abwertend über dich", zischte Voldemort sie ungehalten an, doch dann lächelte er hinterhältig.

„Ich sehe in dir eine weise Erbin des alten Volkes. Eine Frau, die weiß was sie will, und die hervorragend in mein neues Gefolge passen würde…"

Ein schrilles Lachen erfüllte die Stille.

„Das heißt du hast alle…"

„Ja! Sie sind alle tot! Dieser unnütze Haufen Vollidioten stand mir eh nur noch im Weg, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders…"

Höhnisch grinsend sah er auf Luna herab. Auch er hatte einen Plan.

Doch sie erwiderte nur kühl seinen Blick, auch wenn sie sich zusammenreißen musste, nicht auf ihn loszugehen.

„Mit einem hast du ja recht", sagte sie gedehnt, während sie ihre Arme entschränkte, „Ich weiß was ich will: Ich habe nicht wirklich große Lust, zu deinem neuen Gefolge zu gehören. Wer gibt mir die Versicherung, dass du mich nicht bei deinem nächsten Anfall von Größenwahn umbringst?"

„Wer sagt, dass du zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt noch ein sterbliches Wesen bist?"

Wieder grinste er höhnisch, und legte langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, seine rechte Hand auf das Buch.

Luna sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an.

„Nur eine einzige Sünde müsstest du begehen… nur eine einzige… und du würdest zu einem der mächtigsten Wesen der Welt werden…"

Geistesabwesend strich er wieder über das Buch.

„Sollen wir es nicht öffnen… gemeinsam?"

Mit herausforderndem Blick sah er über das Podest zu Luna. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen griff er nach dem Buch, und ging zum Anfang der Stufen.

„Verschreibe dich dem Bösen… böse sein ist nicht gleich Tod, es bedeutet Macht…", fuhr er fort. Eindringlicher den je blickte er Luna die Augen. Doch die reagierte nicht im Geringsten. Plötzlich wandte er hektisch seinen Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen.

„Nun gut, du willst nicht, du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast, ich bin wohl der einzige, der weiß wozu man mit der Macht dieses Buches im Stande ist…", murmelte er fast unverständlich, seine Augen huschten immer schneller über das Buch.

„Macht… die sich mir jetzt offenbaren wird…", seine Stimme stieg an, wurde fast schrill, und mit einer heftigen Bewegung schlug er das Buch auf.

Vollkommende Stille hüllte das ganze Tal ein, während Voldemort Augen hastig über die Seiten wanderten, während er immer schnell die Seiten umschlug, immer rastloser Luft holte.

„Es ist leer. Gib auf. Du wirst in diem Buch nicht einen einzigen Zauberspruch finden. Dein Gefolge ist umsonst gestorben, es wird auch kein neues mehr geben. Du stehst vollkommen alleine da… ein wahnsinniger, alter Mann, zerfressen von Gier und Machthunger…",sagte sie gut hörbar, und ganz langsam ging Luna einige Schritte rückwärts.

Voldemort hatte sie sehr wohl gehört, doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Immer noch gefangen in seinem Wahn nach Macht, blätterte er bis zur allerletzten Seite durch. Dann lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken; Es war wahr.

Der dunkle Lord fing an zu zittern, das Buch fiel ihm aus den Händen, ungeachtet fiel es die Treppen herunter. Dann sackte er auf die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht mit seinen dürren Findern.

„Das kann nicht sein… ich habe alles genau studiert… Niganimus… der Schüssel zum Ruhm… Niganimus Evil… verborgene Macht… Niganimus… Niganimus!"

Plötzlich richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Ich hab´s! Dein Geheimnis, ich habe es rausgefunden!"

Ein irres Lachen, das irgendwie auch erleichtert klang, füllte die Stille.

Lachend taumelte Voldemort mehr die Treppe runter las er ging. Auf halben Weg hob er das Buch auf.

„Niganimus Evil… ist das Buch! Damit ist nur das Buch gemeint, Die schwarze Seele der dunklen Künste´! Es ist so einfach!"

Mit dem Buch in der Hand ging er die Treppen weiter hinab.

Voldemort blieb keine fünf Meter von Luna stehen. Ein überlegenes Lächeln vertrieb den Wahnsinn auf seinem Gesicht.

Luna bewegte sich nicht. Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt, und das war der Fehler, der ihr also jetzt zum Verhängnis werden sollte.

Stur und unbeugsam sah sie ihrem Feind direkt in die Augen.

„Ich habe es gelöst, das Rätsel um Niganimus...", fuhr er fort, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Niganimus ist nicht das Buch… Niganimus bist du… Das Buch… Niganimus Evil… ist deine Seele…"

Luna schluckte.

Natürlich bemerkte der dunkle Lord das. Ein siegesgewisses Lächeln spielte um seinen dünnen Mund.

Er war wieder ganz in seinem Element.

„Und um deine dunklen Kräfte freizusetzen… musst man nur deine Seele verderben… und eine Veela aus dir machen… Ist es nicht so?"

Sie konnte nichts machen, absolut nicht. Zum wegrennen war es zu spät, und selbst mit Selbstmord würde sie ihm nur noch die Arbeit erleichtern.

„Mal überlegen, welche der Todsünden wir für deine Verwandlung nehmen… eine, die dir würdig ist… wie wäre es mit Mord?"

Luna antwortete nicht. Was hätte sie auch sagen können.

Hart biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Aber natürlich nicht meinen Mord, und auch nicht mit deinen, dich brauche ich ja schließlich noch. Nein, wir werden seinen Mord begehen", wieder erfüllte sein schallendes Gelächter das Tal.

Noch während er lachte, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und richtete ihn nach hinten.

Kurz darauf erhob sich der leblose Körper von Lucius und lebendig wie eh und je stand er bald neben seinem Meister.

Luna merkte, dass Lucius nicht aus eigenem Willen handelte, sondern besessen war; Seine Augen leuchteten rot und auch sonst hatte nicht mehr viel Menschliches an sich.

„Und nun", errichtete seinen Zauberstab auf Luna, „wirst du dich töten lassen, verstanden?"

Der Satz war nicht an sie gerichtet.

Lucius zog einen Dolch aus seiner Tasche.

Luna hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen. Es war der Dolch ihrer Mutter.

Während Malfoy Senior auf sie zuging hielt Voldemort zufrieden lächelnd immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

Luna versuchte nicht mal sich zu bewegen, es wäre zwecklos bewesen.

Still musste sie mit ansehen, wie Lucius ihre Hand nahm, den Dolch hineinlegte und ihre dann mit seiner Hand umschloss.

Nur als sie spürte, wie er mit ihrer Hand ausholte, schloss sie die Augen.

Als sie den Widerstand spürte, und eine warme Flüssigkeit, die über ihre Hand lief, konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sobald es ihr möglich war sich wieder frei zu bewegen, zog sie den Dolch aus dem nunwirklich leblosen Körper Lucius´ heraus und rannte auf Voldemort zu.

„Du Monster!"

Doch kurz bevor sie ihm ihre rechte Hand mitsamt Dolch entgegenstrecken konnte, prallte sie ab und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Na na, du wirst deinem Meister doch nicht etwa schaden wollen, oder?"

Auf Lunas Augen breitete sich Entsetzten aus.

Hastig griff sie nach einer Haarsträhne.

Weißblond.

Verzweifelt beobachtete sie, wie ihre Haut heller wurde und den für Veelas so typischen Perlmutschimmer bekam.

„Nun, da du dich ja offensichtlich doch für mich entschieden hast, bin ich endlich in der Lage, die dunklen Mächte von Niganimus Evil zu nutzen…"

Luna konnte den dunklen Lord nur anstarren.

Vorsichtig schlug dieser erneut das Buch auf.

Ein überraschter Laut war das einzige was er von sich gab, dann fing er an zu schreien.

Eine schwarze, zähe Flüssigkeit, wie Lava,strömte unaufhörlich aus dem Buch und verbrannte alles, was ihr in den Weg kam.

Geschockt musste Luna mit ansehen, wie Voldemort bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannte.

Diesmal war es nicht sein Gelächter was das Tal erfüllte, sondern seine Schmerzensschreie.

Und selbst als die verstummt waren, hörte die Flüssigkeit nicht auf aus dem Buch zu sprudeln.

Plötzlich brach Panik in Luna aus. Würde die Flüssigkeit auch durch den Spiegel kommen können?

_Seleth, zerstör den Spiegel!_

* * *

Draco sprang auf und erwartete Luna jeden Moment durch den Spiegel treten.

Voldemort war tot, sie musste nur noch die Stufen hoch und durch den Spiegel.

„Seleth mach Platz, sie muss jeden Moment kommen!", rief Draco aufgeregt.

Hoffnung hatte die Überhand ergriffen, auch wenn das vor einigen Minuten noch anders aussah.

_Sie wird nicht kommen._

Draco blieb stehen.

„Red nicht do einen Müll! Sieh doch, sie hat die Treppe schon zur Hälfte geschafft. Sie wird nicht kommen wenn du den Spiel weiter so versperrst!", fauchte Draco ihn an, und versuchte, wie schon die ganze Zeit über, sich an dem Reptil vorbei zu drängen.

_Ihr versteht nicht Meister, sie kann nicht._

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Was!"

Irritiert sah er auf die verzauberte Oberfläche des Spiegels; Er konnte zwar immer noch nicht durch, aber er konnte Luna sehen, die gerade in diesem Augenblick die Plattform erreicht.

„Luna! Los komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden!", rief er ihr übermütig entgegen.

„Ich kann nicht", Luna lächelte ihn traurig an, während sie langsam zum Schiegel schritt und ihre Hand auf die kalte Oberfläche legte.

Draco, der erwartete, dass sie hindurch glitt, wurde enttäuscht.

Verzweifelt legte er seine Hand an dieselbe Stelle an der Lunas lag.

„Aber.. aber wieso…?"

„Sch Draco", flüsterte sie und lächelte, „Du weißt doch inzwischen, mein Platz ist bei Niganimus Evil. Nirgendwo anders ist meine Existenz möglich. Und glaub mir, ob ich hier, mit dem Buch zusammen untergehe, oder mich vor deinen Augen auflöse, macht es nicht einfacher…"

Draco Beine gaben nach, langsam sackte er auf die Knie.

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun…", keuchte er, die Stirn an die kalte Grenze zwischen ihnen gelehnt.

„Draco…"

Luna ließ sich auf seine Höhe fallen. Noch immer hatte sie ihr Lächeln nicht verloren, doch Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

„Du weinst ja schon wieder…", flüsterte er.

„Warum? So sehr hast du dich gar nicht verändert. Auch wenn deine Haare jetzt weiß sind, deine Augen kalt scheinen und deine Haut schimmert, du bist noch immer die kleine Nervensäge mit dem unschlagbaren Talent mich auf die Palme zu bringen…", endete Draco und lächelte schwach.

Luna konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten, und verbarg leise schluchzend ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand, doch ihre rechte Hand ruhte immer noch auf der Scheibe.

_Seleth, bitte, zerstöre den Spiegel… er soll nicht mit ansehen wie… nun mach schon!_

* * *

„Draco?"

Heftig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen drehte sich Draco um, wo er in das Gesicht eines besorgten Harry Potters schaute, welches aus der Schachtöffnung lugt.

_Seleth, jetzt! _

Und noch während Draco seinen Blick wieder zum Spiegel wandte, flog die Widergeburt des Basilisken durch die Scheibe des Spiegels.

Kurz darauf vernahm man ein platschen, was darauf deuten ließ, dass Seleth in das Wasserbecken hinter dem zerstörten Spiegel eingetaucht war.

Draco war nicht im Stande sich zu bewegen. Alles war so schnell gegangen. Starr blickte er auf die kreisrunde Öffnung, welche Seleth hinterlassen hatte. Rundherum begann der Spiegel zu bersten, lange Risse zogen sich quer über Glas bis zum Rahmen, bis die gesamte Scheibe in Scherben aufgeteilt scheppernd um Draco herum seinen Weg zum Boden gefunden hatte.

„Malfoy, steh auf, du blutest überall! Wir gehen zu den anderen, sie sind schon auf den Weg zurück. Malfoy? Hey, steh auf hab ich gesagt! Hier kannst du nichts mehr tun, komm mit!"

Damit hob Harry den geschockten Draco auf die Beine und begeleitete ihn zum Schacht.

„Ist deine Freundin schon voraus gegangen?"


	9. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Ah Draco, wie ich sehe hast du dich erholt, wie schön!"

Behutsam schloss Draco die schwere Eisentür hinter sich.

„Guten Morgen Professor Dumbeldore", erwiderte er und lächelte schwach. Erholt war er noch lange nicht.

„Setz dich doch bitte", sagte er und wies ihn auf einen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„So muss sich Potter fühlen wenn eines seiner ereignisreichen Schuljahre zu Ende geht", stellte Draco fest und lachte tonlos auf.

Auch Dumbeldore schmunzelte kurz, doch bald warf er Draco ernste Blicke über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg zu.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich auch nicht erwartet, je mit dir eines dieser Gespräche führen zu müssen. Aber die Umstände sind nun mal so wie sie sind", er seufzte und Dracos Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich.

„Wie kommst du damit klar?"

„Womit? Dass Luna von Anfang an wusste dass es so enden würde? Sagen sie mir wie man damit umgehen soll…", Draco wurde immer leise, bis er heftig schluckte und schließlich schwieg.

„Weißt du, warum das Buch, Niganimus Evil, Lord Voldemort, auch nachdem er Luna zu diesem Mord gezwungen hatte, nicht als Meister anerkannt hat?", fragte Dumbeldore mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme. Draco schwieg nur. Die Ereignisse hinter dem Spiegel waren erst eine halbe Woche zuvor passiert, und darüber zu sprechen schaffte er nicht.

„Er hat sie gezwungen. Doch damit hat er nur ihren Körper besudelt, ihr Herz blieb rein. Diese Flüssigkeit war seine Strafe, nicht er noch ein anderer sollte nach diesem missglückten Versuch die Macht des Buches zu besitzen je wieder eine Chance haben es erneut zu versuchen", erklärte er leise.

„Luna blieb rein, und ich glaube das war ihr sehr wichtig, aber wahrscheinlich noch wichtiger warst du ihr. Und dass du lebst macht sie, wo auch immer sie jetzt ist, bestimmt sehr glücklich", endete er und richtete sich auf.

„Daran solltest du immer denken. Und nun ist es besser, wenn du runter gehst, du wirst schon erwartet", verabschiedete er sich und deutete auf die Tafel über der Tür, die den Gang vor dem Wasserspeier zeigte.

Draco nickte nur, stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Professor", er blieb, die Hand schon auf dem Türgriff ruhend, noch einmal stehen, ohne sich allerdings umzudrehen, „Ihre Aufmunterungsversuche in allen ehren, aber die Chance, dass Luna… dass sie noch lebt, ist sehr gering, ich mache mir nicht allzu große Hoffnung, aber trotzdem", und er öffnete die Tür, „Danke."

Damit verließ Draco das Büro.

Dumbeldore erhob sich und schritt langsam zum Fenster.

„Oh doch, Draco, dass ist sie", er machte eine kleine Pause und warf einen Blick auf die Tafel, in dessen Bild Draco grade trat.

Er küsste Cho, die auf ihn gewartet hatte, und ging, einen Arm um sie gelegt, aus dem Blickfeld.

„So hoch, dass du es nie für möglich halten würdest."

* * *

Später an diesem Tag, nachdem er sich nach dem Abendessen von Cho verabschiedet hatte, die nach dieser Aufregung ein Wochenende bei ihren Eltern verbringen wollte, ging Draco in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.

Eigentlich wollte er, wie Madam Pomfrey es ihm angeordnet hatte, früh schlafen gehen, da er immer noch erschöpfter war als er wirkte, doch das Gespräch am Vormittag mit Dumbeldore ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Eigentlich mit dem Gedanken spielend, sich raus zu schleichen, schloss er seine Zimmertür, und fand sich in dem spärlich erhellten Gang wieder, durch den er vor einigen Tagen die schlafende Luna getragen hatte.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken folgte er dem Gang bis er ihm nächsten landete, in dem Lunas Zimmer gewesen war.

Ehe er sich versah, lag seine Hand auf der Klinke, als er zögerte. Was wollte er eigentlich hier?

Doch da die Lampe neben der Tür nicht leuchtete, der Raum also folglich auch nicht in Benutzung war und er eh nicht schlafen konnte, machte er kurzerhand die Tür auf.

Erst als er schon fast mitten im Raum stand und die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, atmete er tief durch.

Langsam sah er sich in dem Raum um. Wie er erwartet hatte, nichts Ungewöhnliches; Das Bett war unbenutzt, der Schreibtisch leer und wahrscheinlich ebenso der Eichenholzschrank, der wie in jedem Sytherinquartier gegenüber vom mannshohen Spiegel stand.

Draco mied Spiegel in letzter Zeit unbewusst.

Der in diesem Zimmer stand Gott sei Dank von ihm abgewandt. Doch irgendetwas irritierte in. Vorsichtig trat er näher, ging grade soweit um den Spiegel rum, dass er schräg draufsehen konnte, ohne sich selbst zu spiegeln. Da entdeckte er auch schon den Grund für sein Stutzen.

Zwischen der Scheibe und dem schwarzen Rahmen klemmte ein weißer Briefumschlag.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er vorsichtig den ungewöhnlich dicken Umschlag herauszog.

Diesen ungläubig in der Hand drehend, ging er rückwärts, bis er Halt durch das Bett fand, auf welches er sich fallen ließ.

Nirgends war eine Anschrift. Draco zögerte. Das alles kam ihm so unwirklich vor.

Doch seine Neugier siegte.

Etwas zu hastig öffnete er den Brief; Er zerriss, und zwei kleine Gegenstände fielen lautlos aufs Bett.

Mit einer Hand sammelte er sie ein, ohne richtig hinzusehen, mit der anderen zog er eine kleine Karte aus dem Umschlag.

Er hielt die Karte Falschrum. Seine Hand zitterte. Er konnte fühlen, was er da grade eingesammelt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete Draco sie.

Auf seiner Handfläche lagen zwei Ringe, einer golden, einer silbern.

Schnell schloss er seine Hand wieder. Das konnte nicht sein, dass war nicht möglich, es musste einen einfachen und nahe liegenden Grund dafür geben.

Aber den gab es nicht. Lunas Ringe, auf jeden Fall zwei von ihnen, hielt er in der Hand.

Er beschloss die Karte zu lesen, hoffte auf etwas Erklärendes, etwas, was logisch klang.

Doch er bekam es nicht; Draco bekam etwas viel wertvolleres…

_Der silberne ist für dich, mein Lieber._

_Gold steht Schwarzhaarigen besonders gut._

_Aber egal welche Haarfarbe, werde glücklich._

_Luna_

…Hoffnung.


End file.
